Quand tombe la nuit
by Antocyane
Summary: Ichigo part en quête d'un nouveau calice. Celui qu'il va trouver risque de le surprendre...
1. Chapter 1

Hello ami lecteur!

Voici ma nouvelle fic. Merci de lire les avertissements ci-dessous.

**Rating = M - Yaoi**

Pairing = Ichigo / Grimmjow

**Résumé:** Ichigo est un vampire et se met en quête d'un nouveau calice. Un thème vieux comme le monde, du sang et des sales caractères, le programme est annoncé!

**Disclaimer** = Tite Kubo est l'heureux propriétaire de tout ce petit monde.

Pour ceux qui cherchent de l'agrume à foison, ce n'est hélas pas ici que vous trouverez votre bonheur. Juste quelques petites citronnades de-ci, de-là ;-)

Vous êtes prévenus.

**Chapitre 1: PROLOGUE.** Mise en place de l'histoire et des personnages.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Prologue**

Le clan était parti en chasse.

Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles et les arbres n'étaient plus que des points sombres s'enchainant devant ses yeux. Ils couraient vite, avec grâce, sans jamais heurter aucun obstacle. Leur vitesse était fulgurante et un œil humain n'aurait pu discerner que de vagues ombres. Seul le bruit de leur course pouvait faire supposer de leur présence.

Leurs proies, elles, ne s'y trompaient pas. Dotées d'un odorat et d'une ouïe bien plus aiguisés, elles sentaient les prédateurs approcher et s'enfuyaient aussi vite que possible. Ce qui rendait la chasse palpitante ! Dommage pour elles, même les daims les plus véloces ne pouvaient rivaliser avec des vampires.

Ichigo prit un virage soudain, déstabilisant l'animal qui ralentit sa course une seconde. Trop tard, il avait bondi et ses crocs s'enfonçaient déjà dans la chair tendre, perçant la jugulaire et libérant un flot de sang. La bête se débattit quelques instants puis son cœur cessa de battre, privé du flux vital. En souplesse, le jeune homme se releva et jeta un coup d'œil perçant aux alentours. Sa chemise blanche était immaculée, seule une fine couche de la poussière des bois recouvrait le bas de son pantalon. Les autres membres du clan avaient eux aussi attrapé leur cible et finissaient de se sustenter.

La traque avait été courte, les animaux étant finalement trop faciles à capturer. Hélas, les humains étaient encore pires. Le temps passant, ils devenaient de plus en plus couards, se jetant à genoux en suppliant leur assaillant dès qu'ils apercevaient les crocs luire dans la nuit, ne cherchant même plus à fuir. Tentative qui avait toujours été vaine évidemment mais qui rendait la vie d'un vampire si passionnante !

Désormais, le clan devait se contenter de chasser des troupeaux de daims. Quelques fois, ils tombaient sur un ours belliqueux, ce qui ajoutait un peu de piquant, mais cela restait rare. L'attraction de leur vie était devenue moins prenante et ils devaient se rabattre sur d'autres genres de distractions.

De retour au manoir, Ichigo retourna dans sa chambre. Le jour commençait à se lever, il était temps d'aller se reposer.

* * *

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur l'amphithéâtre, Ichigo poussa un soupir intérieur. Rien d'intéressant à l'horizon. Le professeur débuta son cours traitant de la physique quantique et le rouquin eut tout le loisir de laisser son esprit vagabonder.

La faculté de Worcester, Écosse, était l'une des plus réputées d'Europe et l'enseignement y était de grande qualité. Il n'en restait pas moins que c'était la troisième fois qu'il étudiait ce module et si quelques variantes apparaissaient au cours du temps, les fondements étaient toujours les mêmes.

Il scruta les murs de l'énorme amphithéâtre, détaillant des tentures, les tables en bois vernis, le tableau noir sur lequel crissait la craie. Une pâle lumière filtrait à travers les hautes fenêtres vitrées de la salle. La Faculté, installée dans un ancien domaine religieux, avait une architecture particulière, plutôt impressionnante avec ses hauts murs de pierres grises, ses nombreux vitraux, ses caves voutées et son réfectoire démesuré. Atmosphère légèrement gothique dans laquelle il se sentait tout à fait à son aise, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous les étudiants. La plupart n'était pas très enclin à apprécier les moult gargouilles et portraits moyenâgeux qui ornaient les murs et les corniches que lui-même admirait. Mais tous n'étaient pas des étudiants d'un autre temps comme lui.

Ces pensées le ramenèrent vers son problème initial et son front s'assombrit imperceptiblement. Il devait trouver un nouveau calice. Et la tâche ne s'annonçait pas aisée.

Le dernier en date était mort il y avait déjà quelques jours. Celui-ci, un homme d'une trentaine d'années lors de leur rencontre, l'avait accompagné quelques temps, une petite dizaine d'année à peine, et avait fini par mourir alors qu'Ichigo se sustentait.

Si la mort par morsure d'un humain traqué était une divine sensation, les arômes de son sang puissamment décuplés par l'adrénaline, le cœur lâchant brusquement par manque d'afflux sanguin, celle d'un homme à l'organe cardiaque défaillant rendant l'âme dans ses bras lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche, comme une impression de crevettes pas fraîches.

Il lui tardait de le faire partir.

Mais dénicher un calice n'était pas une mince affaire.

Ichigo rechignait à les prendre de force. Non pas que moralement, ceci lui pose un cas de conscience, Ichigo étant plutôt pragmatique quant à sa nature de prédateur suceur de sang, mais d'un point de vue alimentaire, il goutait fort peu les arômes acides engendrés par la terreur et la douleur. Il préférait donc miser sur ses talents de séducteur pour convaincre un humain de devenir sa source de sang frais.

Bien heureusement, la condition de vampire le rendait naturellement irrésistible et pour peu qu'il y mette un peu du sien, nul ne pouvait résister à ses charmes. Mais cela l'ennuyait de devoir de nouveau déployer ses talents.

Dire que son calice n'avait même pas tenu dix ans ! Cela le faisait rager. Qu'était-ce donc que cette marchandise de bas étage ? Un bon calice pouvait tenir au moins 50 ans ! Pour un élément de qualité moyenne, on pouvait aisément tabler sur 30 ans. Quelques uns, forts rares bien entendu, bénéficiaient très largement de l'immortalité de leur vampire et pouvaient le suivre pendant des centaines d'années. Une manne pour un vampire, si tant est que son calice le satisfasse pleinement !

Il n'avait visiblement pas été assez vigilant lors de son choix la dernière fois, sélectionnant pourtant un humain dans la force de l'âge, érudit, calme – il avait horreur de diner dans les cris – en marge de la société. Un calice parfait en somme. En théorie tout du moins.

_Pas assez sportif peut-être…_

Critère qu'il n'avait pas cru bon de juger majeur, ses précédentes sources n'ayant posé aucun souci.

Il re-balaya l'assistance des yeux. Non définitivement, ce ne serait pas ici qu'il trouverait son prochain calice.

* * *

La soif commençait à devenir oppressante. Depuis plusieurs jours déjà, il sentait sa gorge s'assécher, le tiraillant de plus en plus. Maintenant, le manque de sang avait allumé un incendie qui ravageait ses sens et la souffrance ne le quittait plus.

Il trompait sa soif en chassant, buvant le sang de trois ou quatre daims toutes les nuits. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il lui fallait du sang humain. Et vite.

Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage dans le manoir, arpentant sans cesse les couloirs, traversant des centaines de fois la salle commune. Les membres du clan ne disaient rien. Pour le moment.

Ses pupilles, d'ordinaire dorées, étaient devenues d'un rouge si sombre qu'elles en paraissaient noires, trahissant l'intensité de sa soif. Petit à petit, l'odeur des calices de ses frères et sœurs le rendait fou, l'obligeant à user de tout son contrôle pour ne pas les attaquer.

Lorsqu'un matin, Hisana passa un peu trop près de lui, il ne put retenir un regard avide. La réaction de Byakuya, son vampire, ne se fit par attendre. Un grondement furieux le rappela aussitôt à l'ordre, lui déconseillant vivement de s'approcher plus de la jeune femme.

Ichigo recula prudemment, serrant les poings afin de contrôler ses pulsions. Il ne fallait jamais toucher au calice d'un autre vampire, même si celui-ci était membre du même clan. Les conséquences pouvaient être terribles. Voire mortelles.

Les vampires n'aimaient guère partager leur nourriture.

Agacé contre lui-même, il remonta dans ses appartements, préférant éviter toute nouvelle rencontre avec les humains peuplant ces lieux. Un coup discret contre la lourde porte de bois se fit entendre, demandant la permission d'entrer. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était son visiteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Grogna-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour chercher un nouveau calice ? » Répliqua Hitsugaya au tac au tac.

Le rouquin se retourna, plongeant ses sombres iris dans ceux turquoise de son vis-à-vis.

« En quoi est-ce que ca te regarde ? » Répondit-il énervé.

Le jeune garçon n'était pas le moins du monde impressionné et se jucha sur une commode, observant son interlocuteur faire les cent pas.

« Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que tu attends pour chercher un nouveau calice ? »

Exaspéré, le rouquin haussa les épaules.

« Mais j'ai cherché ! »

Seul un haussement sceptique de sourcil lui répondit.

« Mais je t'assure ! Mais rien ! Je ne trouve rien ! »

« Nous sommes près d'une bourgade de cinquante mille âmes dotée d'une faculté où vivent un millier d'étudiants et tu me dis que pas un seul de ces être humains n'est susceptible de devenir ton calice ? »

« Oui. »

Le jeune vampire aux cheveux blancs n'était pas convaincu.

« Ichigo, je t'accorde que nous sommes situés au Nord de l'Ecosse, région pourvue d'un climat pas forcement très attrayant pour ces créatures assoiffées de soleil mais dois-je te rappeler que tu es un vampire et que par conséquent, il t'est possible de traverser tout le pays du nord au sud et de revenir en moins d'une nuit ? Cela me semble plus que suffisant pour dénicher un calice et le ramener. »

Un grondement sourd lui répondit.

« Quoi ? Essaierais-tu de me dire que l'Écosse toute entière est un terrain de chasse trop étroit ? Votre seigneurie a des critères tellement élevés que personne n'est digne de lui ?»

Le regard azur suivait sans peine les va-et-vient d'Ichigo qui ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

« Kurosaki Ichigo ! Vous êtes le vampire le plus orgueilleux que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Et pourtant, dieu sait que j'en ai croisé un certain nombre ! » Tonna alors Hitsugaya.

Le vampire roux laissa filer un sifflement qui en disait long sur son état d'énervement. Il avait soif, il avait mal, il se sentait faiblir d'heure en heure et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il se faisait réprimander par celui qu'il considérait comme son frère ! Allait-on lui fiche la paix, histoire qu'il puisse souffrir tranquille ?

Hitsugaya soupira mentalement. Il semblait inutile de le brusquer. Ichigo avait toujours été plus sensible que la moyenne sur ce sujet, toujours à la recherche d'un être consentant, cherchant la perfection. Ne la trouvant évidemment pas.

Sa lubie avait un prix, chaque changement de calice le mettant dans des états impossibles. Les fois précédentes avaient été semblables, Ichigo se privant de sang frais le temps de trouver sa perle rare. Sa période d'abstinence la plus longue avait été de 5 jours, sachant que les vampires pouvaient tolérer sans souffrance excessive jusqu'à 3 jours de jeun.

Cela faisait maintenant 9 jours qu'il n'avait pas bu de sang humain. Sa douleur était visible et Hitsugaya ne pouvait plus le laisser continuer ainsi.

« Veux- tu prélever un peu de sang frais sur mon calice ? »

Ichigo s'arrêta net, tournant un visage ébahi sur son frère. Ne venait-il pas de lui proposer de se sustenter sur son propre calice, chose inimaginable pour un vampire ?

Il croisa le regard polaire du petit vampire et lut son inquiétude et sa peine.

Ainsi, il était prêt à refouler ses instincts les plus primitifs, ceux qui visent à assurer sa propre survie en protégeant sa source, pour soulager ses douleurs…

C'était un acte d'amour si grand qu'Ichigo ne trouva pas les mots. Alors, il se dirigea simplement vers son frère et l'enlaça tendrement.

« Je suis prêt à n'importe quoi pour ne plus te voir souffrir ainsi. C'est insupportable.» Chuchota doucement Toshiro.

Ichigo colla son front contre le sien.

« Je ne pense pas que je doive accepter ta proposition… » Murmura Ichigo.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis prêt à tout si tant est que cela apaise ta souffrance. Regarde-toi. Tes forces décroissent. Tes yeux sont si noirs que c'en est effrayant. Pas un seul être humain n'acceptera de se faire approcher avec une tête pareille ! Alors, je t'en prie, accepte. Un seul prélèvement. Cela te soulagera au moins pendant quelques jours… »

« Un prélèvement… Tu es sûr ?» Souffla Ichigo, toujours indécis.

« Un seul. » Affirma Toshiro en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Et après, tu files te trouver un nouveau calice. Marché conclu ? »

Le traitre. Il l'avait eu, il avait réussi à l'obliger à trouver un nouveau calice. Son frère était décidément une vraie tête de mule. Mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Encore quelques jours comme cela et il devenait incontrôlable. Qui plus est, il serait bien plus facile de trouver une nouvelle source sans ses pupilles ténébreuses.

Toshiro sauta lestement à terre.

« Je t'envoie Hisagi. Pour ma part, je préfère ne pas être là quand tu… Enfin, tu m'as compris. Après tout ce que je t'ai dit, je m'en voudrais de te briser le cou! » Lança-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

« Merci. » Murmura simplement le rouquin.

Il resta immobile, parfaite statue aux yeux onyx, sentant monter en lui une excitation de plus en plus grande.

Boire, il allait boire….

Il regarda ses mains et constata qu'elles tremblaient légèrement. Véritablement, le jeun prolongé ne lui réussissait pas.

Hisagi entra quelques instants plus tard. Le jeune homme était un peu tremblant et il semblait évident qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à faire ca mais il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre de son vampire.

Dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur le brun, la soif dévasta sa gorge, la transformant en un désert aride et douloureux. Il dut faire appel à toute sa maitrise de lui-même pour ne pas bondir sur le calice, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement faire mourir de peur la source de son frère, et réussit à s'approcher doucement. Le fumet que dégageait la peau mate était enivrant et il sentit ses dents se découvrir malgré lui.

Hisagi eut un mouvement de recul involontaire.

Ichigo réagit d'instinct, en chasseur ne voulant pas laisser sa proie fuir, attrapa le jeune homme par les épaules et l'attira vers lui avant d'enfoncer ses crocs dans son cou. Le liquide chaud envahit immédiatement sa bouche, provoquant l'apaisement de sa douleur et de ses nerfs.

Hummm, cela faisait du bien….

Il aspira avidement le sang, se délectant de son parfum sucré à l'arrière gout de noisette.

Pas mal.

Pas mal du tout même.

Il sentit son excitation monter encore plus alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de sa proie. Hisagi geignit, faible comme une poupée de chiffon dans les puissants bras du vampire.

Ichigo fit un violent effort pour le repousser, doutant de pouvoir encore le faire si jamais il poursuivait une seconde de plus. La quantité qu'il avait bu était largement insuffisante pour combler ses besoins mais lui permettrait néanmoins de regagner assez d'énergie en attendant sa nouvelle source.

Il lâcha Hisagi qui s'affala sur le plancher avant de décamper vers la sortie en trébuchant tous les trois pas.

_Dieu que c'était bon !_ Pensa-t-il en se léchant les babines.

Bien meilleur que son dernier diner. Un bon cru assurément. Le petit frère avait de la chance d'avoir un calice si gouteux.

Cela le mit en joie. Après tout, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il n'en trouve pas un lui aussi !

* * *

Alors, ca vous inspire quoi? Une petite review et en route pour le chapitre 2?

:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à toi ami lecteur!

Tout d'abord, un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews! C'est un vrai plaisir de lire vos impressions et vos encouragements! Ça m'a tellement motivé que j'ai finalisé le chapitre 2 au plus!

J'ai l'espoir qu'il vous plaira alors bonne lecture!

PS: Pour les avertissements divers et variés, voire chapitre 1

;-)

* * *

**Commencement**

Ce fut un hurlement qui tira Ichigo de son sommeil. Il ouvrit péniblement un œil. Il avait beau être un vampire et n'avoir par conséquent besoin que de très peu d'heures de repos, il n'en restait pas moins un mâle et tout réveil anticipé était particulièrement difficile.

Debout au milieu de la pièce face au petit miroir du coin d'eau, son nouveau calice contemplait son cou avec un air horrifié.

« Mais c'est quoi ça ? » Hurla-t-il, les yeux rivés sur les deux points rougeâtres qui ornaient sa gorge, là où la veille s'étaient enfoncés les crocs du vampire.

Ichigo, pleinement réveillé désormais, leva un sourcil. Effectivement, dans son enthousiasme, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas léché suffisamment les blessures de sa source, laissant alors ces deux petites marques sur sa peau.

Pour sa défense, il aurait justifié qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre vampire à bout de forces après plusieurs jours d'abstinence mais jugea cela peu approprié sur le moment, l'homme ne paraissant pas disposé à écouter une quelconque explication. Certes, les traces étaient visibles mais il n'y avait pas péril en la demeure et le simple port d'un cache-cou pendant la journée solderait le problème.

Cependant, son calice paraissait à deux doigts de s'arracher les cheveux à leur vue.

Le vampire soupira et s'apprêtait à prodiguer quelques paroles de réconfort visiblement nécessaires à quand celui-ci se retourna et le pointa du doigt l'air rageur.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! C'est toi qui m'as fait ça ! T'es une saleté de vampire ! » Gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde en serrant si fort les poings que ses jointures devinrent blanches.

Ichigo pour sa part était perplexe. C'était la première fois qu'il observait ce genre de réaction après la création d'un lien calice-vampire. Assis sur le bord du lit, sa virilité simplement cachée par un bout de drap blanc, il examinait curieusement les allées et venues furieuses du jeune homme qui paraissait à la limite de l'apoplexie.

« Pourquoi moi? » Tonna soudainement l'humain.

Le vampire fronça les sourcils, vaguement contrarié par cette réaction qu'il jugeait un peu excessive.

« Si je ne m'abuse, il me semble que c'est toi qui es venu vers moi. » Expliqua posément le rouquin.

Cette réponse sembla mettre l'homme hors de lui.

« Quoi ? Jamais de la vie !»

« Jamais de la vie ? »

**_Flashback_**

_**Édimbourg**  
_

_Il déambulait tranquillement dans le salon de son hôte, un verre de champagne à la main. __Il s'ennuyait furieusement, n'entendant rien d'autres que des conversations conventionnelles ou badines entre gens suffisants et ergotant sur leur possessions réelles ou à venir. _

_La soirée était déjà bien avancée et la plupart des invités, appartenant tous à __la fine fleure de la société Edimbourgeoise, jeunesse dorée et future élite du pays, s'adonnait déjà dans des activités plutôt prenantes, fumant de l'opium au point de délirer sans fin sur les moulures en stuc du plafond ou participant à une orgie dans la pièce à côté. _

_C'est alors qu'il le remarqua. Assez grand, élancé, avec une indescriptible classe conférée en partie par l'argent et en majorité par l'éducation, le jeune homme se tenait dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre, dardant ses yeux noirs sur deux amis qui conversaient non loin. L'intensité __du regard qu'il portait sur eux alluma une étincelle dans son ventre et fit fleurir un sourire sur son visage. _

_Voilà, c'était cela qu'il voulait. _

_Exactement ça. _

_Qu'on le dévore des yeux. _

_Il avait enfin trouvé quelque chose d'__intéressant. Après tout, il allait peut-être finir par s'amuser cette nuit._

_

* * *

Ichigo avait méticuleusement scruté l'assistance à la recherche d'un calice potentiel. La pièce de réception était pleine de jeunes gens respirant l'opulence, au sens littéral du terme. Ichigo était très sensible au régime alimentaire de ses sources et ne tenait pas tomber sur un pauvre mal nourri au sang carencé ! Quand à l'âge, il avait décidé cette fois de sélectionner sa source dans la tranche des 20 – 25 ans, histoire de bénéficier d'une créature disposant de son plein potentiel physique. _

_Il détaillait les hommes comme les femmes. A ce niveau, il n'avait pas de préférence. Si il pouvait éviter la gente féminine et leur c__ycle hormonal, il en serait fort aise, néanmoins, au vu de l'urgence de la situation, il jugeait préférable de ne pas multiplier les critères. _

_Il avait faim. Toute cette chair fraîche dégageait une odeur des plus engageantes. Déambulant de-ci, de-là, il humait les diverses effluves, repérant une brunette au fumet assez appétissant qui conversait avec groupe d'amis._

_Pas mal mais pas encore la perle rare._

_Deux jeunes hommes discutaient à l'autre bout de la pièce et l'un deux lui semblait être une bonne alternative à son manque de calice. _

_Il allait se diriger vers eux quand soudainement un bras puissant se glissa autour de sa taille._

_« Bonsoir. » Murmura une voix rauque une voix à l'oreille. « Que dirais-tu de quitter cette soirée d'un ennui mortel pour te consacrer à des activités plus…passionnantes ? »_

_La voix était enjôleuse et le corps musclé de l'humain était déjà plaqué contre lui. Le vampire eut un temps d'arrêt, se figeant brutalement sous ce contact inattendu. _

_N'avait-on jamais appris à cet humain à ne pas se coller ainsi à un vampire ? Les conséquences pouvaient être fâcheuses…_

_Interprétant d'une toute autre façon la réaction de son interlocuteur, la voix repris._

_« Tsss… Allons, ne sois pas si rigide. J'ai vu comment tu regardais les deux autres depuis tout à l'autre. Laisse tomber, ils m'arrivent pas à la cheville. »_

_Le vampire, ébahi par cette extraordinaire audace, leva son regard sur l'impudent qui osait le provoquer aussi ouvertement. Il fut immédiatement captivé par l'intensité fiévreuse qu'il lut dans les prunelles turquoise. L'homme était grand, plus que lui, et dégageait une beauté mâle impressionnante. Et diablement attirante._

_« Vraiment ? » Répondit-il simplement à la téméraire créature qui s'offrait ainsi à lui._

_Cette réponse attira un sourire sur le visage de l'homme. C'était gagné._

_« Viens donc, je vais te montrer. » Répliqua-t-il en l'entrainant derechef vers les étages._

_Entrant dans une chambre du dernier étage, l'humain mit dehors la petite bonne qui occupait les lieux en lui glissant quelques billets dans la main._

_Ils n'avaient pas refermé la porte derrière eux que l'homme avait plaqué Ichigo contre le mur, l'embrassant voracement, avec une violence et un désir indéniables._

_Jamais encore un humain n'avait été si entreprenant avec lui, si brut. Si excitant. Malgré lui, le vampire aux cheveux roux se rendit compte qu'il l'embrassait tout aussi fougueusement, plaquant contre lui le corps aux muscles d'acier._

_Le vampi__re n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le moindre mot qu'on lui avait déjà ôté son pantalon et ouvert sa chemise. Les paumes chaudes de l'humain parcouraient son corps de haut en bas, finissant de dévêtir le vampire. Lâchant ses lèvres, l'homme se recula un peu pour enlever à son tour ses vêtements, dévoilant une impressionnante balafre qui barrait son torse de haut en bas. Le rouquin n'eut pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit que l'humain était de nouveau plaqué contre lui, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille tandis que ses mains descendaient vers des sphères plus chaudes. _

_Ichigo ne put réprimer un gémissement. L'odeur de cette peau nue était divine__, tentatrice au possible après tous ces jours de jeun. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et, regardant le corps qui s'agitait contre lui, n'eut plus qu'une envie : planter ses crocs dans cette gorge palpitante. _

_L'humain s'énerva un peu__ de la docilité de son partenaire, qui paraissait stupéfié dans sa contemplation._

_« Me dis pas que c'est la première fois que tu vois un homme nu ! Si c'est ça, tu vas pas être déçu gamin !» Grogna-t-il tandis qu'il les propulsait sur le petit lit. _

_L'humain se montrait diaboliquement entreprenant, caressant sans gêne le sexe tendu du vampire qui luttait de toutes ses forces contre l'onde brûlante de désir qui lui courrait dans le corps de plus en plus rapidement. Lorsque les lèvres rougies de l'homme reprirent les siennes, il cessa de respirer, se retenant de mordre la chair pulpeuse. _

_D'une main, __l'humain lui écarta les jambes pour s'installer sur lui, le dominant complètement, permettant ainsi au vampire d'admirer son impressionnante musculature aux abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et aux pectoraux saillants._

_Ichigo était complètement déconcerté. Jamais encore il n'avait rencontré un humain capable d'autant de force. Un vampire adulte était d'un poids bien supérieur à la moyenne, dépassant de loin les 200 kg. Et pourtant, cet étrange humain le manipulait plutôt aisément. _

_Respirant l'odeur des courts __ cheveux bleus tandis que l'homme mordillait doucement un de ses mamelons, le vampire comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus se retenir bien longtemps. _

_Il voulait un calice._

_I__l semblait qu'il en avait trouvé un! _

_Empoignant __l'homme par la taille, il l'attira aussi doucement que possible vers lui et l'embrassa goulument, se délectant par avance des plaisirs à venir, balançant doucement ses hanches. L'humain ricana doucement, visiblement ravi que son partenaire y mette un peu du sien et accentua le rythme, pressant plus fort son bassin contre le sien. _

_Ichigo, les yeux fermés, sentait le désir monter de plus en plus et comprit, en écoutant ses battements de cœur, que l'humain ne pourrait plus attendre plus longtemps. Il sentit l'homme se positionner entre ses jambes et ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Trop concentré sur ses act__ivités, l'humain ne vit pas les deux pupilles complètement noires et un peu folles se rouvrirent. _

_« Désolé mais je ne crois pas que ca va se passer comme ca. » Murmura Ichigo en se redressant. _

_Il attrapa l'humain par la taille et, d'un geste vif, le retourna, inversant ainsi leurs positions. Le ventre plaqué contre le lit, __l'homme mit un instant avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait._

_« Putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ! Descends de… » Rugit-il avant d'avoir le souffle coupé par le poids du vampire qui s'allongea sur lui, pesant de toute sa masse contre son dos._

_Ichigo, ivre de désir, plaça sa main gauche sur les hanches de l'homme et l'immobilisa tandis qu'il le pénétrait. Il gronda doucement de plaisir, le nez contre sa nuque. C'était si bon, ce corps chaud et appétissant qui l'enserrait tandis qu'il se balançait doucement, ce sang qu'il sentait bouillonnait sous lui, les effluves qui montaient de ce corps en sueur. Et le rythme palpitant du sang battant dans sa gorge. _

_C'était divin. Et ce le serait encore plus dans une seconde. _

_Sous lui, il sentait son calice g__ronder sourdement, il n'aurait su dire si c'était de plaisir ou non. Mais, lorsqu'il enfonça ses crocs dans la chair tendre, le cri étouffé qu'il entendit était clairement un signe de douleur. Le liquide se répandit dans sa bouche, vivifiant tout son être, chassant la soif, électrisant tout son corps, lui procurant une incroyable poussée d'adrénaline. _

_Il lui sembla revivre. Le vampire poussa un rugissement sourd et resserra sa prise, enserrant son partenaire dans un étau de chair, plantant plus profondément ses dents et accéléra le rythme de ses coups de hanches. Quand le plaisir atteignit son paroxysme, il poussa un rugissement sourd et se relâcha brusquement. Le calice sous lui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Alors, il s'écroula sur le côté, sombrant dans le néant à son tour._

_Fin du flashback_

« Mais bordel, je voulais un mec pour la nuit ! Pas m'accoquiner avec Dracula ! » Hurla l'humain.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, la conversation commençant sérieusement à l'exaspérer.

« Il fallait y réfléchir avant. » Répliqua vertement le vampire.

« QUOI ? »

« Ça suffit maintenant ! Je suis un vampire et tu es mon calice, que cela te plaise ou non. Nous sommes liés par le poison vampirique qui circule dans tes veines. Alors, autant t'y faire. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » Cingla froidement Ichigo.

A ces mots, l'homme se figea un instant avant de se ruer sur le vampire et de lui décrocher un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire. Il allait abattre de nouveau son poing quand le vampire arrêta son geste d'une main et lui décrocha un coup direct dans l'estomac. L'humain s'écroula aussitôt sur le lit, inconscient.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en se tenant la mâchoire en grondant sourdement.

Diantre, il frappait fort cet animal ! Étonnamment fort d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas cru bon d'esquiver le premier coup, se disant que si un peu d'exercice pouvait détendre son calice, il pouvait bien lui passer ce petit caprice mais il semblait que l'homme possédât une force hors du commun pour un être humain.

Il profita de ce moment de calme pour détailler un peu plus le corps de son calice tout en se rhabillant. Il ne correspondait en rien à ses critères habituels et ne ressemblait à aucun de ses précédents calices.

C'était…Une œuvre d'art.

Plus grand que lui et bien plus musclé, son corps lui rappelait les sculptures grecques. Son regard s'attarda sur l'énorme cicatrice de son torse et remonta vers le visage aux mâchoires angulaires, aux pommettes saillantes, presque félines. Ses traits étaient détendus, le faisant paraitre plus jeune. Il poursuivit son inspection jusqu'aux courts cheveux bleus placés dans un désordre indescriptible.

Son étonnement grandit encore quand il constata que l'homme ne portait aucune marque de leurs ébats de la veille. Il n'avait pourtant pas été tellement précautionneux, lui agrippant les hanches avec force et pourtant, aucune ecchymose n'était visible.

Un grognement lui signala que son calice revenait à lui. Se tenant sur ses gardes, Ichigo observa l'humain reprendre conscience.

* * *

C'est avec un déplaisir certain qu'il distingua une masse de cheveux à travers ses yeux mi-clos. Il se releva à demi en râlant et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Ainsi ce n'était pas un rêve mais un cauchemar.

Un horrible et réel cauchemar.

Il avait bel et bien entrainé un vampire dans son lit, finissant ainsi mordu et lié à celui-ci.

Dans quelle galère s'était-il encore embarqué ?

Une très très longue galère visiblement. Dont il savait qu'il ne sortirait pas si aisément. On ne défiait pas impunément un vampire. Les choix d'un calice restaient très limités et son ignorance de la culture vampirique ne l'aidait pas à trouver une échappatoire. Pour l'heure, il n'avait guère d'alternative. Il allait devoir suivre ce fichu suceur de sang.

En soupirant il leva la tête et croisa le regard du rouquin. Celui-ci était sagement assis sur une chaise, attendant apparemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits et revienne à de meilleures dispositions.

« Et si nous partions ? » Proposa le vampire. « Je crois que la propriétaire des lieux aimerait récupérer sa chambre. »

Effectivement, la petite bonne se tenait sur le seuil, serrant timidement son tablier entre ses mains.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et le rouquin demanda à la jeune fille de revenir dans quelques minutes, le temps que « Monsieur se revêtisse. »

Il rassembla ses affaires très rapidement, constatant au passage que sa chemise tenait désormais plus du lambeau que du vêtement.

Le vampire le surveillait du coin de l'œil, craignant surement qu'il ne se rebelle. Ils allaient sortir quand l'humain attrapa soudainement Ichigo par le col de sa chemise et le propulsa contre le mur.

« Écoute-moi bien, suceur de sang. Je vais te suivre et je serai ton calice mais je te préviens, ne me touche plus jamais comme tu l'as fait hier soir. Tu as saisi ?» Chuchota-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les iris chocolat du vampire.

Un éclair métallique passa dans les yeux d'Ichigo. De quoi parlait cet imbécile ? De la morsure ? Comment pouvait-il espérer qu'un vampire se nourrisse sans mordre?

« Je ne te suis pas très bien. De quoi s'agit-il ?» Demanda-t-il fort poliment.

L'étau autour de la gorge du rouquin se resserra.

« Il s'agit de qui domine qui. » Gronda l'homme. « Plus jamais tu m'entends, ou je promets que tu regretteras ton immortalité. » Souffla-t-il.

La menace était réelle mais Ichigo ne put retenir un fin sourire. Ainsi son petit calice au tempérament de feu n'aimait pas être dominé… Ce ne serait pas un problème pour lui.

D'un geste sec, il se dégagea de l'emprise de l'humain et épousseta sa chemise, effaçant les plis.

« Aucun souci. Allons-y. »

* * *

**Auberge du Chat Noir**

L'appétit de son nouveau calice faisait plaisir à voir. Assis face à lui, Grimmjow dévorait à pleines dents une belle assiette de viande et de pommes de terre. Pendant le court trajet qui les avait conduits à l'auberge où ils avaient décidé de déjeuner, Ichigo avait réussi à obtenir une information essentielle : son nom et prénom.

Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Ce nom ne lui disait rien mais ca sonnait bien.

Il sentit le regard de Grimmjow posé sur lui et leva les yeux.

« Tu ne manges pas ? Je veux dire, jamais ? » Demanda abruptement l'humain.

La question le prit au dépourvu, amenant un sourire sur son visage. Ce garçon semblait manquer de connaissance sur les us et coutumes des vampires. Ça en était presque mignon.

« Non. Du moins pas de la façon dont tu l'entends. Je peux boire la plupart des liquides. Je ne rechigne pas devant une bonne tasse de thé ou un petit cognac, même si j'ai évidemment une nette préférence pour le sang. Mais la nourriture solide nous rend malade. Donc nous nous en passons. » Répondit-il simplement.

Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants avant qu'Ichigo ne reprit.

« Peut-être aimerais-tu savoir où nous allons ? »

Le bleuté leva un sourcil.

« Parce que j'ai le choix ? »

Haussement d'épaules. Évidemment, vu comme cela…

« Non, pas vraiment en effet. Mais cela pourrait t'intéresser tout de même. »

Grimmjow attrapa son verre de vin et jaugea une seconde le vampire.

« Dis-toujours. » Lança-t-il avant de vider son verre d'une traite.

Intérieurement, Ichigo s'amusait beaucoup. L'humain, sous ses dehors éminemment rugueux, se révélait plutôt curieux bien qu'il s'évertue à ne rien laisser paraitre.

« Nous nous rendons au domaine de Wallace, au Nord de l'Écosse. Le domaine est situé à quelques kilomètres de la ville de Worcester, où j'étudie à la faculté. Nous sommes un clan assez nombreux. Je pense qu'au total, nous sommes une dizaine mais ce chiffre est fluctuant. »

« Une dizaine ?»

L'effroi qui était apparut sur le visage de Grimmjow fit rire le vampire, ce que ce dernier n'appréciât pas du tout.

Pouvait-on franchement lui reprocher de ne pas être follement enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller dans un repère empli de suceurs de sang ? Déjà qu'il avait du mal à supporter un seul de ces spécimens alors plusieurs…

« Grands dieux non ! » S'exclama Ichigo, riant toujours. « Une dizaine, vampires et calices confondus. Nous sommes cinq vampires à vivre en permanence au manoir, chacun avec son calice. Cependant, il arrive que nous ayons des hôtes de passage. On ne fait pas vraiment attention puisque la place ne manque pas… »

Grimmjow ne répondit rien. Finalement, il ne lui tardait plus trop d'avoir des détails.

L'arrivée au domaine étant prévue pour la fin de soirée, il aurait donc connaissance de la réalité bien assez tôt.

* * *

Alors, pas déçu j'espère? Ce duo Ichi/Grimm vous plait-il?

:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello ami lecteur!

Je sais, j'ai pris mon temps mais promis, je n'avais pas oublié qu'un chapitre était attendu!

Petit mot pour Ayu: Merci pour tes encouragements!

La suite donc!

**Chapitre 3: Révélation.** Les premiers pas de Grimm au château des vampires.

_Remarque de mise en page: Je passe souvent du point de vu d'Ichigo à celui de Grimm. Je le matérialise sous forme d'un trait plein. Pour les changements de lieux ou dans le temps (hormis les flashback) en général, je l'indique en gras en plus de la barre._

* * *

**Révélation**

Ichigo était plutôt satisfait. Assis dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre de la tour Est, il surplombait une bonne partie du parc et avait un point de vue imprenable sur les alentours en dépit de la pénombre. C'était son endroit préféré de tout le domaine, le calme y était toujours intense, parfait, incitant à la réflexion. Un vent froid agitait ses cheveux sans pourtant lui arracher de frisson. Il repensait tranquillement aux récents événements et se trouvait fort aise du résultat.

Il avait ramené Grimmjow en fin de journée et l'avait présenté aux différents calices présents. Hisana tout comme Hisagi eurent l'air ravi qu'Ichigo ait déniché une nouvelle source, ce que le rouquin nota avec amusement. Visiblement, ils avaient craint de subir ses assauts en période de jeun…La jeune Neliel avait chaleureusement salué le jeune homme, tout comme le petit Hanatarou.

Grimmjow n'avait presque rien dit, surement rassuré par la vue des nombreux humains en vie et en bonne santé qui peuplaient les lieux. Il avait simplement froncé les sourcils quand Ichigo lui avait montré sa chambre mais n'avait posé aucune question.

En dépit de la soif qui le tenaillait, le vampire l'avait laissé se coucher sans nouvelle morsure. Il préférait lui laisser le temps de s'acclimater. Après tout, c'était un rude changement de vie pour un humain et il supposait qu'une petite période d'accalmie serait bienvenue. Même si cette privation n'était pas des plus agréables pour lui…

Une ombre agile vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

« Salut. Alors, il parait que tu as trouvé ta perle rare ? »

Ichigo sourit largement.

« Salut toi. Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite.»

« Tss, c'est juste que j'ai l'ouïe fine et l'œil vif. De toute manière, n'importe qui pourrait dire la même chose rien qu'en voyant ta mine ravie. »

« Tu exagères, comme toujours. »

« Et toi tu éludes la question. Comme toujours. » Répliqua vertement Toshiro.

Satané frangin.

Ils se connaissaient décidément trop bien. Des centaines d'années de vie les avaient rendus transparents l'un pour l'autre. Inutile de biaiser, Toshiro ne céderait pas. Il ne cédait jamais de toute manière.

« Ravi. Perle rare… J'ignore si ce sont les mots exacts. Perle rare, vraiment, je ne pense pas ! Mais… »

« Mais ravi, oui ? » Se moqua le gamin. « Serait-il possible que tu aies appris à aimer ce qu'il t'est possible d'avoir ? Voilà une centaine d'années de maturité de gagnées en une nuit ! Ce calice fait des miracles ! »

Ichigo gronda doucement, les remarques à brûle-pourpoint d'Hitsugaya avaient le don de titiller ses nerfs.

« Par contre j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te retient de le mordre… » Lança Toshiro.

Ichigo leva un sourcil surpris.

« Je te signale que tes iris sont toujours bien sombres. C'est pas avec une morsure que tu vas te remettre d'aplomb.» Fit remarquer le gamin.

« Merci Maman ! » Ironisa Ichigo. « Et tu voulais quoi ? Que je le vide de son sang histoire de retrouver une mine présentable ? Je mise sur la durée moi, monsieur ! »

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… » Rétorqua Toshiro sans rien ajouter de plus.

Ichigo connaissait bien son frère.

« Toi…Quelque chose te chiffonne…. »

Le léger froncement de sourcils de Toshiro lui indiqua qu'il avait raison.

Ichigo s'adossa contre le mur en soupirant et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il contempla un instant le profil parfait de son frère. Sa chevelure blanche scintillait sous la lumière lunaire et en devenait presque irréelle. Il était toujours surpris de constater à quel point le visage, pourtant encore juvénile d'Hitsugaya, pouvait être captivant.

« Va-t-il falloir que je te torture pour que tu me dises ce qui te trotte dans le tête ou bien aimes-tu juste faire durer le suspens ? » Plaisanta Ichigo.

Les yeux azurs le fixèrent un instant avant de replonger vers l'obscurité.

« Son odeur. Elle n'est pas exactement comme celle des autres humains. La différence est infime mais néanmoins, elle existe. Son odeur est …plus puissante. » Confessa le gamin.

« Je sais. Et je ne l'explique pas. » Soupira Ichigo.

_Et ce n'est pas la seule particularité de ce jeune homme…_Songea Ichigo en repensant à la nuit dernière.

Voyant que sa remarque risquait de gâcher la joie de vivre à peine retrouvée de son frangin, Toshiro préféra changer de sujet.

« Enfin, chaque humain a une odeur bien spécifique. Ton nouveau calice est sûrement en excellente santé voilà tout. Peut-être que tu pourras le garder plus longtemps celui-ci ! » Ironisa Toshiro.

Ichigo rit franchement en pensant au caractère irascible de l'humain.

« Voilà peut-être quelque chose que je regretterai au final! »

* * *

**Cuisines du Manoir**

« Je prépare le diner de ce soir. Te joins-tu à nous ? » Demanda courtoisement la jeune femme.

Grimmjow eut un moment de doute. Il n'avait aucune envie de converser avec qui que ce soit ce soir mais mourrait de faim. Et il n'était pas homme à restreindre son estomac.

« Heu oui. Si possible. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Hisana.

« Bien sûr que cela est possible. Crois-tu que nous laisserions mourir de faim la source d'Ichigo ? Tu es un des nôtres désormais Grimmjow. Tu es un nouveau membre de notre famille. »

Le jeune homme grimaça, pas forcement sûr d'apprécier cet état de fait.

La famille, il en avait déjà une et avait suffisamment à faire avec, pas besoin de rajouter une confrérie de vampires par dessus !

« Dis-mois, Grimmjow, as-tu plutôt un appétit d'oiseau ou quelque chose plus proche de celui d'un ogre ? Vu ta carrure, je pencherais plus pour la seconde option… » S'enquit Hisana.

Interloqué, le bleuté bredouilla une réponse indistincte qui ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.

La jeune femme se récria immédiatement.

« Oh, je t'en prie, pardonne mon indélicatesse ! Je ne voulais pas t'offenser ! »

Hisana paraissait sincèrement horrifiée de son manque de tact et ses joues avaient prises une délicate teinte cerise, signe indubitable de sa consternation.

_Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette maison de fous où tout le monde est d'une politesse délirante…_Pensa le jeune homme qui n'était certainement pas habitué à tant de manières.

« Non, non, pas de problème. » Assura-t-il. « Tu supposes bien, je mange comme un ogre. »

Hisana retrouva instantanément le sourire.

« Bien, je vais donc doubler les quantités. »

Ne sachant quoi faire de sa personne ni si elle aurait besoin d'aide, Grimmjow prit une chaise et s'attabla, détaillant la pièce au passage.

Le sol était carrelé avec un damier noir et blanc et les murs étaient faits de pierres de taille. De nombreuses fenêtres, disposées de part et d'autres du vaste plan de travail en marbre blanc, ouvraient sur le jardin et conféraient une impressionnante luminosité aux lieux. Il n'y avait que deux issues, la première par laquelle il était rentré et la seconde était un couloir qui menait vers une entrée secondaire du manoir. Il n'y avait pas de salle à manger séparée et une énorme table au plateau de bois foncé et aux pieds en fer forgé était placée à quelques mètres de là. Quelques plantes vertes étaient disposées de-ci, de-là, finissant de rendre la pièce agréable et chaleureuse.

Hisana s'était mise au travail en silence. La voir vêtue de son kimono traditionnel aux longues manches pagodes, ses cheveux ébènes parfaitement coiffés, préparant le diner, était une vision surnaturelle pour le jeune homme qui s'était toujours figuré les cuisinières comme d'énormes bonnes femmes aux chignons de travers.

Inutile de préciser que chez lui, il ne mettait jamais les pieds dans les cuisines, se contentant de dévorer ce qu'on lui proposait.

Grimmjow, accoudé sur un coin de la table, la regardait cuisiner, fasciné par la lenteur et la méticulosité des ses gestes. La menue jeune femme hachait méthodiquement oignons, carottes, mélangeait longuement la farce, finissant par rouler artistiquement ses ravioles. La voir découper stoïquement les brins de ciboulettes avec cette énorme lame, veillant à ce que chaque fragment sait la même taille que les autres était un spectacle inédit pour le jeune homme.

Et pourtant, en dépit de cette lenteur hypnotique, en moins d'une heure, Hisana avait préparé une centaine de ces raviolis, quelques litres de bouillon et une belle ration de riz blanc. C'était véritablement fascinant.

Essuyant doucement ses mains sur son tablier toujours immaculé, elle sourit à Grimmjow.

« Nous allons pouvoir passer à table d'ici quelques minutes. »

Sortant de sa transe, le bleuté eut comme un sursaut.

« Tu fais la cuisine pour tout le monde ici tous les soirs ? Enfin, je veux dire… » Se reprit-il en voyant qu'elle hochait négativement la tête. « Est-ce que tu fais la cuisine pour tous ceux qui mangent ici ? »

« Cela dépend. Hanatarou aime bien cuisiner lui aussi. Nous nous relayons en général. Lui s'occupe du repas de midi et moi de celui du soir même si parfois, nous apprécions de cuisiner ensemble. C'est un plaisir pour nous de le faire donc n'aies aucun scrupule à manger ce que nous préparons. A moins que toi aussi aies envie de participer et de cuisiner pour nous, alors nous gouterons tes plats avec joie. » Ajouta-t-elle gentiment.

« Ho, non, non, non. Pas si tu tiens à rester en vie du moins ! Je n'ai jamais rien préparé de ma vie et je ne crois pas que je réussirais à faire quelque chose de comestible ! » Grommela Grimmjow, préférant de loin mettre les pieds sous la table.

Hisana se pencha vers lui.

« Par contre, si d'aventure Hisagi ou Nell te proposait de te préparer quelque chose, je te conseille de décliner. Depuis que je les connais, pas une fois ils n'ont réalisé un met qui ne soit ni brulé soit pas assez cuit. Et cela fait déjà un certain nombre d'années, si tu me suis. » Chuchota-t-elle sur un ton de confidence.

Grimmjow hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

« Je retiens. Pas de Nell ni d'Hisagi en cuisine. »

« Surtout pas de Nell. » Renchérit Hisana en agitant son couteau l'air pensif, se remémorant sans doute quelque épisode calamiteux de tentatives culinaires de la jeune femme.

Quelques instants plus tard, la longue table de bois vernis était dressée pour cinq et Hisana fit tinter une petite cloche.

« C'est le signe annonçant que le diner est servi. » Expliqua-t-elle au nouveau venu.

Le repas fut savoureux et Grimmjow ne regretta pas d'avoir déclaré être un gros mangeur, piochant sans vergogne dans le plat. Quand à l'ambiance, le mot familial était à fois adapté et en même temps, un peu déplacé. Il n'aurait su dire quels sentiments exacts cette tablée de personnes, vivant ensembles depuis des années sans pourtant n'avoir aucun lien entre elles, lui conférait. Il se sentait à la fois bien et vaguement mal à l'aise, comme étant à sa place mais sans vouloir y être.

Il avait fait connaissance avec les autres humains, apprenant avec surprise que Nell était le calice de la sublime femme vampire qu'il avait entrevue dans l'entrée du manoir. La jeune femme avait rougi de plaisir quand Grimmjow avait complimenté son maitre.

« Dame Harribel est exceptionnelle. » Avait-elle simplement murmuré.

Hanatarou lui avait fait un portait enflammé d'Ikkaku, son vampire étant visiblement féru d'arts martiaux et disposé à lui enseigner toute sa science.

D'après ce qu'il avait compris, Hisana était le calice d'un vampire nommé Byakuya depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Il en avait avalé sa raviole de travers.

« Des centaines d'années ? » Répéta-t-il stupidement en se demandant comment la jeune femme pouvait bien conserver ce visage de poupée ivoirine alors qu'elle aurait dû être redevenue poussière depuis des lustres.

Hisana avait laissé entendre son rire cristallin et lui avait alors expliqué que grâce à la création du lien, le vampire conférait un peu de son immortalité à son calice, stoppant son vieillissement dès la première morsure.

« Mais alors…Comment se fait-il que certains calices meurent ? » Questionna le bleuté qui n'y comprenait goutte.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent pour de multiples raisons. La plus simple est accidentelle tout bonnement parce que si nous pouvons avoir une longévité semblable à celle de nos vampires, nous n'en avons pas la force ni la résistance. Ensuite, tout dépend de la qualité du lien. Plus celui-ci est puissant, plus le calice profite des extraordinaires facultés de son maitre. »

« Pour parler franchement. » Intervint Hisagi. « Disons qu'Ichigo n'avait pas des liens très étroits avec ses derniers calices, aussi sont-ils morts assez rapidement. »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas. » Le rassura Nell. « Ichigo et toi avez l'air faits pour vous entendre ! »

La soirée était déjà bien avancée quand il regagna sa chambre.

La pièce était assez vaste, avec un le lit contre le mur de l'entrée. De nombreux placards étaient disposés sur la gauche, encore vides pour le moment, le jeune homme n'ayant bien évidemment pas emporté ses vêtements avec lui. Deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin, entourées de lourds rideaux occultants. Un petit bureau en bois ciré était placé dessous associé à un fauteuil de vieux cuir marron. Quelques rayonnages, vides également, étaient fixés au mur. La chambre avait sa propre salle d'eau, entièrement faite de marbre blanc, avec un lavabo et une douche de plein pied. Des serviettes propres garnissaient les portants. L'ensemble était propre et confortable, sans extravagance. Des teintes claires de jaunes et de blanc avaient été choisies pour la décoration et pour l'heure, aucune toile ni aucun objet n'apportait de touche plus personnelle à cet ensemble.

Grimmjow soupira en se jetant sur le lit. Les draps sentaient bons et étaient doux au toucher et la literie était tout à fait correcte. Ainsi, c'était là qu'il allait passer le reste de ses jours. Voilà qui ne l'enthousiasmait pas. Il avait été plus que surpris quand Ichigo lui avait indiqué ses quartiers, il pensait que les calices et les vampires étaient plus intimes que cela, comme une sorte de couple.

Il s'était apparemment trompé.

Il se retrouvait donc relégué dans l'aile Sud du château avec les autres calices, confiné à cet espace dédié aux activités humaines, rabaissé au rôle de garde-manger sur pattes.

Ce qui l'irritait grandement.

C'était ca, être un calice ? Etre mis dans un coin pour vivoter en silence, le vampire ne daignant s'intéresser à lui que lorsque la faim le tenaillerait ? Tendre son cou et le reste quand le suceur de sang le décidait et puis attendre gentiment la prochaine fois ?

C'était ca, une relation avec un vampire ? Tsss, quelle stupidité ! Si le rouquin imaginait que lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack allait se laisser traiter de la sorte bien longtemps, il allait vite déchanter ! Il n'était pas un pot de fleur qu'on manipule à sa guise !

Ichigo…

Cet imbécile de vampire s'était débarrassé de lui comme d'une vieille chaussette malodorante, lui conseillant de reposer et de prendre une douche, précisant qu'il ne comptait pas se sustenter ce soir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Rageusement, le bleuté se dévêtit et se glissa nu dans les draps. Ca n'allait pas se passer comme cela.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

Le tailleur avait pris toutes ses mesures et avait promis de livrer le premier costume dans la journée. En attendant, Grimmjow devait se contenter des quelques vêtements offerts par Hisagi. Ils avaient bien une dizaine de centimètres d'écart et le bleuté se sentait gêné aux entournures. Il aurait bien aimé découvrir un peu plus le domaine et notamment le parc mais resta enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que ses nouveaux vêtements soient prêts.

Il passa la journée dans un ennui total, Ichigo ne se montra pas de l'après-midi.

Soit disant qu'il dormait.

Encore une aberration, ces créatures parasites préférant vivre la nuit plutôt que le jour comme toute personne sensée. Il n'eut pas le loisir de converser longuement avec les autres humains, chacun vacant à ses occupations, aussi ne les vit-il qu'au moment des repas.

C'est donc avec un soulagement fortement teinté d'un énervement certain qu'il vit Ichigo apparaitre en fin de journée.

Toujours avec son insupportable courtoisie, le vampire complimenta le jeune homme sur ses vêtements, prit de ses nouvelles, s'enquit de savoir si il avait passé une bonne soirée, si tout se passait bien avec les autres calices, si il ne manquait de rien.

Le bleuté se contenta de grommeler quelque chose qui signifiait vaguement qu'il n'y avait pas de souci, histoire d'endiguer ce flot de politesses. Provocateur, il regarda le vampire d'un air de défi et lui demanda franchement :

« Une petite faim peut-être ? »

Ichigo leva un sourcil, surpris par cette agressivité soudaine. Élevé à l'ancienne, il était habitué à un langage mesuré et à une certaine dose de tact. Avec cet humain, il en avait pour ses frais…

« Oui, bien sûr. Mais il est possible que tu sois fatigué après le prélèvement, aussi pensais-je le faire plus tard dans la soirée. Je me disais que tu apprécierais peut-être une promenade dans les jardins avant cela. »

« Tu te disais ? N'essaie pas de présumer de ce que je veux ou pas, suceur de sang ! Tu ne me connais pas ! » Cingla Grimmjow.

Ichigo serra les dents, mécontent.

Ce manque de respect lui hérissait le poil. Il était temps de mater un peu le caractère de cet humain.

« Bon, j'en conclue que la balade ne t'intéresse pas. J'irai donc à l'essentiel. » Murmura froidement le vampire.

« Ouais, c'est ca ! Arrêtons de tourner autour du pot avec toutes ces manières. Tu veux mon sang, alors prend-le. » Grogna Grimmjow en dévoilant son cou.

Ichigo eut un instant d'hésitation avant de fondre sur l'humain. Sans ménagement, le vampire le saisit par les avant bras et l'attira vers lui, plantant ses dents dans sa chair.

Grimmjow ne put réprimer un grondement étouffé, la morsure n'étant pas sans douleur. Il resta sans bouger, les bras ballants, laissant le vampire se sustenter sans mot dire.

Etrangement, la douleur dans son cou avait disparue en quelques secondes, faisant place à une excitation latente. Plus le vampire buvait son sang, plus il sentait l'adrénaline monter dans ses veines, augmentant la tension de son corps. Sa respiration s'accéléra et il dut serrer les dents pour n'émettre aucun soupir de désir. Son esprit entier était tourné vers la maitrise de son corps, sa fierté lui interdisant de laisser paraitre la moindre émotion positive face au vampire.

Il se sentait presque défaillir dans les bras de ce suceur de sang.

Comment cela était-il possible ?

Sa première morsure avait été très douloureuse, le précipitant dans l'inconscient. Et là, il se consumait de désir pour celui qui s'abreuvait à sa gorge ? C'était incompréhensible ! Et pourtant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie : que le vampire continue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le paroxysme.

Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. Alors que la respiration de l'humain se faisait de plus en plus saccadée, que les battements de son cœur s'emballaient, le vampire relâcha sa proie, faisant ouvrir de grands yeux frustrés chez le bleuté. Sans un mot, essuyant du pouce une minuscule goutte de sang restée sur sa lèvre, il quitta la chambre, laissant derrière lui un Grimmjow pantelant et tétanisé.

Il n'en revenait pas. Ce satané vampire avait osé le laisser en plan de cette façon ! Le laisser bavant de désir et horriblement excité et s'en aller tranquillement, comme si lui ne ressentait rien.

C'était comme cela qu'il voyait les choses : venir boire et s'en aller sans se soucier de rien ?

C'était cela, son rôle : être une source de sang frais et c'est tout, sans même avoir la compensation du sexe.

Pas moyen. Il n'avait pas signé pour cela !

* * *

Satisfait, Ichigo reprenait ses esprits dans ses appartements. Il avait du faire preuve de beaucoup de maitrise pour ne pas se ruer sur son calice, pour ne rien laisser transparaitre et mettre fin à la morsure avant d'être arrivé à satiété. Il aurait donné cher pour allonger ce corps chaud sur le lit et satisfaire ses sens.

Mais l'humain avait besoin d'une leçon. Il se croyait tout permis, libre d'être offensant, de lui parler de manière irrespectueuse. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de lui. Les calices eux-aussi répondaient à l'appel du sang. Plus ou moins fortement, selon les cas. Et pas de chance pour Grimmjow, son tempérament de feu le rendait encore plus disposé à ce genre d'exercices. Ichigo avait bien sentit la tension envahir son corps, faisant bouillonner son sang, lui coupant le souffle.

L'humain n'avait qu'à bien se tenir. Les morsures pourraient être une partie de plaisir pour l'un comme pour l'autre. S'il le voulait bien. Dans le cas contraire, le vampire devrait se montrer plus ferme.

Une tornade d'hormones en fureur se fit soudain sentir.

Ichigo pivota vers la porte tandis que celle-ci s'ouvrait à la volée. Son calice, fumant de colère, était là. Il claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, stupéfiant Ichigo qui s'attendait à ce que celui-ci soit d'une part fatigué par le prélèvement et d'autre part maté par les événements précédents.

Visiblement, il ne fallait compter ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre.

En un battement de cil, le bleuté avait franchi l'espace les séparant et avait saisi le rouquin par la nuque, amenant leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant presque.

« Désolé Ichi, mais avec moi c'est donnant-donnant. Si tu veux mon sang, va me falloir une petite compensation. » Susurra-t-il suavement, le sourire carnassier qui faisait briller ses yeux ne présageant rien de bon.

Ichigo en répondit pas, de nouveau fasciné par la sensualité quasi bestiale que dégageait le bleuté. Avec cette même force étonnante dont il avait fait preuve auparavant, il attira le vampire à lui et se jeta voracement sur ses lèvres, mordant à pleines dents dans les appendices pulpeux. Cette fois, ce fut le rouquin qui déchira leurs vêtements, les dévêtissant tous les deux en quelques secondes.

Le vampire gronda de bonheur. Il appréciait la vision de leurs corps dénudés collés l'un à l'autre sans aucune pudeur. Et la tournure inattendue que prenaient les événements.

Grimmjow pour sa part, ne comptait pas y aller en douceur. Il projeta Ichigo contre l'armoire et se plaqua violemment contre lui. Ichigo sentit le bois se fendre sous le choc mais une main ferme détourna immédiatement le cours de ses pensées lorsqu'elle saisit son membre déjà durcit, lui imprimant un entrainant mouvement. Ichigo les yeux mi-clos, appréciait grandement le traitement et laissait ses mains parcourir le corps collé contre lui. Grimmjow lui mordit voracement l'épaule, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur.

L'éclair fulgurant qu'il vit dans ses prunelles turquoise alluma une tornade en lui. Il avait envie de dompter ce chat sauvage.

Brutalement, il repoussa l'humain vers le lit et lui sauta dessus. Bloquant ses poignets par-dessus sa tête, il fit courir son souffle froid sur le corps brulant de son amant, le faisant vibrer d'impatience avant de tracer des sillons humides sur sa peau.

Grimmjow s'impatienta vite de ces attentions bien trop tendres à son goût. En rugissant, il dégagea ses mains de l'emprise du vampire et le poussa hors du lit, le jetant sur le sol. Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait eu le temps de se relever, l'humain s'était assis sur le bord du lit et l'avait attrapé par les cheveux, dirigeant sa tête vers son entrejambe.

« Viens-là. » Ordonna Grimmjow d'une voix rauque. « Mais fais gaffe à tes dents, suceur de dents ! »

Ichigo sourit avant de prendre en bouche la virilité de son partenaire. Les gémissements qu'il provoqua chez l'humain le remplir de contentement. Grimmjow semblait bien décidé à ne pas se laisser dominer cette fois-ci, ce qui l'amusait fort, lui qui ne se laissait jamais aller à des relations intimes avec son calice.

Avant cela, il n'avait tenté l'expérience avec un humain qu'une seule fois et cela s'était soldé par la mort de ce dernier. Malgré tout ses efforts, le vampire n'avait réussi à refréner suffisamment sa force, brisant en dépit de sa vigilance plusieurs os au malheureux et finissant par lui casser la nuque dans un dernier mouvement. Tout cela avait rendu la chose fort désagréable. Ichigo n'était pas un homme précautionneux et aimait bien se laisser aller à ses pulsions. Aussi s'était-il rabattu sur une espèce plus résistante : la sienne. En conséquence, ses calices n'étaient pour lui que de véritables sources et pas du tout des compagnons de jeux.

Cependant, Grimmjow était en passe de le faire changer d'avis. Le bleuté le manœuvrait sans ménagement et n'hurlait pas de douleur dès qu'il posait un doigt sur lui, permettant au vampire de se déchainer.

Après quelques minutes de cette délicieuse torture, Grimmjow, à bout de souffle, attira Ichigo à lui, le tenant toujours par les cheveux, et s'empara de ses lèvres tandis que son bras libre s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

S'en suivit une bataille féroce, chacun luttant pour dominer l'autre tout en continuant à s'embrasser avidement. Les deux hommes finirent par s'écrouler à terre, allongés à l'un sur l'autre, Grimmjow assis à califourchon sur le rouquin qui l'avait finalement laissé gagner un peu de terrain. Sans ménagement, Grimmjow prit Ichigo à même le sol de la salle de bain, contre le marbre froid. Il enserra fortement la nuque du vampire afin d 'avoir une meilleure prise tandis qu'il lui assenait de puissants coups de rein qui faisait vrombir de plaisir le rouquin.

Leur lutte finit dans un rodéo bruyant et effréné, les laissant haletant et épuisés. Ichigo ne dut qu'à sa condition de vampire de réussir à trouver l'énergie nécessaire pour les emmener jusqu'au lit où ils se vautrèrent sans vergogne, éreintés.

Un simple coup d'œil autour d'eux et ils comprirent que l'appartement était dévasté.

Lorsque, cherchant leur souffle, les deux hommes allongés sur le lit au sommier désormais cassé contemplèrent l'étendu des dégâts, ils ne purent retenir un fin sourire moqueur. Puis, ils glissèrent dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

* * *

**Au matin**

Le réveil fut plus difficile. Grimmjow avait le corps fourbu et une migraine de tous les diables. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit en gémissant.

Bon, d'accord, ils n'y été pas allés de main morte la veille mais tout de même ! Lui qui n'était pas sujet aux maux de tête en avait un carabiné.

Ichigo, réveillé lui aussi, ne fut pas surpris outre mesure de cette petite faiblesse. Quand même, ce n'était qu'un humain !

Il se leva et enfila une robe de chambre de soie gris foncé tout en conseillant à Grimmjow de rester allongé puis sonna le majordome du château. Il commanda un copieux petit déjeuner avec une belle théière de thé noir.

Le bleuté tenta bien de marmonner qu'il préférait le café mais le rouquin hocha négativement la tête.

« Il est important que tu t'hydrates bien. Chaque morsure te faire perdre pas mal de sang que tu dois reconstituer. Avec le temps, les symptômes de fatigue disparaitront. Enfin… » Ajouta-t-il en souriant. « Sauf si on passe souvent des soirées comme celle de la veille. »

« Compte là-dessus suceur de sang ! Tu me prends mon sang, je te prends. Facile non ? » Maugréa le bleuté.

La fanfaronnade fit sourire encore plus le vampire. Décidément, ce calice était spécial ! Son caractère le fascinait : tempétueux, imprévisible, fier, téméraire, peut-être même un brin suicidaire. Un vrai bonheur dans l'univers vampirique où l'éternité était souvent faite d'ennui.

L'arrivée du serviteur tira le vampire de sa rêverie. Tandis que son calice dévorait, il reporta son attention sur ses appartements. Le bilan n'était pas triste. Outre le sommier du lit, la porte de l'armoire avait été brisée (dû à la projection de deux corps en ébullition tout contre), la chaise du bureau avait été projetée à l'autre bout de la pièce (elle trainait au milieu du chemin) et les draps étaient déchiquetés (après tout il n'était qu'un pauvre vampire qui devait bien mordre quelque part). Il songea avec amusement que si la situation devait se pérenniser dans cette voie (ce qu'il espérait bien), il allait devoir investir dans du mobilier moins fragile.

Il s'étira langoureusement, posant avec intérêt son regard sur le corps toujours nu de son calice. Il était appétissant en diable. Et cette force, cette fougue ! Jamais Ichigo n'aurait cru pouvoir prendre tant de plaisir avec un humain. Il était plutôt content de voir qu'il s'était trompé. Maintenant, il avait son calice rien qu'à lui. Cela aussi était une nouveauté. Jusqu'à présent, la nature vampirique de ses amants ne les avait guère portés vers la fidélité ou l'attachement. Que voulez-vous, l'éternité, ca refroidit même les plus fleurs bleues !

* * *

Le mal de tête passait lentement. Sur les conseils du suceur de sang, il avait descendu presque 1 litre de thé et avalé une baguette de pain beurrée, deux œufs à la coque et, histoire de mettre un peu de verdure dans tout ca, croqué une belle poire. Il en aurait ronronné de bien-être. Repu, il s'allongea de tout son long sur le matelas et se rendormit aussi sec.

Ichigo tenta d'octroyer un peu plus d'attention à son calice dans les jours qui suivirent. Il lui fit visiter les jardins et découvrir l'immense bibliothèque du manoir. Le bleuté avait tout regardé, pas mal grogné et n'avait pas spécialement adhéré à l'ambiance du château. Afin de l'occuper, Ichigo lui avait proposé de venir suivre des cours à l'université avec lui mais il avait décliné.

Aussi le bleuté se retrouva-t-il seul dans le manoir, cherchant à s'occuper mais en vain. Il s'ennuyait à mourir. Seules les visites du rouquin dissipaient son humeur maussade. Il n'avait pas envie de reprendre les cours, lui qui avait déjà eu du mal à suivre ceux que sa famille lui avait imposés. Ses pensées voguaient vers eux sans arrêt. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine maintenant qu'il ne leur avait pas donné signe de vie. Que devaient-ils penser ? Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient ?

Cela le minait. Il était parti sur une dispute, cherchant l'oubli et la débauche chez une connaissance d'Édimbourg. Il avait cru partir pour une nuit et le voilà coincé à jamais avec un vampire. Cette situation le mettait au supplice, partagé en deux, tiraillé par des sentiments contradictoires.

Il se rappelait encore cette fameuse dispute, là d'où tout était parti….

_Flashback_

_C'était un guet-apens. _

_La salle était solennelle, ses frères et sœurs étaient présents, revêtus de leurs costumes traditionnels, assis sur les hautes chaises de bois sculpté. _

_C'était un guet-apens et il n'avait rien vu venir. _

_Il avait pris leurs remarques à la légère, comme toujours__, et voilà le résultat. Il était coincé, debout au milieu de la salle du conseil, toute la famille réunie pour statuer sur son cas. Du moins presque toute la famille. Car le patriarche, leur grand-père n'était pas là. _

Dieu merci, ils n'ont pas fait venir le vieux. C'est toujours ca de pris…

_En cet instant, il détestait sa sœur, assise à droite, vêtue de son kimono de soie prune. A sa mine sévère, il savait déjà__ ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Il entendait déjà ses reproches et ses critiques. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la gauche, quêtant un peu de soutien auprès de son frère. Son regard fuyant n'indiquait rien de bon. Alors, c'était comme cela qu'ils voulaient la jouer. Et bien rester plus qu'à faire face. Il se redressa un peu plus, les fixant fièrement. _

_Ses oncles et tantes étaient là également. _

_Toute la smala. _

_Un vrai bonheur. _

_Il décida d'y aller franco. _

_« Bon alors, c'est quoi le blème ? » Lâcha-t-il rudement. _

_« Suffit Grimm ! » Ordonna sèchement sa sœur. « Inutile de prendre de ton là avec nous ! Tu sais très bien que si nous en sommes là, c'est uniquement ta faute alors n'en rajoute pas ! »_

_« Super entrée en matière sœurette ! Ça donne envie…Bien et si nous étions un peu constructif ? » Lança Stark, tentant d'apaiser le jeu. _

_Il connaissait bien ces deux là et préférait éviter tout pugilat. _

_Yoruichi se ressaisit et respira un grand coup. _

_« Grimmjow, si nous t'avons convoqué aujourd'hui, c'est pour te parler de ton avenir. Tu es le dernier de la famille, le plus jeune. C'est pourquoi nous avons toléré tes fantaisies pendant tout ce temps, histoire que jeunesse se passe. Peut-être avons-nous été trop laxistes avec toi, je ne sais pas… Mais désormais, il est plus que temps d'arrêter toutes ces bêtises et de revenir dans le droit chemin. Tu es un homme, plus un gamin, aussi dois-tu te comporter comme tel. Je n'ai pas fini ! » Tonna-t-elle alors que Grimmjow allait répliquer. « Tu veux avoir des droits dans cette famille, alors endosse d'abord tes responsabilités ! Range-toi et fonde une famille, c'est ce que nous attendons tous de toi. »_

_Grimmjow se renfrogna. Il en était sûr, ils n'allaient pas le lâcher avec ça. _

_« Tu es bien silencieux maintenant. C'est pourtant à toi de parler. Qu'as-tu à répondre à ta sœur ? » Demanda Ukitake, le frère de sa mère, décédée depuis longtemps. _

_Le bleu__té soupira et répéta ce qu'il leur avait déjà dit une bonne centaine de fois._

_« Je ne veux pas me marier Yoruichi, tu le sais très bien. Je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes, je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai jamais. Alors arrête de vouloir à tout prix me caser ! »_

_Yoruichi leva un sourcil, dédaigneuse. _

_« Je ne te demande pas d'aimer une femme, ni même de lui être fidèle, je te demande d'en épouser une et d'avoir des descendants. »_

_« Et comment veux-tu que j'ai des descendants si je ne suis pas attiré par les femmes ? » Siffla Grimmjow. _

_« Et bien tu vas te forcer un peu non ? Cela ne te tuera pas ! Après tout, tu n'as jamais essayé alors qui sait, peut-être que tu trouverais ca à ton goût ! »_

_« Ca m'étonnerait fortement ! T'avoir pour sœur est suffisant pour être dégouté à vie de la gente féminine ! »_

_« GRIMMJOW ! » Hurla-t-elle, outrée. _

_Yoruichi semblait prête à lui arracher les yeux pour ces propos. Jugeant la situation périlleuse, Stark préféra intervenir. _

_« Écoute Grimm, Je comprends tes motivations et personnellement, sache que cela ne me pose aucun problème. Tu peux bien aimer qui tu veux, cela ne me regarde pas. Nous comprenons tous ici vers où vont tes préférences et nous en sommes désolés pour toi. Chaque personne présente ici, chaque membre de notre famille a un rôle à jouer et en particulier, celui de faire perdurer notre nom. Tu le sais, tu l'as toujours su, la survie de notre famille passe avant tout. Ce conseil a été réuni pour te faire prendre conscience que ceci n'est pas négociable. Dans notre mansuétude, nous n'avons pas encore mis Yamamoto-sama au courant. Cependant, sache que si ton comportement ne s'améliore pas, nous n'aurons d'autres choix que de l'avertir. M'as-tu bien compris ? »_

_L'estomac noué, Grimmjow hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Voyant sa mine déconfite, son frère se radoucit. _

_« On ne veut pas te rendre malheureux frérot. Mets-y un peu de bonne volonté et tu verras, je suis sûr qu'on pourra te trouver une gentille femme avec laquelle tu t'entendras très bien. Et imagine comme tu seras heureux lorsque tu verras ta famille réunie autour de toi. »_

_Grimmjow ne répondit pas, voyant bien qu'il était inutile de lutter. Ravalant sa rage, il quitta la pièce la tête haute et courut se terrer dans ses appartements. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, il quittait les lieux en douce pour se rendre à une soirée à Edimbourg._

_Fin du flashback_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà! Alors, ca vous a plu? Ou pas?

;-)


	4. Chapter 4

Salut amis lecteurs! Me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 qui est, je l'espère, attendu!

Petit mot pour Ayu: Halala, en voilà une bonne remarque! Je dirait que ton intuition est plutôt bonne ;-) J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même et te surprendra quand même un petit peu! Merci pour ta review!

Allez, c'est parti pour le **Chapitre 4**- **Memories**: le passé d'Ichigo refait surface.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Memories**

Il était positivement furieux. Il se sentait humilié, inutile et en prime, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Ce fichu, infâme, traitre, enfoiré et sale c** de vampire l'avait laissé en plan tandis qu'il partait joyeusement faire la fête avec ses amis suceurs de sang.

Non pas qu'il aime particulièrement la compagnie de tous ces affamés des hématies mais il en avait ras le bol de rester confiné dans les quatre murs du manoir. Certes, il était vaste ce fichu tas de pierre mais à force de rester seul, on en avait vite fait le tour !

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas emmené ? Il ne le jugeait pas assez bien éduqué ? Pas assez présentable ? On ne s'embarrasse pas d'un calice en société ?

Il avait passé la nuit la plus pourrie de sa vie, tournant et ratournant dans son lit, trop énervé pour s'endormir, en pensant au rouquin en train de siroter du champagne (si, si, il en était sur !) et de bavarder tranquillement des sujets divers et variés, profitant d'une compagnie agréable, disserte et surtout nouvelle !

Il avait vu l'aube arriver avec bonheur et était parti se promener sur le marché du village voisin, histoire de se distraire un peu. La vue des nombreux stands regorgeant de nourriture, de breloques, de tissus, entendre les passants faire leurs courses, tout cela le déstressait, amenait un peu de nouveauté dans la routine morne de son quotidien de calice.

Cette petite balade au grand air lui avait même redonné de l'appétit! Pour un peu il pardonnerait à Ichigo...

C'est alors qu'en passant devant l'un des stands, il eut une illumination.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait presque quand Ichigo émergea enfin. La soirée avait été longue, et n'avait fini qu'au petit matin. La gestion de ses affaires sur l'autre continent lui prenait un temps fou, les marchands n'étant pas avares d'anecdotes ou de plaisanteries. Ces mondanités forcées le fatiguaient plus qu'autre chose mais il ne pouvait y couper au risque de voir péricliter des activités juteuses, sources non négligeables de revenus.

Malgré lui, il se sentait un peu coupable d'avoir laissé Grimmjow tout seul. Il avait bien compris au silence obtus qu'il avait reçu en lui annonçant son absence que l'humain aurait apprécié une distraction. Mais le vampire, qui trouvait déjà pénible d'y aller alors qu'il y avait son intérêt, avait préféré ne pas imposer cela à son calice, se disant qu'une bonne nuit de repos lui serrait plus profitable.

Il se leva prestement prit une douche et s'habilla, pressé de retrouver le jeune homme.

_Peut-être qu'un diner au restaurant pourrait lui faire plaisir… _

Il trouva le bleuté assis sur son lit en train de bouquiner. L'onde glaciale que lui renvoya son regard ne laissait planer aucun doute quant à son humeur.

Indubitablement mauvaise.

« Pas envie de parler. » Gronda Grimmjow. « Alors, tu bois et tu te tais. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Décidément, son langage ne s'améliorait pas. Mais peut-être qu'après le prélèvement, sa langue se délierait….

Il s'approcha doucement et se pencha vers lui, ayant l'eau à la bouche par avance. Il fonça légèrement le nez en s'approchant de la peau blanche, lui trouvant une odeur inhabituelle mais l'appel du sang était trop fort et il mordit la chair offerte sans se poser plus de question.

Avec un grondement étouffé, il repoussa l'humain en suffoquant. Le liquide avait un gout horrible qui lui brulait la langue et lui retournait l'estomac. Se tenant la gorge, il recracha le sang sur le parquet de la chambre, titubant presque.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard triomphant de Grimmjow.

Qu'avait donc encore fait cet imbécile de calice ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ce n'est pas bon ? » Demanda innocemment le bleuté.

Ichigo se redressa enfin, les yeux brillant de fureur.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ca ? »

« De faire quoi ? »

« Ça suffit Grimmjow! » Gronda-t-il d'un ton sans appel. « Tu le sais très bien. »

« Moi ? Faire quelque chose ? Rien de spécial. »

« Grimmjow… » Menaça Ichigo.

Ses traits étaient crispés et pour la première fois, l'humain pouvait lire la nature vampirique du rouquin sur son visage. Il préféra cesser de jouer à ce petit jeu qui risquait finalement de se révéler dangereux.

« Quoi ? » Expliqua-t-il avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde. « J'ai juste mangé du pain à l'ail. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Tu es sûr de ne pas voir Grimmjow ? »

« Oh et ca va ! Tu ne m'as jamais dit que je ne devais pas en manger ! C'est quoi cette taule ? Je peux même plus avaler ce que je veux maintenant ? » Brailla Grimmjow.

A bout de patience, Ichigo craqua.

D'un bras, il attrapa l'humain par le col de sa chemise et le plaqua contre le mur. Grimmjow tenta de se défaire de la poigne d'acier mais rien ne semblait affecter le vampire. Une lueur meurtrière dansait dans les yeux d'or.

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu ignorais que les vampires ne supportent pas l'ail, espèce de demeuré ! Parmi les légendes urbaines sur notre espèce, celle-ci est la plus répandue et une des rares qui soit vraie. Je sais très bien que tu as agis délibérément pour m'empêcher de me sustenter et je te félicite. Tu as réussi. Je te dis à dans une semaine alors, le temps que ton organisme élimine toutes les traces odorantes. Par contre, je te préviens, humain, si jamais tu recommences, je t'attache au mur et t'alimenterais moi-même. Crois-moi, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Tu m'as compris ? »

Tétanisé, Grimmjow acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant d'être dédaigneusement jeté à terre. Le vampire quitta les lieux comme une tornade sans le moindre regard derrière lui.

Il n'avait visiblement pas eu une idée très brillante... Sa revanche avait un petit arrière gout amer.

* * *

**Appartements d'Ichigo, quelques jours plus tard.  
**

Encore une galère.

Lisant la missive que les membres du clan avait reçu le matin même, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une grande lassitude.

Rien ne se passait comme il l'espérait. Son calice était insupportable et maintenant, le duo de vampires qu'il détestait le plus au monde venait séjourner au manoir. Pas moyen de s'esquiver comme les fois précédentes, il eut été trop impoli de quitter les lieux après réception de l'invitation. Sans compter sur la faiblesse de cinq jours de jeun qui rendait tout voyage lointain impossible. Il allait devoir faire bonne figure.

Cinq cents ans déjà qu'il ne les avait pas vus. Étonnant comme cela lui semblait court. Somme toute, il tombait plutôt bien qu'il n'ait pas pu se sustenter à sa guise ces derniers jours, il parviendrait ainsi à garder son self control plus aisément. Il aurait pu reprendre les ponctions sur son calice le soir même, son métabolisme ayant éliminé pus rapidement que prévu mais il décida d'attendre le lendemain soir.

Les deux vampires les plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie de leur clan arrivaient le lendemain matin, mieux valait rester à jeun pour les accueillir, chez lui, la fatigue chassait le stress. Il se leva et prit la direction de la salle commune. Il y avait beaucoup à préparer pour leur arrivée.

* * *

**Le lendemain**

A l'heure convenue, les deux vampires, suivis de leurs calices respectifs, avaient passé les grilles du manoir.

Aizen était comme à son habitude impeccable. L'homme était beau, avec son visage impassible, ses cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés avec sa petite mèche sur le front. Il dégageait une aura impressionnante, faite de puissance et de charisme. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il soit le chef de leur clan. C'était le plus ancien des vampires présents et sans doute l'un des plus forts. Ne faisant rien comme tout le monde, le vampire avait toujours deux calices. Et toujours deux femmes. Ichigo détailla les deux nouvelles. L'une était petite, toute menue, au corps d'enfant tandis que l'autre était une rousse aux formes plus que généreuses. Parfaitement conformes à ses standards. Toutes les deux étaient en adoration face à leur maitre et ne vivaient que pour le servir, se soumettant à tous ses désirs. Elles devaient rester en repli et ne parler que sur commande. Aizen aimait rester le maitre en toutes choses.

Son acolyte était d'un genre tout différent. Ichimaru tenait plus du fantôme que du vampire, toujours vêtu de gris, les yeux plissés dans un éternel sourire qui le rendait totalement énigmatique et imprévisible. Son calice était un jeune homme blond, tout aussi silencieux et étrange que son maitre.

Cinq cents ans et pourtant, ils lui inspiraient toujours la même méfiance.

Les deux vampires furent conduits au sous-sol du manoir, dans la vaste salle en pierre voutée. Cette pièce ne servait qu'à l'occasion des conseils du clan, et avait été préparée la veille. Des torches accrochées sur les murs brulaient doucement et projetaient une lueur tremblante. Les deux vampires prirent place sur la petite estrade, Aizen sur le siège principal en marbre sculpté et Ichimaru assis à sa gauche, sur un fauteuil un peu plus petit. Les calices furent relégués dans un coin.

Aizen soupira d'aise en prenant place.

« Qu'il est bon de vous revoir tous mes frères ! Cela faisait longtemps, même pour des vampires. »

Il scruta l'assemblée, satisfait de voir que tout son clan était réuni.

Il commença son examen par la seule femme de l'assemblée. Vêtue d'une robe noire moulante sans manche et à col roulé, le vampire soutint son regard sans sourciller.

« Harribel, très chère, je vois que tu es en beauté comme toujours. Cette robe te sied à ravir. » Susurra le chef, mielleux.

Son regard passa ensuite sur Ikkaku. Le vampire aux allures de bonze était stoïque et resta impassible.

Vint le tour de Byakuya, qu'il ne fit que survoler. Il n'y avait que fort peu de chose à dire sur ce noble d'un autre temps menant quasiment une vie de reclus avec son calice.

Son regard s'arrêta enfin sur Hitsugaya et Ichigo. La flamme de la convoitise dansait dans ses prunelles. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour ces deux là.

Les deux récalcitrants.

Il détailla le gamin aux cheveux de neige, admirant la perfection de ses yeux de chat. Leur couleur surnaturelle le laissait toujours un peu rêveur.

Il termina par Ichigo. Ce qu'il vit le fit immédiatement plisser la bouche en une moue réprobatrice. Le vampire avait un teint de cadavre et ses yeux, au lieu d'être d'or, étaient d'un rouge si sombre qu'ils paraissaient noirs.

« Ichigo, quelle est cette tête que voilà ? Tu affiches une bien triste mine mon petit. » S'enquit Aizen.

« Simplement un petit peu de fatigue Aizen-sama, rien d'important. »

« Allons, allons, je vois bien que tu ne manges pas à ta faim mon enfant ! C'est étonnant, il me semblait pourtant que tu avais un nouveau calice. »

Ichigo tiqua. Comment était-il au courant ? La discrétion de ses comparses interdisait qu'ils lui aient communiqué cette information sans lui demander la permission auparavant.

Aizen, lui, s'amusait visiblement beaucoup.

« Alors, n'as-tu pas un nouveau calice ? » Insista-t-il.

Ichigo dut s'incliner.

« Effectivement, vous avez vu juste. J'ai bien un nouveau calice depuis un mois environ. »

Le vampire brun se tapa sur les genoux.

« Ha, voilà ! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que mes sens me jouaient des tours ! Mais avec une telle odeur, cela aurait été étonnant. »

Ichigo serra les dents. Ce diable d'Aizen avait toujours un odorat bien aiguisé.

« Il me siérait de le voir. » Lança négligemment Aizen.

Ichigo se raidit. Ce n'était pas normal.

A ses côtés, il sentit la tension de Toshiro. Lui aussi trouvait la requête bizarre.

Pour Aizen, ses calices n'étaient que des consommables. Les êtres humains, c'est-à-dire ceux dont il n'avait pas besoin, n'étaient rien. Tout au plus un amusement récréatif lors de ses parties de chasse à l'homme mais aucun membre de cette espèce ne méritait à ses yeux la moindre considération. Les calices des autres vampires n'existaient tout simplement pas puisqu'il ne pouvait y toucher.

Alors, que signifiait cette envie soudaine de voir Grimmjow ? Cela ne lui plaisait pas. Mais la hiérarchie l'empêchait de refuser sans motif légitime. Encore une fois, Ichigo dut se soumettre et parti chercher l'humain en silence.

Il trouva son calice dans le jardin, emmitouflé jusqu'aux oreilles dans un écharpe de laine noire. Ichigo ne l'avait pas vu depuis leur altercation et ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il aurait aimé le retrouver mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Déjà faim ? » Plaisanta Grimmjow.

Ces quelques jours de solitude lui avaient fait passer l'envie de jouer avec le nerf du vampire. Il était disposé à se montrer un peu plus aimable.

Mais la mine lugubre du rouquin lui fit passer l'envie de rire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Notre chef veut te voir. »

« Votre chef ? C'est le mec brun que j'ai vu arriver ce matin ? »

« Exactement. C'est le chef de notre clan, celui qui l'a fondé. »

« Et il veut me voir ? » S'étonna Grimmjow. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. »

Grimmjow leva les sourcils.

« T'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup… »

« Non, je ne l'aime même pas du tout. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

Ichigo soupira, haussant les épaules.

« Je te raconterai un jour, peut-être. Pour le moment, il nous attend alors viens. »

Voyant la tension qui habitait le vampire, Grimmjow n'insista pas, rangea son livre et le suivit docilement.

Les deux hommes reprirent la direction du manoir. Avant de passer le seuil, Ichigo l'arrêta par le bras.

« Grimmjow, surtout, ne fais rien de stupide. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Non, je suis sérieux. Je t'en conjure. C'est vraiment important. Ce n'est pas un vampire inoffensif, il est très puissant alors, s'il te plait, répond simplement à ces questions, ne rajoute rien de plus. D'accord ? »

Le ton soucieux du rouquin surprit le calice.

« Bon, bon, d'accord… » Concéda l'humain, peu convaincu par toutes ces précautions dont il ne voyait pas l'utilité.

_Surement un truc de vampire…_

Grimmjow pénétrait dans cette partie du château pour la première fois, les portes d'accès aux caves étant précédemment verrouillées. Il trouva l'endroit un tantinet sinistre, dépourvu de fenêtre et un poil humide. Un parfait repaire pour les suceurs de sang.

Tout le clan était là, debout au milieu de la pièce en dehors du brun et de son compère au sourire bizarre qui étaient assis dans le fond. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait réuni. Tous dégageaient une aura magnétique qui les rendait fascinants.

La femme, Harribel, était tout bonnement à tomber, si tant est qu'on aime les femmes. Byakuya, avec son regard froid et ses airs princiers, inspirait le respect. Même Ikkaku, dans son genre très particulier, était séduisant.

Le gamin était là également, et aussi agaçant que cela paraissait, Grimmjow devait reconnaitre que, en dépit de son apparence juvénile, il n'en était pas moins attirant. Pour autant, Ichigo était à ses yeux le seul vampire du clan qui méritait son intérêt mais un regard sur le fond de la salle faillit le faire changer d'avis. L'homme brun qui le détaillait depuis son siège était impressionnant, hypnotique.

Cependant, quelque chose dans ses yeux l'incita à la prudence.

Grimmjow avait la vague impression d'être la vache qu'on mène à l'abattoir et aurait donné cher pour ne pas s'approcher plus du brun qui le regardait maintenant avec une gourmandise pas du tout engageante, si beau fut-il.

« Sois le bienvenu! Je suis Aizen. Quel est ton nom, humain ? »

« Grimmjow…Grimmjow Jaggerjack. » Répondit le jeune homme, impressionné malgré lui par l'aura magnétique du brun.

L'immense sourire qu'il reçut en retour de sa réponse lui glaça le sang.

_S'il pouvait rentrer toutes ces dents, ce serait bien…__ J'aime pas ça, non vraiment, je n'aime pas ça…. _

« Jaggerjack… » Répéta Aizen en pressant, paumes ouvertes, ses doigts les uns contre les autres. « Comme c'est intéressant… »

Grimmjow, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se tramait, risqua un coup d'œil vers Ichigo. Il paraissait aussi perplexe que lui.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda soudain Aizen, en montrant du doigt l'humain.

Si les yeux d'Ichigo disaient clairement non, il hocha positivement la tête. Grimmjow eut alors un mouvement de recul, le visage d'Aizen se trouvant désormais juste devant lui. Il savait que ces bestioles étaient rapides mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était à ce point ! Le brun ne le toucha pas, promenant son nez à quelques centimètres de lui. Il sentait le souffle glacé se déplacer sur son crâne, descendre jusqu'à sa nuque puis glisser sur son cou. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les poings d'Ichigo se serrer à en faire blanchir les jointures. Grimmjow sursauta lorsqu'un index gelé vint se poser sur sa joue.

« Extraordinaire…Vraiment extraordinaire… » Murmura-t-il avant de se détourner et de regagner son fauteuil.

Grimmjow ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu es un sacré petit chanceux Ichigo ! » Clama soudain Aizen. « Prendre un garou pour calice n'est pas donné à tous les vampires. »

Cette fois, Grimmjow et Kurosaki échangèrent ouvertement un regard surpris.

De quoi parlait-il ?

« Un quoi ? » Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

Aizen couvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. On aurait dit qu'il avait découvert le festin de l'année.

« Non, serait-il possible…Que ni l'un ni l'autre ne soyez au courant ? » Susurra-t-il.

Il était positivement enchanté par la tournure que prenaient les événements. C'était si palpitant !

Mais le rouquin s'était déjà repris.

« Aizen-sama, quand vous dites garou, pensez-vous à… »

« Mais exactement mon petit ! C'est extraordinaire ! Tu as réussi à soumettre un garou ! Voilà quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas ! »

« Moi non plus. » Marmonna Ichigo entre ses dents.

Grimmjow, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. Mais il ne s'agissait visiblement pas d'une bonne nouvelle.

« Hé, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait m'expliquer ? »

Aizen reporta son attention sur lui.

« Un garou, jeune ignorant, est une espèce à part composée d'êtres humains ayant des capacités particulières. »

« Une espèce à part…Comme une sorte de vampire ?» Bredouilla le bleuté.

« Tsss… Bien moins évoluée, évidemment. Une comparaison n'est même pas envisageable mais disons que si on se place à ton niveau, alors, oui, on peut dire ca. »

Grimmjow était estomaqué. Voilà qu'il n'était plus un être humain. C'était bon à savoir après avoir cru le contraire pendant plus de deux décennies!

« Des capacités particulières vous avez dit ? »

« C'est exact. Ichigo, ton calice est vraiment inculte, il vaudra veiller à y remédier, ca en est presque gênant. » Soupira Aizen.

« Les garous ont la faculté de métamorphose. » Lui répondit Ichigo. « En général, vers de la métamorphose animale. » Précisa-t-il.

« Mais….Comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ? »

« Voilà bien une question que l'on se pose également ! » Ironisa Ichimaru, qui paraissait passablement ennuyé par tous ces événements.

« Voyons, Ichimaru, ne sois pas si moqueur. Après tout, tu sens bien que les gènes métamorphiques ne sont pas dominants chez ce jeune homme. A tel point qu'Ichigo n'a rien senti. En même temps, il faut l'excuser, ce n'est encore qu'un jeune vampire. Et pourtant, si tu te concentres bien, tu décèleras dans son odeur une fragrance très particulière, légèrement musquée. C'est une trace indubitable de son appartenance à cette ancienne lignée. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux un instant, se concentrant sur les arômes qui venaient de son calice. Effectivement, il avait déjà perçu cette odeur un peu piquante. Mais il en ignorait complètement la signification.

« Dis-moi Ichigo, comment est son sang ? »

Ichigo rouvrit immédiatement les yeux, dardant son regard sur le chef du clan. Les prunelles brunes étaient fixées sur l'humain, le regardant avec une envie à peine dissimulée. Il en bavait presque. Ichigo ne put réprimer un sifflement furieux, qui tira Aizen de sa contemplation.

« Tout doux Ichigo ! Voyons, je ne demandais cela que par pur intérêt scientifique. Rassures-toi, fils, tu n'as rien à craindre. » Tempéra le chef du clan.

Son sourire semblait pourtant dire le contraire. D'un geste de la main, il congédia l'assemblée et appela ses calices qui se précipitèrent à ses côtés.

Abasourdis, les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la salle et regagnèrent les étages en silence.

« Est-ce que ca va Grimmjow ? »

« Je sais pas. Je comprends pas tout. L'autre là-bas me dit que je suis un garou à caractères non dominants ou je ne sais quoi et ca a l'air de le mettre en appétit. Jamais on ne m'a parlé de ca ! Je connais ma famille quand même ! Je l'aurais remarqué s'ils se transformaient en loup à chaque pleine lune ! » Tonna l'humain.

« Ce n'est pas si simple que ca. » Soupira Ichigo. « Le loup, c'est le stéréotype, l'histoire populaire. Oui, certains garous se métamorphosent en loup mais c'est loin d'être une majorité ! Quand à cette historie de pleine lune, ca, c'est juste n'importe quoi. La métamorphose intervient selon la volonté du garou, pas des conditions climatiques. »

« Tu as l'air bien renseigné sur le sujet toi. » Remarqua Grimmjow, soudainement suspicieux.

Le rouquin soupira à nouveau. Il aurait préféré s'abstenir et ne pas entrer dans les détails mais il ne pouvait y couper. Impossible que Grimmjow se satisfasse de si peu. Mieux valait être honnête.

« Pour être tout à fait franc…Les garous sont les ennemis héréditaires des vampires. Ce sont deux espèces qui ne se côtoient pas, excepté pour faire la guerre. Par contre, tous les vampires connaissent les caractéristiques des garous car ils doivent savoir comment s'en prémunir en cas de bataille. J'imaginais que c'était également le cas dans les familles de garou, que vous connaissiez bien les particularités vampiriques. Visiblement non… Enfin, tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Aizen était si intéressé par toi. »

« Parce que c'est la première fois qu'un vampire a un garou pour calice. » Compléta Grimmjow.

Il était atterré. La situation était encore pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Non seulement il était parti avec un mâle mais en prime, celui-ci appartenait à l'espèce génétiquement programmée pour les combattre. Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu faire pire.

Un détail lui revint en mémoire. La question pourrait paraitre incongrue mais un changement d'idée était le bienvenu.

« Mais dis-moi, pourquoi Aizen t'a-t-il appelé 'fils' en partant ? »

Ichigo se rembrunit et sembla hésiter. Le regard insistant le fit finalement répondre.

« Parce que c'est mon père. » Lâcha-t-il.

« QUOI ? » Hurla Grimmjow, horrifié. « Ce taré est ton père ? »

« Pas dans le sens biologique du terme évidemment ! » Maugréa Ichigo. « Mais c'est lui qui m'a créé. Alors, en quelques sortes, on peut dire que c'est mon père. »

« Lui qui t'a créé… » Répéta Grimmjow qui n'y comprenait rien.

Agacé, Ichigo expliqua.

« Oui, créé. Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Qu'il existait des bébés vampires qui naissaient dans les magnolias à défaut de choux? » Cingla-t-il.

En y pensant bien, effectivement, Grimmjow se disait que la théorie du bébé vampire ne devait pas être la bonne. Mais créé…

« Créé comment ? » Questionna-t-il.

Il y avait décidément trop de choses qui lui échappaient dans cet univers monstrueux….

Cette fois, Ichigo se tourna vers lui, furieux.

« Veux-tu vraiment qu'on parle de ca ? »

« Oui, je veux ! » Répondit le bleuté au tac au tac.« Il se passe des choses auxquelles je ne comprends rien et c'est ta faute ! Alors, le minimum, ce serait de m'expliquer ! » Beugla-t-il en retour.

Le rouquin passa sa main sur son visage. Il paraissait brusquement très las.

« Bien, alors asseyons-nous. »

Le regard perdu dans le vague, il chercha ses mots avant de se lancer.

« Il y a quelques bonnes centaines d'années, j'étais un humain, comme toi. Ou presque. » Ajouta-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

« J'avais 20 ans et je menais une petite vie tranquille partagée entre le travail et ma famille. Absolument rien de particulier en dehors d'un physique plutôt avantageux. C'est de là que tout est parti.

Aizen, qui était déjà un puissant vampire à l'époque, m'a remarqué. Il faut savoir que la traque est sa grande passion, tout comme le meurtre et le viol. S'il préfère avoir des femmes pour calices, les jugeant plus malléables au quotidien, il n'en reste pas moins que ce qu'il adore, c'est avoir des hommes jeunes et beaux dans son lit. De préférence contre leur gré. Aussi m'a-t-il enlevé un soir alors que je rentrais chez moi et il m'a emmené ici, dans ces sous-sols. Je te passe le détail des quatre jours de torture qu'il m'a fait subir, il prenait un malin plaisir à alterner viol et coups de fouet. A la fin du quatrième jour, je ne voulais plus qu'une chose : mourir et vite.

C'est alors qu'il m'a mordu. Enfin.

Sur le moment, j'ai vu ca comme une délivrance. Il a aspiré tout mon sang et m'a laissé pour mort sur les dalles. J'ai senti mon cœur ralentir, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de battre. Je pensais que la mort était enfin là quand j'ai ressenti une brulure pulser dans mes veines, comme si tout mon corps prenait feu. Pendant les trois jours suivants, j'ai hurlé à la mort.

Je n'ai compris que plus tard que c'était l'œuvre du venin vampirique qui transformait mon corps, qui le rendait plus résistant. Au bout de ces trois jours, la douleur a disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue et je me suis relevé. Tout avait changé. Mon corps, mon esprit, mes envies. Je n'étais plus humain. J'étais un vampire. »

En écoutant ce récit, Grimmjow ne savait plus quoi dire. Le vampire racontait les horreurs qu'il avait subi avec un détachement hallucinant, comme si il parlait de quelqu'un d'autre.

Comprenant les sentiments qui travaillaient son calice, Ichigo lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

« Tu sais, j'ai eu des centaines d'années pour digérer tout cela. Toujours est-il que j'ai été le premier vampire auquel Aizen a donné naissance. C'était purement involontaire de sa part, lui voulait que je meure. Mais chaque naissance vampirique est involontaire. Aucun vampire, si puissant soit-il, ne peut choisir de créer ou non un autre vampire. C'est le hasard. »

« Et…Ça arrive souvent ? »

« Non. » Le rassura Ichigo. « C'est même fort rare. Certains vampires essaient pendant des siècles de créer ce qu'on appelle un descendant et n'y arrivent jamais. »

Le silence retomba entre eux.

« Et toi, tu as déjà créé un vampire ? » Hasarda Grimmjow.

Ichigo eut un court temps d'hésitation avant de répondre. Mais au point où ils en étaient….

« Oui, une fois. » Murmura-t-il tout bas.

« Et où est-il maintenant ? »

Ichigo eut petit sourire avant de répondre.

« Tu le connais. C'est Toshiro. »

Grimmjow en resta bouche bée. Toshiro ? Le gamin aux cheveux blancs ? Il n'en revenait pas.

« Tu…Tu es le père d'Hitsugaya ? »

Le rouquin secoua la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas comme ca que je le perçois. Toshiro est mon frère et c'est aussi comme cela qu'il me considère… même si je suis son créateur. » Conclue-t-il fermement, mettant ainsi un point final à cette discussion définitivement dérangeante.

Il se sentait épuisé. Trop d'événements, trop d'informations et trop de souvenirs pour un seul après-midi.

Et trop peu de sang.

Mais pas question de mordre son calice maintenant. Mieux valait ne pas faire couler son sang avec les deux autres dans les parages. Il avait juste besoin de se reposer.

« Je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre. Par contre, je vais te demander une faveur, Grimmjow. »

Le bleuté ouvrit de grands yeux. Le suceur de sang qui demandait une 'faveur' ? C'était nouveau ! En général, il se servait sans trop demander la permission….

« S'il te plait, ne sors pas de tes appartements. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable ! Mais ces deux -là sont capables de tout. Alors, limitons les risques, d'accord ? »

* * *

« Il est vraiment appétissant ce petit, n'est-ce pas Aizen-sama ? »

Le vampire tourna la tête vers son acolyte. Assis près de l'âtre, ils savouraient un petit cognac tout en se délassant dans les confortables fauteuils. Aizen eut un petit sourire.

« Ichimaru… Tu es incorrigible. » Le sermonna-t-il faussement. « Inutile de prendre cet air gourmand. Tu sais très bien qu'Ichigo n'aime pas prêter ses jouets. »

« Et puis... » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique. « Tu risquerais de le casser. Ça ferait beaucoup de peine à notre petit Ichini. »

Ichimaru eut un hochement de tête entendu.

« Oui, effectivement, ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas Aizen-sama ? »

« Tellement dommage… » Murmura Aizen, rêveur.

* * *

Et voilà pour le Chapter 4! Votre avis?

;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello à toi, ami lecteur!

Et voici, un peu en avance, mon cadeau de Noël!Le Chapitre 5!

Petit mot pour Boys-Love-Yaoi:

Non, tous les vampires de la salle ne sont pas des descendants. Ce sont plutôt des membres de diverses origines qui ont fait alliance pour s'apporter soutien mutuel. Seuls Aizen/Ichi/Toshi ont un lien de 'parenté'. Grimmjow relaxant! Lol! Vraiment difficile de croire qu'on puisse mettre ces deux mots dans la même phrase non? ;-)

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews!

Go to the Chapter 5 - **Tremblements**: Notre calice préféré vit des moments difficiles qui l'amènent à se poser quelques questions.

* * *

**Tremblements**

La nuit était tombée sans que le moindre bruit se fasse entendre. Il avait diné avec les autres calices, y compris les trois nouveaux, sans incident notable. Les deux filles étaient d'une naïveté incroyable et le jeune homme blond, dénommé Kira, semblait être quasi aphone.

Il était retourné dans chambre, sagement, comme l'avait demandé le rouquin.

Allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos, il se demandait ce que signifiait tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Quelle importance réelle cela avait-il ?

Il était descendant d'une famille de garou.

Bien, d'accord. Donnée intégrée.

Mais somme toute, cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il était lui. Et cela expliquait bien de choses. Notamment sa force physique qu'il savait supérieure à la moyenne pour un être humain. Son endurance, qui avait fasciné ses professeurs de sports. Ses sens un peu plus vifs également.

Venait ensuite le fait que sa famille lui ait caché cette information. Vu qu'il semblait n'avoir aucun talent pour la métamorphose, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Avec son caractère de cochon, il aurait été invivable. Maintenant, il comprenait d'autant mieux l'insistance de sa sœur pour qu'il perpétue la lignée.

Tout bien considéré, cela n'était pas bien important. Il était lui. Point barre.

Le véritable problème tenait plus du fait qu'il était lié à un mâle vampire, deux conditions qui ne risquaient pas de rencontrer l'approbation de sa famille. Il était donc condamné à ne plus jamais les revoir, ni à avoir de nouvelles d'eux.  
Cela lui brisait le cœur. Malgré tout, malgré leur refus de le laisser mener sa vie à sa façon, il les aimait et aurait bien voulu ne pas rompre si brutalement le lien.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par un coup discret à la porte. Même si il savait ne pas pouvoir trop compter dessus, il aurait apprécié la présence d'Ichigo en cet instant. Peut-être était-ce lui ?

C'est avec une pointe de déception qu'il découvrit le calice d'Ichimaru, le jeune homme blond, sur le seuil, le dénommé Kira.

Avant même d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, le blond sortit un couteau de cuisine à longue lame de sa manche et trancha l'air d'un grand mouvement circulaire. Grimmjow ne dut sa survie qu'à un réflexe primaire qui lui fit faire un grand bond en arrière. La lame ne déchira que le tissu de sa chemise, juste au dessus du nombril.

« Merde ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? » Rugit le bleuté en reculant vers le fond de la chambre.

Vif, Kira entra dans la pièce et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Il se déplaçait en silence, avec agilité. Son regard était froid, calculateur.

Flippant.

Grimmjow leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

« OOOOh, putain, doucement ! Écoute, Kira, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je suis sûr qu'on peut régler ça autrement. » Tenta le bleuté.

_Et sans couteau si possible…._

Un nouveau coup s'abattit. Grimmjow esquiva en grimaçant. Le blond ne plaisantait pas. Ses gestes étaient précis. Il devait faire attention, ce fou essayait véritablement de le tuer et pourrait bien réussir.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend bon sang ?_

« On peut discuter peut-être ? J'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a vexé ? » Tenta de nouveau le bleuté.

L'autre lui adressa un regard méprisant.

« Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire n'a d'importance. Tu n'es rien. Seules les paroles de mon maitre comptent. »

« Haaa, ben alors tout va bien ! » S'exclama Grimmjow.

« Ta simple existence est un supplice. Je dois y remédier. Immédiatement. » Siffla le blond.

Cette fois, il en était sûr. Le blond était taré.

_Mais d__e quoi il parle ? Ils sont tous timbrés dans cette baraque de fous ! Purée, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Complètement jetés…_

Grimmjow esquivait de son mieux les attaques du fou furieux mais le mobilier le gênait et il savait que s'il ne faisait rien, il finirait par lui offrir l'ouverture fatale. Il devait trouver une parade et vite.

_Il faut que je le désarme. Je devrais pouvoir le maitriser sans souci ensuite…_

Il se concentra de son mieux, cherchant à trouver la faille dans les assauts de Kira. Il crut avoir perdu lorsque son pied se choqua contre le bureau, manquant de le projeter à terre mais réussit à se remettre d'aplomb à temps.

_Faut y aller. Maintenant !_

En souplesse, il esquiva le bras armé du jeune homme et se glissa derrière lui. Avec un mouvement sec et simultané sur le poignet et le coude de son agresseur, il fit sauter le couteau qui retomba à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il allait afficher un sourire victorieux quand son adversaire pivota sur lui-même et lui assena un violent coup de son bras libre, assommant à demi le bleuté qui tomba à terre.

Grimmjow rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir le blond tirer une seconde lame de sa manche, plus courte mais largement suffisante pour lui sectionner les artères, et fondre sur lui. Contractant ses muscles aussi forts qu'il le pouvait, il stoppa l'attaque en attrapant à deux mains le poignet de Kira qui pesait de tout son poids vers l'avant.  
La lame fut stoppée à cinq centimètres de sa poitrine. Haletant, il croisa le regard dément du blond.

_Pitié, faites qu'il n'ait pas une troisième lame sur lui ou je suis fichu !_

Rageusement, le blond appuya encore plus fort et le couteau avança vers le torse du bleuté, l'effleurant presque.

Désespéré, Grimmjow ne vit qu'une solution. Soudainement, au lieu de retenir le blond, il l'attira vers lui d'une main tandis que l'autre, profitant de l'effet de surprise, faisait pivoter le poignet armé, dirigeant la lame vers l'assaillant.  
Tout fut instantanément fini. Toujours assis contre le mur, Grimmjow sentit un liquide chaud et visqueux se répandre sur lui tandis que le corps de Kira s'affaissait sur le côté.

Horrifié, il regarda ses mains.

Rouge, tout était rouge. D'un rouge sombre. Rouge sang.

Il se leva d'un bond, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il avait tué un homme.  
Un hurlement de rage terrible se fit entendre dans le manoir qui terrifia Grimmjow bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été précédemment.

Ichimaru savait que son calice était mort et allait venir demander réparation.

Affolé, Grimmjow ne se posa pas de question. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta dans le jardin, courant en direction de la forêt.

* * *

Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il savait que le vampire était sur ses traces, enragé par la perte de son calice. La peur au ventre, le jeune homme détalait sans même regarder où il allait, fuyant la colère d'Ichimaru.

Ses pensées n'étaient plus qu'incohérences. Une sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos, ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans la neige fraichement tombée, les branches lui écorchaient le visage, il trébuchait sur les racines mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Il courrait de toutes ses forces, en perdant le souffle.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir ce rythme très longtemps. Son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine et ses poumons, aspirant l'air glacé, le brulaient. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'Ichimaru était sur ses talons.

Néanmoins, il devait connaitre l'écart qui les séparait. Était-il suffisant pour qu'il puisse se cacher ? Pour tenter quelque chose ? Il avait beau faire tourner ses neurones à plein régime, il ne voyait pas d'issue. Et pourtant, il devait agir !

Il risqua un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule gauche. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia. A à peine cinq mètres derrière lui se trouvait le vampire. Son visage était un masque de colère.

C'est alors qu'il trébucha. Bêtement. Sur une racine.

Il fut projeté en avant, son corps roula dans le mélange de neige et de tourbe forestière avant de s'écraser conte un rocher.

Grimmjow gémit. Il avait entendu un craquement sourd et la douleur qui lui vrilla le coté lorsqu'il tenta de se relever ne lui laissa aucun doute.  
Côtes cassées.

Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se mettre debout, vainement. Sa respiration était laborieuse, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il se sentait sur le point de défaillir. Un froid mortel s'était abattu sur sa poitrine et il se mit à trembler de tous ses membres.  
La vue trouble, il ne voyait qu'une ombre grise s'approchant de lui, ne courant plus. Le traqueur savait pertinemment que cela était inutile, sa proie était ferrée.

Le bleuté cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, parvenant finalement à distinguer les traits d'Ichimaru. Debout devant lui, il se léchait les babines, ses paupières enfin ouvertes, dévoilant un regard halluciné et fixé sur lui sans le voir. Avec effroi, il s'aperçut que le vampire se repaissait par avance de son repas.  
Cette constatation provoqua un violent frisson chez Grimmjow. Ses muscles étaient tétanisés, le rendant incapable de bouger. Ainsi, il devrait assister sans remuer à sa mise à mort… Cruelle perspective.

Le vampire allait se jeter sur lui quand un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, comme si deux comètes venaient d'entrer en collision, faisant trembler le sol.  
Hagard, Grimmjow vit deux ombres virevolter devant lui, générant une onde de choc à chaque contact. Lorsque le ballet se stoppa, le bleuté constata que le voile noir n'était rien d'autre que la veste d'Ichigo et que le rouquin était là, prêt à le défendre contre l'ire de son congénère.

Les deux vampires se faisaient à présent face, parfaitement immobiles, leurs dents luisaient sous la lumière de la lune. Puis, comme dans une chorégraphie parfaitement maitrisée, ils commencèrent à se déplacer lentement, tournant l'un autour de l'autre, sans se quitter des yeux.

En un éclair, ils se ruèrent l'un vers l'autre, s'attaquant avec une agressivité sidérante. Jamais encore Grimmjow n'avait vu deux adversaires combattre avec autant de férocité. L'envie de tuer était clairement présente dans chacun de leurs coups et leurs années d'expériences en faisaient des assassins encore plus redoutables.

La vitesse de leurs mouvements rendait le combat difficile à suivre. Mais le hurlement que poussa Ichigo donna la chair de poule au bleuté. Ichimaru venait d'enfoncer ses dents aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir dans l'épaule du rouquin qui rugissait de douleur.

_Ce n'est pas possible, il va finir par le tuer…_ Songea Grimmjow en frissonnant.

Le spectacle était horrible à voir et l'impuissance dans laquelle il se trouvait le rendait dingue. Il avait le souffle suspendu aux mouvements d'Ichigo. Les cris des deux vampires étaient assourdissants et plus effrayants que le pire de ses cauchemars. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'humain ne souhaita plus qu'une chose : que cela finisse.

Affolé, il s'aperçut alors que le rouquin perdait l'avantage, reculant de plus en plus, encaissant un nombre croissants de coups. Son adversaire le dominait et d'un instant à l'autre, le vampire roux se ferait écharper par son ennemi.  
Cette constatation glaça Grimmjow. Il eut aimé crier au rouquin de se réveiller, de ne pas baisser les bras, mais il était incapable d'émettre un son intelligible.

Bouché bée, il vit Ichigo s'effondrer sur le sol, deux plaies noires barrant son torse.

« Ichi… » Grinça-t-il.

Sans résultat.

Le vampire gisait inconscient, face contre terre.

« Ichigo ! » Tenta-t-il de nouveau.

Mais sa voix refusait de s'élever à un niveau de décibel satisfaisant, se cantonnant à un minuscule miaulement de jeune chat.

Alors, Grimmjow se projeta en avant et rampa vers le vampire roux, son visage se tordant de douleur sous l'effort. Il retourna le corps du rouquin vers lui. Ses yeux étaient hermétiquement clos et son visage ne montrait aucun signe de vie.

« D'abord, je le tue. Ensuite, c'est ton tour. » Susurra Ichimaru.

Cette scène morbide le mettait en appétit. Vider un calice de son sang à côté du cadavre dépecé de son maitre…Voilà qui comblait ses plus vils instincts !

« Pousse- toi. » Ordonna sèchement le vampire gris.

« Vas te faire foutre ! » Siffla Grimmjow, la gorge nouée de colère et de peur.

« Hummm, ce n'est pas gentil ca…Non pas gentil du tout ! » Gronda le vampire en attrapant l'humain par la gorge et en le soulevant à bout de bras.

Grimmjow ne pouvait plus respirer. Ses pieds effleuraient à peine le sol et ses efforts désespérés pour desserrer la poigne qui cerclait son cou étaient vains. Rien ne paraissait affecter cette main d'acier. Il étouffait, sous les yeux amusés d'Ichimaru qui resserra un peu sa prise.

Si jamais il avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime part de garou en lui, il priait le ciel pour que ses soi-disant capacités surnaturelles se manifestent présentement ou sinon, elles risquaient bien de ne plus jamais en avoir l'occasion.

Mais hélas, tous ses efforts restaient inefficaces.

Grimmjow, la bouche ouverte, cherchait l'air de toutes ses forces, sans parvenir à ne faire entrer le moindre atome d'oxygène jusqu'à ses poumons.

« On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. » Remarqua Ichimaru en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Un petit poisson qui va passer à la casserole. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire diabolique.

C'est alors qu'il se figea et que son visage perdit toute expression. La pression sur la gorge de Grimmjow se relâcha brusquement et ils tombèrent tous deux à terre.

A quatre pattes, Grimmjow aspira de grandes bouffées d'air, tout en crachant du sang qui colora en rose la neige recouvrant le sol.

« Ça va ? » Demanda une voix au dessus de lui.

Le bleuté leva les yeux et découvrit Hitsugaya debout à ses côtés. Il hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Il faut se dépêcher, Ichimaru n'est qu'assommé. Mieux vaudrait ne pas être là à son réveil. Tu peux marcher ? »

Grimmjow tenta de remettre debout mais ses genoux refusaient de le porter. Le gamin poussa un soupir exaspéré.

« Je vais te porter dans ce cas. »

Il hissa Ichigo toujours inconscient sur ses épaules et fit signe au bleuté de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

« Accroche-toi. »

La vitesse était fulgurante. En quelques minutes, ils étaient de nouveau au château. Grimmjow s'écroula sur le sol carrelé, à bout de force. Hitsugaya lui jeta un regard méprisant et appela Hisagi.

« Occupe-toi de lui. Soigne ses blessures de ton mieux et ne laisse personne d'autre que moi l'approcher. Je me charge d'Ichigo. »

* * *

**Chambre d'Ichigo**

Avec douceur, il déposa Ichigo sur son lit et entreprit de le dévêtir. Il était désolé de ce qu'il découvrait. De multiples balafres parcouraient son corps, traçant des sillons béants sur sa peau. Le corps du rouquin était glacé et des cernes mauves se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

Bien triste état pour un vampire.

Une colère froide montait en Toshiro alors qu'il pansait les blessures de son frère. Il n'eut pas besoin de soulever ses paupières bistres pour savoir ce qu'il y verrait.

* * *

**Chambre d'Hitsugaya**

Grimmjow étouffa un juron tandis qu'Hisagi étalait un onguent sur son flanc. C'était douloureux mais il pouvait s'estimer heureux de s'en tirer à si bon compte d'une confrontation avec un vampire. Ses pseudo gènes garou ne lui avaient pas été d'un grand recours et il avait bien failli finir exsangue si Ichigo et Hitsugaya n'étaient pas arrivés.

Les mains d'Hisagi ne tremblaient pas néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de l'interroger.

« N'as-tu pas peur d'être seul avec moi ? »

Les yeux bruns se posèrent brièvement sur lui, sans émotion.

« Non. Je devrais ? »

Mal à l'aise, Grimmjow haussa vaguement les épaules. Il avait tout de même tué un homme. Cela l'effrayait déjà lui, alors il pouvait bien comprendre que cela en effraye d'autres.

« Aïe ! » Grinça-t-il alors qu'Hisagi appuyait un peu plus fortement sur ses côtes cassées pour faire pénétrer le baume.

« Y'aurait pas des analgésiques ici ? » Grogna-t-il. Il aurait donné cher pour sombrer dans l'oubli et ne jamais se réveiller.

« Si mais tu n'en auras pas. » Cingla une voix froide.

Hitsugaya était de retour, l'air franchement peu amène.

« Tu ne prendras rien qui puisse altérer la qualité de ton sang ou nuire à Ichigo. » Trancha-t-il.

Hisagi n'eut pas besoin de croiser son regard ou d'attendre un ordre pour rassembler ses affaires et quitter les lieux.

Le regard azuré se posa sur l'humain avec un dégoût non dissimulé. Croyant que le vampire désapprouvait son geste, Grimmjow tenta de s'expliquer.

« C'était de la légitime défense. » Assura-t-il. « Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. » Plaida-t-il.

« Je n'en doute pas. » Ironisa le gamin.

Il n'y avait pas de compassion dans son regard.

« Il n'en reste pas moins que tout ceci est de ta faute. » Ajouta-t-il durement.

Le bleuté en fut estomaqué.

« Je n'y peux rien si ce malade a essayé de me tuer ! »

« Mais quid du fait qu'Ichigo est allongé inconscient à l'étage supérieur ? »

Grimmjow resta bouche bée, pas préparé à se défendre sur ce terrain là. Voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage du calice, Hitsugaya perdit patience.

« Si tu n'avais pas agit aussi stupidement, l'empêchant de se sustenter correctement, il ne serait sûrement pas dans cet état. » Siffla-t-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'humain.

« C'est bon… » Balbutia Grimmjow. « Arrête de flipper. Ça peut pas mourir un vampire de toute façon… »

A ses mots, la colère défigura les traits délicats du gamin qui fit visiblement un effort énorme pour garder son calme.

« Parce que tu imagines que perdre toutes ses forces au point de ne plus pouvoir bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cil, que de voir ses muscles se déliter et tomber en poussière pour finir presque momifié, incapable de vivre ou de mourir pour l'éternité, c'est mieux que la mort ? » Riposta Toshiro, hors de lui.

Grimmjow avala péniblement sa salive mais en répliqua pas. Hitsugaya le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas monter là-haut et tu vas faire en sorte qu'Ichigo se nourrisse et correctement. Je ne veux rien entendre, peu m'importe comment, l'essentiel est qu'il retrouve des forces ! Tu as intérêt à obéir, parce que je te préviens, je préférerais te couper la tête moi-même que de te laisser mettre à nouveau en jeu la vie d'Ichigo ! Est-ce clair ? » Rugit-il.

« Oui, oui, ca va, j'ai compris. » Maugréa le bleuté. « Pas la peine de se mettre en rogne comme cela. J'ai bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à ton précieux papa. » Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Hitsugaya eut un temps d'arrêt, puis recula d'un pas. Le regard qu'il posa alors sur l'humain le fit frémir.

Jamais encore on ne l'avait dévisagé avec autant de mépris.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as raconté ce bavard d'Ichigo ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Qu'il t'avait créé. » Murmura Grimmjow à contrecœur.

Le vampire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête avec un demi –sourire.

« T'a-t-il détaillé les circonstances dans lesquelles cela s'est produit ? »

« Heu…Non. »

« Bien, alors je vais te raconter. »

Grimmjow n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il sentait que cela n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Heu…Non merci, ca ira… » Tenta-t-il.

« Si. » Le coupa froidement le vampire.

« Je suis sur que tu vas adorer. » Ajouta-t-il, cynique.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Il devait agir. Quoi qu'il en coute. Même si cela allait à l'encontre de leurs règles. Même si il devait se faire violence pour cela._

_D'un pas ferme et rapide, il descendit jusqu'aux tréfonds du château, parcourant les caves obscures. Ces lieux sinistres lui rappelaient les événements tragiques qui s'y étaient déroulés, renforçant sa conviction. _

_Il devait y mettre un terme. _

_Il accrocha sa torche devant la porte et l'ouvrit, découvrant le spectacle qu'il redoutait. _

_Contre le mur, entravé aux pieds et aux mains, un jeune garçon nu était assis__, immobile. Ses yeux étaient plissés, à peine ouverts, blessés par le flot de lumière entrant. _

_Le vampire repoussa la porte, ne laissant plus qu'un fin rai lumineux courir jusqu'au mur d'en face. _

_Un gamin. Pas même un homme. Dont le corps mutilé mettait en exergue les supplices que lui avait fait subir son tortionnaire bien plus que ne l'eurent fait des mots. _

_Une boule se forma dans la gorge d'Ichigo. L'expression des ces deux yeux topaze était déroutante sur un visage si jeune. _

_Désabusé, le gamin semblait attendre, sans crainte ni envie, que la mort vienne le prendre. _

_Cette maturité bouleversa le vampire roux. Pas une fois depuis qu'il était là, le gamin n'avait supplié son bourreau, ni imploré qu'il mette fin à ses souffrance. Jamais encore Ichigo n'avait entendu ses cris résonner contre les murs de pierre du château. _

_Et curieusement, cette retenue le blessait plus sûrement que tous les hurlements des précédentes victimes d'Aizen. _

_Il regarda le gamin, curieuse poupée d'ivoire aux membres décharnés et s'avança doucement vers lui. Sa voix était rauque lorsqu'enfin, il lui parla. _

_« Je suis désolé. Je m'appelle Kurosaki Ichigo et je suis vraiment désolé. » _

_Les yeux bleu ne le lâchaient pas, attentifs. _

_« Je sais ce que tu endures. Moi aussi, je suis passé par là. J'aurais aimé t'offrir la liberté, gamin mais… hélas, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir… »_

_«Que proposes-tu ? » Demanda simplement le gamin, d'une voix enrouée, desséchée par le manque d'eau. _

_« La mort. » Répondit Ichigo. _

_Le gamin sourit doucement. _

_Curieuse réponse à une hideuse proposition._

_« C'est plus que je n'en demandais. » _

_Ichigo resta stupéfié un moment. _

_Pour la première fois, il allait donner la mort à un être humain, mettre fin à sa vie pour d'autres raisons que sa propre survie ou l'accomplissement de ses instincts. Il allait boire le sang de ce gamin jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre, pour qu'il puisse échapper à ces infâmes tourments que lui faisait subir Aizen. _

_« Qu'attends-tu, Kurosaki Ichigo ? Viens et mords moi, que je meurs enfin. » Lui dit l'humain. _

_Machinalement, Ichigo s'avança vers le gamin et se pench__a vers lui, sa haute taille cachant presque entièrement le corps d'albâtre. Le jeune garçon détourna la tête, lui livrant son cou sans retenue. Le vampire posa ses mains sur les épaules du gamin, l'enveloppant à demi. Il respira un moment l'odeur de la peau nacrée puis planta très délicatement ses crocs dans la chair. Il sentit le petit corps se détendre lentement entre ses bras. _

_« Merci Kurosaki Ichigo. » L'entendit-il murmurer dans un souffle. _

_Quelques secondes plus tard, le cœur s'arrêta de battre, plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant. Les larmes aux yeux, Ichigo étendit le corps inerte à terre, contemplant pendant un moment le visage désormais serein du gamin. _

_Il ne connaissait même pas son nom. _

_Enfoiré d'Aizen ! _

_Dieu qu'il le haïssait, encore plus en cet instant que d'habitude. Démon de vampire aux envies les plus tordues__ qui soient, adepte de la souffrance et de l'horreur. Cherchant son plaisir dans la douleur d'êtres innocents._

_Ichigo ravala sa rage. Il n'était plus temps de s'attarder ici. Il allait partir quand soudain, il s'arrêta, pétrifié. Il n'osait pas se retourner. _

_Une nouvelle odeur avait envahi la pièce. Une odeur de soufre. Une odeur typiquement vampirique. _

_Hagard, il fit volte-face. Là, devant lui, allongé sur le sol, le cadavre reprenait vie. Le venin parcourait ses veines, brulant les cellules, faisant tressauter les membres auparavant inertes. _

_Un vampire naissait devant ses yeux._

_Jamais vampire n'était plus démuni que pendant ces quelques jours de transformation. Inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, le corps devenait un brasier incandescent incapable de parer la plus basique des attaques. _

_Si Aizen le trouvait, il le tuerait._

_Alors, Ichigo n'eut pas le choix, il emporta le gamin avec lui et s'enferma dans sa chambre. _

_Il baigna le corps trempé de sueur, cherchant à faire baisser sa température, pour apaiser ses souffrances. Il ne le quitta pas un instant jusqu'à ce que, deux jours plus tard, les deux yeux topaze s'ouvrent à nouveau. _

_« Je ne suis pas mort ? » _

_Ichigo le contempla un court instant, navré. _

_« Non, je suis désolé. » _

_« Es-tu toujours aussi désolé ou est-ce juste avec moi ? » Répliqua celui qui était encore un humain quelques jours plus tôt, amenant un sourire sur le visage du rouquin. _

_« Quel est ton nom gamin ? demanda-t-il alors. _

_« Hitsugaya. Toshiro Hitsugaya. »_

_« Enchanté Hitsugaya. Sois le bienvenu dans notre enfer. »_

_Fin du flashback_

_

* * *

_Encore une histoire sordide racontée avec un flegme incongru. Grimmjow avait la nausée à la pensée que celui qu'il avait rencontré la veille puisse être un si ignoble personnage, coupable de pareilles atrocités.

Il se sentait parfaitement stupide d'avoir pu railler les sentiments filiaux qui liaient les deux vampires. Normal qu'après semblable épreuve, ils se soient rapprochés.

« Maintenant, humain, tu sais pourquoi Ichigo est ma seule famille et la seule personne que je défendrai éternellement. Alors, va ! Et que je ne te revois pas avant qu'il soit à nouveau sur pieds ! »

Grimmjow grimpa les étages aussi vite qu'il le put, préférant ne pas s'attarder dans les couloirs. Il entra dans les appartements d'Ichigo. Aucun son n'emplissait la pièce et n'eut été la forme reposant sur le lit, il eut pu la croire vide.

Il s'approcha du vampire, pour la première fois craintif en sa présence.

Malgré lui, il avait peur.

C'était fou, irrationnel mais il avait peur.

Il ressentait une terreur sourde à la pensée d'avoir tué le vampire. Son vampire.

Pris d'une anxiété soudaine, il sauta sur le lit et prit la main du roux entre les siennes, espérant ramener un peu de vie dans ce corps inanimé.

Ses doigts étaient froids comme de la glace. De larges bandes de tissu blanc couvraient son torse, cachant les plaies issues de son affrontement avec Ichimaru. Des ecchymoses noires parsemaient ses bras.

Le vampire ne guérissait pas.

Surpris, Grimmjow constatait avec détresse les conséquences du jeun qu'il lui avait imposé. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que quelques jours sans boire pouvaient avoir des effets aussi néfastes sur la santé du rouquin.

Il ne put retenir gémissement étouffé lorsqu'il regarda le visage du vampire.

D'une pâleur cadavérique, ses yeux mi-clos étaient complètement noirs, faisant disparaitre les contours de l'iris. On aurait dit que deux gouffres sans fond avaient été creusés sur la face du rouquin.

Alors, il cessa de réfléchir. Il devait le faire boire. Il s'allongea contre Ichigo, collant son corps à lui jusqu'à nicher son visage au creux de son cou.

« Ichigo. » Chuchota-t-il dans son oreille. « Il faut que tu boives. S'il te plait. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le vampire cligner des paupières. Un doigt remua contre sa cuisse.

Ainsi il l'entendait mais était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Le bleuté passa alors sa main sous la nuque du rouquin et le souleva doucement, amenant sa bouche jusqu'à sa gorge.

« Bois. » Souffla-t-il tandis qu'il plaçait sa bouche contre sa peau.

Les orbes noirs cillèrent.

« Ichigo, fais un effort, je t'en supplie… » Murmura Grimmjow.

Il sentit les dents acérées du vampire s'enfoncer dans sa peau, faisant jaillir le sang et soupira, soulagé. Il laissa Ichigo aspirer son sang avec de plus en plus d'avidité, sentant monter en lui la même excitation que les fois précédentes.

En dépit de l'a fatigue et de la douleur de ses côtes, il grogna de frustration quand Ichigo se détourna. Même sachant qu'il était plus sage d'y aller petit à petit pour permettre au vampire d'accepter le volume de sang, il n'en était pas moins agacé de rester ainsi sur sa faim.

Il reposa le vampire contre ses oreillers et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Lui aussi se sentait épuisé. Un petit somme ne serait pas du luxe.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Le vampire dormait toujours. L'humain se leva et s'étira comme un chat. Il se sentait poisseux, couvert d'un mélange de sang et de poussière. Gagnant la salle de bain, il jeta ses vêtements à terre et ouvrit en grand les robinets, emplissant la baignoire d'une eau brulante et vida le contenu d'un flacon de savon dedans.

Il se dévisagea dans le miroir tandis que le niveau montait lentement.

Qui était cet homme qu'il croyait connaitre et qui au final, ne semblait pas être lui ? A moins qu'il ne soit un être froid et indifférent, un égoïste ne se préoccupant que de lui-même ?

Il ne pensait pas être ainsi. Mais que penser de son attitude ? Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Ichigo, il n'avait fait que râler, mécontent de son sort, méprisant la condition d'Ichigo, le considérant comme un monstre sans sentiment ni envie.

C'était un comportement indigne. Il devait se reconnaitre des tas de défauts, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait un caractère exécrable, un langage plutôt grossier, une patience incroyablement limitée. Mais jamais il n'aurait pensé être quelqu'un de petit, se complaisant dans des actes nombrilistes.

Non, il n'était pas comme cela. Et il refusait de l'être.

Il ne serait pas un calice exemplaire, ça, il ne pouvait le jurer.

Mais, il se le promettait, plus jamais Ichigo n'aurait à souffrir par sa faute.

Raffermi par cette décision, il se glissa dans l'eau savonneuse. La baignoire tenait plus de la petite piscine que du sabot de douche. Il pouvait s'allonger entièrement dedans sans que ses pieds ne touchent le bord opposé. Il resta un long moment, immergé jusqu'à la naissance des joues, les yeux fermés.

Il finit par sortir de l'eau et se sécha rapidement. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la chambre, il s'aperçut qu'un plateau avait été déposé sans qu'il s'en rendît compte.

Perplexe, il s'approcha et trouva un petit papier glissé entre les divers aliments.

_**Pense à te nourrir toi aussi.**_

_**H.T**_

Malgré lui, le message le fit sourire. Le petit frère n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il le laissait paraitre !

_Finalement, les vampires sont de vrai__es guimauves…._

_

* * *

_

Et voilà! Joyeuses Fêtes à tous!

:-)_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello ami lecteur!

MEGA MEGA MEGA mea culpa pour cette longuuuue attente! J'ai été absente de FF pendant bien longtemps donc j'ai mis une éternité à répondre à mes reviews et une éternité à poster (à finir surtout) le nouveau chapitre! C'était un cas de force majeur m'enfin, bref, je ne vais pas m'étendre, voilà la suite!

Pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sans compte FFnet: Caro66; Ayu; Boys Love Yaoi, Nana mii (ta review était vraiment adorable, je ne sais pas si tu as une adresse FFnet maintenant mais si c'est le cas, je répondrai point par point la prochaine fois, promis!)

Merci beaucoup pour le temps pris pour m'écrire ces petits mots et pour tous vos encouragements!

Allez, bonne lecture!

Chapitre 6- **Confrontation**: Il est temps pour Grimmjow de faire face aux conséquences des ses actes

* * *

**Confrontation**

Ce ne fut que le lendemain soir qu'Ichigo put enfin se lever. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé leur couleur dorée et ses blessures avaient complètement cicatrisé. Grimmjow avait bien tenté de s'excuser et de remercier le vampire mais rien à faire, le rouquin l'avait stoppé net en lui clouant la bouche d'un baiser passionné et ensuite le bleuté avait totalement oublié ce qu'il tenait tant à lui dire.

Ils avaient donc passé un certain nombre d'heure en autarcie dans les appartements d'Ichigo, sans se soucier du monde extérieur, sans penser à rien, baignant dans un mélange d'inconscient, de passion et de bien-être.

Une missive glissée dessous la porte leur remit brutalement les pieds sur terre. Le front du vampire s'obscurcit à sa lecture et Grimmjow sut tout de suite que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

Ichigo froissa le papier en soupirant.

« Je vais devoir te laisser un moment. Le conseil du clan a été réuni pour discuter de cette affaire. »

« Il faut leur dire que c'était de la légitime défense. Ils devraient comprendre non ?» Marmonna le bleuté sans conviction. Le retour à la réalité était difficile après ces nombreuses heures d'oubli. Il avait la mort d'un homme sur la conscience et, bien que sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien provoqué, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

« Ichimaru demande réparation pour ton geste. Le clan devra déterminer quelles sont les mesures à prendre après avoir auditionné les différents acteurs du conflit. »

« Il va falloir que je vienne ? » S'étrangla Grimmjow.

Toute action visant à le faire se tenir à vue du vampire gris lui retournait l'estomac.

« Non. Seuls les vampires sont impliqués dans ce processus. »

« Mais qui me défendra alors ? »

Grimmjow se voyait déjà livré en pâture à ce cinglé d'Ichimaru après que ces bâtards de suceurs de sang aient décidé de son sort en fumant un cigare (Il n'était franchement pas sûr que les vampires fument mais s'en fichait totalement, l'image rendait bien.).

« Moi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... » Ajouta-t-il en voyant que le bleuté avalait sa salive avec difficulté. « Je ne les laisserai pas te décapiter sur la place publique. » Plaisanta à demi Ichigo.

Grimmjow gronda sourdement. Ce n'était pas le moment de se payer sa poire ! Il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de ce soi-disant conseil qui ressembler bien trop à un procès à son gout !

_Pff, dire qu'ils espèrent faire la lumière sur cette histoire sans même me demander de témoigner ! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Fichus vampires !_

* * *

Malgré la décontraction qu'il avait affichée devant Grimmjow, Ichigo avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il était fort rare que le conseil se réunisse pour une affaire de discipline entre membres du clan et encore plus qu'ils débattent au sujet d'un être humain.

Si on ajoutait les récents événements ainsi que l'intérêt marqué d'Aizen pour son calice, son instinct lui indiquait clairement qu'il se tramait quelque chose de pas net là-dessous.

Les agissements de Kira n'avaient pu être produits que par une seule et unique chose : un ordre de son maitre. Que voulait Ichimaru ? Et Aizen était-il de mèche ? Ces deux questions étaient cruciales et pourtant, il allait devoir faire face au conseil sans en avoir les réponses.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'audience, un silence de mort l'accueillit. Ichimaru, en tant que plaignant, se tenait debout, vers le fond de la salle. Pour une fois, son visage n'affichait pas cet insupportable sourire niais. Ichigo en aurait presque remercié Grimmjow pour cela, mais se garda bien de laisser transparaitre quoi que ce soit, l'impertinence n'était pas de mise.

Byakuya avait l'air bien ennuyé tout comme Ikkaku. Les bras croisés, signe indubitable de leur malaise, ils attendaient qu'Aizen ouvre la séance. N'eut été leur état de vampire, ils se seraient certainement dandinés d'un pied sur l'autre.

Assise sur dans un canapé placé contre un mur latéral, Harribel faisait danser son escarpin de satin mauve sur le bout de son pied. Son attitude était ouvertement réprobatrice et le regard qu'elle darda sur le rouquin lui fit parfaitement comprendre qu'il ne faudrait pas chercher du soutien de ce côté.

Adossé contre un mur, la jambe repliée sous lui, Hitsugaya fixait le sol, imperturbable. Ichigo savait qu'il ne laisserait rien paraitre tout le temps que durerait la séance.

Et enfin, Aizen. Il était assis sur le siège principal, à demi allongé, la tête nonchalamment appuyée contre sa paume. Seul l'éclat fiévreux de ses prunelles indiquait qu'il était parfaitement attentif.

Ichigo s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce et regarda Aizen droit dans les yeux. Il soutint bravement le regard du brun, sans ciller.

Aizen se redressa brusquement, attirant l'attention de tous les vampires présents.

La séance allait débuter.

« Mes frères, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de résoudre ensemble une affaire délicate. » Commença-t-il sur le ton théâtral qui lui était cher.

« Les deux partis sont maintenant présents. Je déclare donc le conseil ouvert. »

Aizen se leva et fit quelques pas.

« Ichimaru Gin, ici à ma droite. » Indiqua-t-il d'un geste de la main. « Est venu demander réparation. Selon ses dires, son calice, dénommé Kira, a été poignardé par l'humain Grimmjow, la source d'Ichigo Kurosaki, et ce, sans motif légitime. »

« Ichimaru, confirmes-tu les points précédemment cités ? » Demanda froidement Byakuya, comme cela était indiqué dans leur procédure.

Ichimaru fit un pas en avant.

« Je les confirme tous. » Déclara-t-il froidement.

Ichigo grinça des dents mais ce n'était pas à son tour d'intervenir. Toute entorse au processus ne pourrait jouer qu'en sa défaveur, aussi se contenta-t-il d'écouter les inepties débitées par l'infernal duo.

« Que demandes-tu en réparation, Ichimaru Gin ? » S'enquit Aizen.

Le vampire gris croisa le regard du rouquin.

« Cet acte déloyal, perpétré alors que nous sommes en visite de courtoisie au sein de notre confrérie, m'a privé de ma précieuse source et m'a rendu vulnérable. Je demande donc, en toute équité, qu'Ichigo subisse le même sort et j'émets le vœu d'être celui qui appliquera la sentence à l'humain. »

Ichigo ne put réprimer un grondement sourd. C'était donc cela. Cet imbécile voulait le sang de Grimmjow ! Comment osait-il ?

C'était impossible ! La condamnation à mort de son calice ne pouvait être envisagée.

« Nous prenons note de ta requête. » Conclue Byakuya, mettant ainsi un terme à la première partie des débats.

C'était désormais au tour d'Ichigo de présenter sa version des faits.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, tu as entendu les graves accusations portées par notre frère Ichimaru. Qu'as-tu à y répondre ?»

Aizen était magistral dans cet exercice et Ichigo réprima à grand peine un soupir d'agacement. Il serra les poings, conscient que, de son éloquence, dépendait la vie de son calice.

« J'ai bien entendu les paroles de mon frère et je lui accorde certains points. » Concéda le rouquin. « Grimmjow a bel et bien tué Kira, ce fait est validé. »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hitsugaya lui adressait un imperceptible mouvement de tête.

« Cependant, j'aimerais apporter des précisions quand aux circonstances de cet acte. » Poursuivit Ichigo d'une voix forte. « J'affirme que Kira est l'investigateur de leur querelle et que Grimmjow n'a agit que dans le but de sa défendre. Il a protégé sa vie de son mieux et regrette les conséquences de cette lutte dont il ignore jusqu'à la cause. Il n'était pas de sa volonté de tuer Kira. »

Aizen lui adressa un regard perçant. Ichigo crut y déceler un soupçon d'amusement mais ne s'y attarda pas. Il avait fort à faire.

« Cela signifie-t-il que tu considères que cet humain ne représente pas un danger pour les autres membres du clan, y compris pour leurs calices respectifs ? »

« Exactement. Je comprends la douleur d'Ichimaru et compatis à la perte de sa source, ayant moi-même rencontré cette difficulté récemment. Je considère néanmoins comme injuste de vouloir me priver de ma propre source pour une vulgaire dispute entre humains. »

Aizen inclina la tête, approbateur.

« Notre jeune frère a raison. Tout ceci n'est après tout que peccadilles et une vie humaine ne mérite certainement pas l'attention du clan. Que sont quelques années de vie humaine en comparaison avec des siècles d'existence ? »

Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Peut-être ne s'en était-il pas si mal tiré somme toute….

« Néanmoins… »

Ichigo plissa les yeux, les sens soudainement en alerte. Le brusque changement de ton n'augurait rien de bon.

« Je suis plus que réservé quant à l'innocuité de ton calice pour notre communauté Ichigo. » Murmura froidement Aizen. « On m'a rapporté divers incidents, tous liés à l'arrivé de cet humain. Visiblement, il y aurait eu pas mal de mobilier cassé, sans compter sur de nombreux cris. S'ajoute à cela le meurtre du calice d'Ichimaru. »

« Mais Grimmjow n'est pas une menace… » Balbutia le rouquin qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque sur ce plan.

« A en juger par ta tête lors notre arrivée, il semblerait même que ton calice ne te permette pas de te sustenter correctement. » Trancha le chef des vampires.

C'était le coup de massue pour le rouquin. Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

« Une telle attitude est inadmissible. Il est plus que probable que ce soit son sang de garou qui amenuise ainsi le lien calice-vampire et le rende aussi indépendant, visiblement prompt à mettre ta santé en danger. »

« Je ne nie pas avoir rencontré quelques…différents avec lui. Au départ. Mais maintenant, la situation s'est améliorée. Ces incidents ne se reproduiront plus, j'en suis certain. » Articula difficilement Ichigo.

« J'en suis fort aise mon petit ! Mais hélas, je ne crains que tout ceci ne soit insuffisant. »

« Insuffisant ? »

Le brun tira négligemment un papier cacheté de cire rouge de sa poche.

« Nous venons de recevoir une lettre en provenance de sa famille. Son clan nous somme de leur rendre l'humain immédiatement. Sans quoi, ils nous déclarerons la guerre. »

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe.

Si aucun des vampires ne bougea, la surprise se lut clairement sur leurs visages. Une nouvelle guerre contre les garous était une perspective catastrophique. Ils avaient mis des siècles à instaurer une paix durable, permettant aux deux lignées de vivre sans conflit, de faire prospérer leurs affaires et de perpétuer leurs races. Briser cette paix revenait à enclencher un nouveau cycle de combats et de ruines, de terreur et de destructions.

Aucun d'eux ne souhaitait le retour de cette époque maudite où les vampires se terraient dans des grottes, vêtus de haillons, rasant des villages entiers pour se sustenter lorsqu'ils en avaient l'occasion et luttant chaque nuit contre les garous.

Ichigo ne parvenait plus à parler. Il n'avait rien à dire. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la famille de Grimmjow puisse le retrouver et encore moins qu'elle les menace de cette façon.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa le brouillard de ses pensées.

Pointant un doigt rageur vers le vampire gris, il hurla.

« Espèce d'enfoiré ! Je suis sûr que c'est toi qui les as contactés ! »

Il allait se jeter sur lui quand Ikkaku le ceintura.

« Cela suffit ! » Tonna Aizen. « Vois les ravages de cet humain sur notre clan et ose me dire qu'il est inoffensif ! Mon rôle est de protéger notre famille, et tu devrais toi aussi penser en ce sens Ichigo !»

Ichigo ne répondit pas, abasourdi et resta immobile au milieu de la pièce. Finalement, la situation lui avait complètement échappé.

La tête baissée, il attendit la sentence du conseil.

Fier de voir son orgueilleux fils se soumettre, Aizen se radoucit.

« Je comprends qu'il te soit difficile d'envisager de te séparer de ton calice. Cela le serait pour chacun d ' entre nous. Une telle séparation n'est pas dans notre nature. Néanmoins, la situation est inédite et demande une réponse appropriée. Grâce au ciel, comme tu l'as toi-même constaté à plusieurs reprises, votre lien vampirique n'est pas très fort. Ton calice est suffisamment indépendant pour vivre loin de toi sans que cela nuise à sa vie.

Voilà donc ce que je propose : rends sa liberté à cet humain et laissons-le rejoindre sa famille. Cet acte nous évitera guerre et complications. Tu seras bien évidemment toujours lié à lui jusqu'à sa mort mais rien ne t'empêche d'avoir une deuxième source, tout comme moi. »

Ichigo était en état de choc. Acculé, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire, aucune considération personnelle ne devant supplanter celles du clan.

Ichimaru eut un sourire cynique.

« Considère qu'il s'en tire à bon compte. » Siffla-t-il. « Et puis, ce stupide humain sera sans aucun doute bien plus heureux chez lui que ici avec toi. »

Cet argument lui vrilla le cœur et acheva les dernières résistances du rouquin. Il ne pouvait nier la véracité de ces propos. Grimmjow ne s'était jamais plu au manoir. Il s'y ennuyait énormément. Il n'était pas devenu son calice de son plein gré, plutôt malgré lui, même si il l'avait suivi sans émettre trop de plaintes.

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait être égoïste au point de refuser l'offre d'Aizen et de mettre son clan en danger. En acceptant cette proposition, il sauvait assurément la vie de Grimmjow. Il savait pertinemment que si l'humain restait au château, sans châtiment, alors, Ichimaru le traquerait jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne vengeance. De plus, Grimmjow serait certainement plus heureux dans sa famille que ici, avec lui, le fichu suceur de sang comme il disait…

Un sentiment immense d'injustice et d'impuissance lui tordit le ventre. Démuni, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Un sourire victorieux naquit sur les lèvres d'Aizen.

« Bien, nous enverrons donc un message à sa famille pour qu'ils puissent venir le chercher demain matin. Je te laisse annoncer la nouvelle à ton calice Ichigo. La séance est clôturée. » Annonça-t-il en se levant.

Tous les vampires quittèrent les lieux. Ichigo tomba à genoux sur les dalles froides de la salle, le visage toujours caché dans ses mains. Il avait l'impression d'être englouti au fond de la terre, écrasé par le poids de ses entrailles. Un bras fin se glissa autour de sa taille.

« Ne restons pas là. Viens. »

Soutenu par Hitsugaya, Ichigo quitta les caves en titubant.

* * *

**Appartements d'Hitsugaya**

Il avait avalé son troisième whisky cul-sec et ne se sentait toujours pas mieux. C'était même plutôt pire. Il allait s'en servir un quatrième quand Hitsugaya lui soustrait la bouteille.

« C'est assez, il me semble. »

Le regard que porta son frère sur lui le fit soupirer.

« Ne prends pas cet air de chien battu avec moi. Je sais que tu es malheureux, alors ne retourne pas le couteau dans la plaie. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu comptes faire.»

Le rouquin haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« Je suppose que l'option 'rester ici et boire toute la nuit' n'est pas envisageable ? »

« Exact. Du moins pour la partie où tu bois. Pour rester ici toute la nuit, il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Merci maman Toshi… » Singea Ichigo.

Hitsugaya fronça les sourcils.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce que donne un vampire enivré ? Surtout toi ? Non ? Alors sois sympa, arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu sais très bien que je déteste. »

Excédé, le rouquin se leva et appuya son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre.

_Comment vais-je bien pouvoir lui annoncer ca…_

* * *

Ichigo ne revient pas de la nuit. Las, Grimmjow finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité, peuplé de rêves où il se faisait successivement déchiqueté par un ours, mordre par un vampire et fouetté sur la place publique. C'est en sueur qu'il se réveilla lorsqu'une main froide vint se poser contre sa joue.

« Un cauchemar ? »

La voix douce d'Ichigo lui mit du baume au cœur. Au moins lui avait réchappé à ce satané conseil.

« Trois fois rien… » Maugréa le bleuté en s'asseyant sur le lit. Ichigo prit place face à lui, à califourchon sur la chaise du bureau, le menton et les mains posés sur le dossier.

Grimmjow fixa anxieusement le vampire, attendant le verdict. Le vampire semblait hésiter, rendant l'attente insupportable pour l'humain.

« Si je dois mourir, dis-le moi de suite, qu'on en finisse mais par pitié, dis quelque chose ! » Grommela-t-il. La patience n'avait jamais été son point fort, mais là, c'était carrément un supplice !

« Tu ne vas pas mourir. » Lâcha le vampire d'un ton sinistre.

Étonnamment, cette nouvelle ne rassura pas Grimmjow comme elle aurait dû.

« A voir ta tête, on croirait pourtant. C'est donc si terrible que ça ? » Grogna Grimmjow.

« En fait, j'ai plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour toi. » Soupira le rouquin.

Sidéré, le bleuté le dévisagea sans rien comprendre.

_Une bonne nouvelle ? Avec cette tête de déterré ? __Et ben, qu'est-ce que cela devait être quand l'annonce était mauvaise !_

« Ha ? » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

« Tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi. »

« Chez moi ? »

Un vide abyssal occupait ses pensées, comme si il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension.

Mais que lui racontait ce satané vampire ? Il n'y pigeait rien !

Les prunelles dorées ne le voyaient pas, fixant un point imaginaire de la tapisserie, fuyant son regard incrédule.

Depuis quand le roux refusait-il de le regarder en face ?

Comprenant qu'il ne servait à rien de tourner autour du pot, Ichigo prit une grande aspiration et se lança.

« Ton clan a émis le souhait de te voir réintégrer leurs rangs. Au vu de la situation et dans l'intérêt de tous, nous avons décidé qu'il était préférable que tu rejoignes ta famille. »

Atterré, Grimmjow fut incapable d'articuler le moindre mot pendant une seconde. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à cela. Retourner dans sa famille ? Cela ne l'avait pas effleuré un instant.

« Mais…Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire…ne sommes-nous pas liés ? » S'étrangla Grimmjow.

Le regard d'Ichigo se fit plus dur et il eut un sourire amer que jamais encore l'humain le lui avait vu.

« Si. Mais ton sang de garou te permet de rester indépendant et de pouvoir mener ta vie sans ressentir le besoin de venir à moi pour que je me sustente. »

« Donc…Si je comprends bien…Je peux m'en aller là, maintenant, tout de suite ? »

Sa gorge était sèche. Les mots sortaient péniblement, le brulant un peu plus à chaque seconde, comme un inexorable incendie.

« Oui. » Répondit simplement Ichigo.

« … »

Encore ce silence. Plus destructeur que les mots, plus lourd que le plomb, plus dense encore que son corps de vampire.

« Et cela ne te fait rien ? »

Une colère sourde montait en lui. C'était donc cela un vampire, un de ces êtres immortels, invincibles, que rien ne pouvait atteindre ?

Il pliait si facilement ? Sans se battre ?

Sans chercher à le garder près de lui ?

Ainsi donc il ne servait à rien ? Il était si peu important ?

Ichigo secoua tristement la tête.

« Tant que tu vas bien, alors j'irais bien. »

La fureur ravagea son cœur. Alors, c'était tout ? C'était fini ? Retour à l'expéditeur ? Si facilement ? Si bêtement ?

Le bleuté rejeta violemment les couvertures et se leva.

« Quelle phrase bateau ! Stupide vampire ! Un peu que je vais me casser ! Ca m'évitera d'avoir à te supporter ! Si tu crois que c'était un plaisir d'avoir tes crocs plantés dans mon cou, tu te goures ! T'aurais dû me dire tout ca avant, je me serais barré plus tôt ! » Cracha-t-il férocement.

Ichigo n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tandis que celui qui avait été son calice se ruait vers le hall du manoir.

* * *

Il dévala les escaliers, bouillonnant de rage. La vision qu'il eut en franchissant la dernière marche le stoppa net dans son élan.

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait Yoruichi, Stark et …Yamamoto Genryu Usai-sama.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Tous affichaient un air sévère et il sut immédiatement qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure en leur compagnie.

_Les touchantes retrouvailles, ce sera pour une autre fois…_

Sa sœur le dévisagea sans un sourire.

« Il est là. Il a l'air sain et sauf. » Déclara-t-elle sans même lui adresser la parole.

Yamamoto, impressionnant dans son kimono de soie orange flamboyant, regardait Aizen en chien de faïence.

Le vampire affichait une nonchalance presque insultante.

« Bien, je crois que vous avez trouvé ce que vous étiez venu chercher. » Susurra-t-il, mielleux.

« Nous ne comptions pas nous attarder, si c'est ce que vous craignez. » Le tança vertement le vieil homme.

« Je vous aurais bien proposé de déjeuner avec nous, Yamamoto-sama, mais je crains que vous ne trouviez pas le repas à votre gout. »

Les trois humains sifflèrent de dégout.

« Nous partons. » Ordonna Yamamoto. « Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. »

Avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, sa sœur avait glissé son bras son le sien et l'entrainait vers la voiture. Grimmjow tenta de se retourner mais un coup sec de canne sur la tête lui fit comprendre qu'il valait mieux avancer.

La seconde suivante, il était assis à l'arrière de la berline noire et franchissait les hautes grilles du domaine.

* * *

L'âtre ronronnait doucement. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà mais Aizen se délectait toujours des récents événements.

Ichimaru eut un fin sourire.

« Je crois que l'après-midi a été bon, n'est-ce pas, Aizen- sama ? »

« Et comment, mon cher ami ! Après des décennies d'attente, enfin, l'affront est réparé. C'est véritablement...libérateur. »

« Quelle idée stupide a eu Ichigo de vous défier ainsi… J'ai toujours du mal à y croire en dépit du temps passé.» Murmura le gris réprobateur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que désormais, il ne recommencera plus. Maintenant, il sait ce que ca fait, d'être privé de son déjeuner. » Répliqua froidement le brun avant de reprendre, cynique.

« Mais nous ne devons pas lui en vouloir, Ichimaru. Après tout, n'est-ce pas notre rôle à nous, anciens, de guider les plus jeunes et de leur enseigner les règles de base ? Quand bien même cet apprentissage doit les blesser. C'est notre devoir, si désagréable que cela puisse être.»

« Vous êtes véritablement un père pour ces gamins, seigneur Aizen » Susurra Ichimaru tandis que le brun se perdait de nouveau dans la contemplation du foyer rougeoyant.

* * *

Et voilà pour le chapitre 6! A votre avis, que va-t-il se passe ensuite? Vous, vous diriez quoi (parce que moi, j'ai mon idée, évidemment, mais j'aimerai bien avoir la votre!)?

A bientôt!

;-)


	7. Chapter 7

Salut cher lecteur! Voici la suite des péripéties de nos amis vampires!

Avant ca, un petit mot à Ayu et nana-mii:

Ayu: Encore une nouvelle piste! Tu vas pouvoir confronter ta théorie à la fiction! A toi de me dire si la voie choisie te plait!

Nana-mii: Pour que Grimm se rende compte de quelque chose, encore faudrait-il qu'il prenne le temps de regarder! Mais, bon, c'était pas trop son état d'esprit du moment! Sinon, je préfère autant que tu t'en prennes aux protagonistes de l'histoire qu'à l'auteur! Eux, ils savent bien se défendre ;-) Suis bien contente que l'impression d'impuissance furieuse' d'Ichi pendant la scène du conseil ait réussi à transparaitre un peu, c'était galère de l'écrire sans que ce soit lourd! Lol!

Sinon, concernant Initiation, j'ai pas oublié l'épilogue, c'est juste que je l'ai toujours pas fini! Mais je le posterai t'inquiète pas! :-)

Et bien sur, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews! Vous m'avez donné plein d'idées concernant les 'retrouvailles' Ichi/Grimm. Je croise donc les doigts pour que le parti que j'ai pris ne déçoive personne!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 7 - **Éruption:** Des retrouvailles explosives sont au programme...

* * *

**Eruption**

Le regard vide, il fixait les graviers de la cour sans les voir. Ses bras étaient ballants, ses mains reposaient mollement sur ses genoux. La tasse de thé qu'on lui avait apporté une demi-heure plus tôt refroidissait sans qu'il eût touché à la coupelle une seule fois. La nourriture de son plateau demeurait intacte, bien que le soleil soit déjà haut dans le ciel d'hiver. Le froid aurait dû le faire trembler et pourtant, il ne sentait rien.

Grimmjow, l'esprit aussi vide que ses yeux, ne ressentait plus rien. Il lui semblait être devenu une coquille creuse, sans envie ni révolte. Tout son tempérament tempétueux avait désormais disparu, ne laissant que du néant. Sa vie se résumait à un seul et unique exercice : penser le moins possible.

C'était l'unique méthode qu'il avait trouvée pour échapper aux vagues de désespoir qui s'abattaient sur ses épaules lorsqu'il mettait son cerveau en route.

Les premiers jours n'avaient pas été si difficiles pourtant.

Il avait même cru pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de dommage.

Mais petit à petit, un gouffre était apparut dans son torse. Simple piqure d'aiguille au départ, il était devenu une plaie béante qui le faisait hurler de douleur, lui comprimant la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle. Il avait cru perdre la raison lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que rien, ni l'alcool, ni les médicaments, ne pouvait apaiser le brasier qui le consumait.

Son regard terne effleura les hauts murs de la cour. Dans un premier temps, il avait eu l'espoir de s'enfuir. Pour aller où ? Sa réflexion n'était pas allée jusque là. Juste fuir, quitter cette baraque maudite, voilà tout. Mais, présumant avec justesse de sa révolte, sa sœur avait instauré des tours de garde et mit en place un dispositif de sécurité terriblement efficace. La villa était surveillée en permanence, les rondes étaient fréquentes et Yoruichi elle-même y participait parfois. Ses sens aiguisés restaient en alerte et Grimmjow savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de lui échapper. Une fois métamorphosée en cette petite panthère noire, elle devenait si rapide, si agile, que seul un autre garou pouvait rivaliser avec elle.

Ou un vampire.

Mais Grimmjow ne voulait pas penser aux vampires. Il les voyait uniquement dans ses cauchemars, tantôt rugissant, prêts à le mordre, tantôt protecteurs. Parfois, il les suppliait de le tuer, parfois, il l'appelait à l'aide.

Mais toujours, il se réveillait baigné de larmes, horrifié de revenir à une réalité bien plus cruelle que le rêve.

Il ne savait plus quel jour on était. Il en avait perdu le compte. Se fiant à la température extérieure, on devait être en janvier, ou février. Rien n'était sûr mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que la date fatidique approchait.

Là aussi, il avait espéré. Cru qu'il pourrait les faire changer d'avis. Faire en sorte qu'il l'accepte tel qu'il était.

Encore une fois, il s'était trompé.

_Flashback_

_Cette fois, toute la smala était là. Y compris Yamamoto. Pas un mot n'avait été échangé durant tout le trajet entre le manoir des vampires et la demeure familiale, mais le silence crispé de son frère lui avait vite fait comprendre que le pire restait à venir._

_A peine arrivés, tout le clan avait été réuni en une assemblée extraordinaire. Ce jour-là, Grimmjow aurait donné cher pour ne jamais être venu au monde._

_Yamamoto-sama avait présidé, flanqué de Yoruichi et de Stark. Cette fois, on ne plaisantait plus._

_« Grimmjow ! C'est avec un déplaisir certain que j'ai appris la mésaventure qu'il t'était arrivée. Non content de fréquenter des hommes et de jeter le déshonneur sur notre famille, tu as eu l'audace de finir dans les bras d'un vampire, de sustenter un de ces êtres honnis ! Des créatures qui sont nos ennemis jurés, contre lesquels nous avons lutté pendant des siècles pour qu'ils n'assoient pas leur domination sur le monde ! Des monstres sans aucun respect pour la vie humain, avides de massacres et de sang ! Des erreurs de la nature que toi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, a aidé à prospérer en leur donnant ton sang ! Notre sang ! Celui de notre famille ! Le sang d'une noble lignée qui s'est battu depuis l'aube des temps pour sa liberté ! Et toi, tu as osé te soumettre ! Jamais encore je n'avais été aussi déçu par l'un des membres de notre clan ! »_

_Chacun des mots prononcés par le patriarche frappa rudement le jeune homme, blessant son amour-propre, brisant sa fierté. Il ne pouvait nier ce qu'il avait fait et ne voulait pas le faire. _

_« Grimmjow, tes actes nous obligent à prendre des mesures vigoureuses à ton encontre. J'avais placé de hautes espérances en toi et je constate que j'ai fait une erreur. Tu n'es rien qu'un vaurien, un être anormal, préférant une compagnie contre-nature à la destinée que le ciel offre à tout homme : celle d'avoir un toit et une famille. En punition pour tes fautes, sache que, à partir de maintenant, tu seras exclu de toutes formes d'activités et que tu seras privé de tous pouvoirs de décisions dans les affaires familiales. _

_La seule tâche qu'il te reste et sur laquelle je ne transige__rai pas est celle de l'héritier ! Notre race est trop importante pour que je laisse un moucheron comme toi gâcher une chance de perpétuer notre lignée. Tu ne présentes peut-être pas extérieurement les caractéristiques de notre race mais tes gènes, même récessifs, ont une chance de s'exprimer s'ils sont combinés à un panel favorable._

_Vu que tu es incapable de le faire par toi-même, je choisirai ta future femme en personne, tenant évidemment compte du fait qu'il faille nécessairement un garou femelle à caractère dominant. »_

_Le regard d'acier se pose sur lui et le considéra sans compassion._

_« Tu auras intérêt à l'honorer correctement ! Je n'admettrai aucune excuse si deux ans venaient à passer sans que tu aies un rejeton à nous présenter. Ai-je été suffisamment clair, jeune impertinent ? » Tonna le vieil homme dune voix de stentor._

_Écrasé par l'effarante nouvelle, le bleuté n'avait pu qu'acquiescer. _

_Fin du flashback_

Depuis, il avait bien supplié Yoruichi d'intercéder en sa faveur après du patriarche mais rien n'y avait fait. Tous méprisaient sa conduite, la jugeant indigne d'un garou et approuvaient la décision de Yamamoto.

Il s'était retrouvé seul, sans personne à qui se confier. Ses cris, sa rage, toutes ses protestations n'avaient rien changé. Sa colère s'était lentement muée en une profonde torpeur, l'entrainant vers des abimes déprimants, brisant sa volonté de vivre et de se battre.

Alors, il faisait en sorte que chaque jour se ressemble le plus possible, comme si il espérait retenir le temps. Il s'asseyait face au soleil levant, sous la tonnelle devant sa chambre et restait là, immobile, jusqu'à ce que le soleil disparaisse. Ensuite, il se levait et retournait se coucher, priant pour que ses songes soient peuplés de vampires roux à l'instar de vampires gris.

*****  
**Domaine de Wallace**

Un hurlement terrifiant fendit l'air, brisa la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi. Le cri strident était parti des appartements d'Ichigo. Aussitôt alerté, Hitsugaya s'y précipita. La vision qui l'attendait l'horrifia, le faisant s'arrêter brutalement sur le seuil. Jamais encore durant sa longue vie de vampire il n'avait vu un tel spectacle.

A genoux sur le sol, les paumes tournées vers le ciel, Ichigo hurlait à la mort. Tout son corps était devenu noir, d'un noir aussi sombre que le charbon. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux points jaunes dans son visage d'ébène. Les ongles de ses mains et de ses pieds s'étaient allongés, les transformant en griffes pointues. Sur son dos émergeaient deux bosses qui croissaient à vue d'œil.

Tétanisé, Hitsugaya resta la main sur la poignée de la porte, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Le son le faisait vibrer jusqu'aux os, exprimant une douleur sans commune mesure, blessant toutes les fibres de son corps. Sous ses yeux hagards, Ichigo se métamorphosait en une hideuse créature ailée.

Byakuya bouscula Toshiro de l'épaule.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il ne put achever sa phrase, restant sans voix en apercevant la scène. Son cerveau mit quelques secondes avant d'intégrer ce qu'il était en train de voir.

A quelques mètres devant lui, un Ichigo plus inhumain que jamais déchirait ses vêtements des ses griffes en rugissant de fureur.

Reprenant ses esprits, Byakuya attrapa Hitsugaya par la manche et l'attira vers lui, le forçant à quitter la pièce.

« Lâche-moi ! Il faut qu'on l'aide ! » Hurla Toshiro, se débattant comme un forcené afin de se dégager de la poigne d'acier du brun.

Le noble le saisit brutalement par les épaules.

« Es-tu dingue ? Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a complètement perdu tout contrôle ? Il pourrait te déchiqueter de ses griffes ! »

« Il faut bien faire quelque chose ! On ne peut pas le laisser dans cet état ! N'entends-tu pas combien il souffre ? C'est insupportable ! Je ne peux le tolérer ! »

« Hitsugaya ! Reste ici ! Tu déraisonnes ! »

Mais le petit vampire s'était échappé et détalait de nouveau vers les appartements de son frère.

La pièce dévastée était vide. Le gamin courut jusqu'à la fenêtre, juste à temps pour voir au loin dans le ciel l'énorme chauve-souris filer droit vers le sud à tire d'ailes.

Byakuya fut derrière lui l'instant d'après.

« Il va vers le sud. » Balbutia Toshiro, tremblant.

« Chercher son calice. » Ajouta sombrement le brun.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

« Que lui arrive-t-il…. Je n'ai jamais…Ni vu, ni entendu… » Toshiro s'arrêta, incapable de poursuivre. Les événements le dépassaient complètement.

Ichigo était mal, et ce, depuis le départ du bleuté. Si l'idée de récupérer son calice l'avait traversé, il ne lui en avait jamais fait part. Hitsugaya savait très bien qu'Ichigo ne ferait jamais passer son plaisir personnel avant la sécurité de son clan, et surtout celle de son frère. Sans compter que l'humain devait être finalement plus heureux ailleurs qu'au manoir.

Le connaissant, Toshiro savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant de passer à autre chose. Prendre une nouvelle source et balayer cette histoire d'un revers de main n'étaient pas dans le tempérament de son frère. Aussi l'avait-il laissé ponctionner sa propre source au cours de ces dernières semaines, n'ignorant pas que, s'il ne lui offrait pas cette solution, le rouquin était capable de se laisser mourir de faim.

Le lien, supposé faible, entre Ichigo et son calice, s'était néanmoins révélé assez puissant pour le torturer jusqu'à un stade proche de la démence. Ichigo avait enduré les premiers jours en serrant les dents, n'avouant ses difficultés qu'à demi-mot à Hitsugaya.

Son calice, ou du moins, celui qui l'avait été, avait semble-t-il besoin de temps afin de se réadapter à une vie normale. Les habitudes avaient ensuite repris le dessus. Ichigo était certes moins expansif et certainement bien plus morne que d'habitude mais il faisait de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Hitsugaya n'avait peut-être pas été aussi attentif qu'il aurait dû mais le partage, même volontaire, de sa propre source lui imposait un régime alimentaire diminué et la nécessité de se tenir un peu en retrait de son frère, jalousie possessive oblige. Cependant, rien ne laisser présager de cette soudaine et horrible métamorphose.

Rien.

Une main bienveillante se posa sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va revenir. » Affirma Byakuya.

« Mais…Cette apparence… »

« J'ai dans l'idée que, bien que les caractères de garou ne soient pas dominants chez son calice, le fait d'avoir été nourri de son sang pendant plusieurs jours puisse être à l'origine de sa transformation. Après tout, n'est ce pas là la principale caractéristique des garous ? L'impact d'une alliance garou-vampire est très méconnue, au vu de l'historique entre nos deux clans mais scientifiquement parlant, c'est cohérent.»

Toshiro soupira lourdement.

« Si je te suis bien, ce serait une métamorphose temporaire… Et volontaire ? » S'enquit le petit vampire.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

« Volontaire, je ne pense pas. Plutôt lié à un déclencheur externe. Quel est-il, je l'ignore. Mais oui, je pense que ca ne va pas durer et que d'ici quelques heures, il sera redevenu tout à fait lui-même. Du moins, je l'espère… »

La phrase résonna comme un vœu pieu dans la chambre dévastée.

*****  
**Villa**

Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa décision était prise. Effleurant la lame du bout des doigts, il eut un fin sourire en constatant que le sang perlait déjà.

Une lame bien aiguisée. Voilà qui ferait son affaire !

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il s'était levé, avait déjeuné et pris une douche. Les serviteurs y avaient vu un encourageant signe de retour à la vie.

Les imbéciles ne savaient pas qu'il préparait sa sortie!

Il avait revêtu un simple kimono blanc. Certains y verraient la pureté. Lui trouvait surtout qu'on y voyait mieux le sang.

Pourquoi cette mort plus qu'une autre ? Parce qu'il aurait dû mourir privé de son sang, dans les bras de son cher vampire. Ces crétins de garous lui avaient refusé cette joie. Son sang était soi-disant trop précieux.

Son précieux sang…

Ils allaient pouvoir en profiter pleinement ! Ils allaient voir le sol, ses vêtements, tout devenir rouge sang.

Sang qui finirait balayé par une serpillère. Direction les égouts pour la future lignée !

Tragique ironie qui lui plaisait bien. Comme une sale blague.

_Ces abrutis ne méritaient pas mieux !_

Il se retrouvait enfin après tous ces jours de vide. Y'a pas à dire, le suicide, ca vous ravive un homme !

Le désespoir l'avait dominé pendant des jours entiers, ne le laissant voir qu'un futur sinistre et sans intérêt. Mais que lui importait de vivre une vie sans amour, sans frisson ? D'être lié à une femme qu'il ne pourrait rendre heureuse, d'avoir des enfants qu'il ne désirait pas ? De se plier aux désirs d'un clan auquel il ne souhaitait plus appartenir ? Non vraiment, l'avenir était sombre, noir, glauque.

Ce n'était que des jours plus tard que la lumière s'était faite dans son esprit. Si la vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue, alors, à quoi bon s'y accrocher ?

Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, à rendre les armes mais ce pied de nez à tous ceux qui voulaient contrôler son existence, ca, c'était typiquement lui !

Une image vint à son esprit. Ichigo. Les prunelles dorées du vampire scintillaient dans ses souvenirs. Une vision forte, intense. Une passion brulante et brutale, un lien incompréhensible et pourtant incassable. Le sel d'une vie dirait-on.

Le sel de sa vie finalement.L'homme, ou du moins le vampire, qui avait su prendre une place dans son cœur, bien malgré lui.

Fichu rouquin ! Voilà une image qui lui faisait regretter de devoir commettre l'irréparable. Mais il n'était plus temps de s'attarder sur de telles considérations. De toute façon, ne l'avait-il pas laissé partir sans regret ? Voire - pourquoi pas ?- heureux de se débarrasser d'une source si récalcitrante ?

Pourquoi s'attacher à ce qui n'existait pas ?

Sa voie était tracée, sa décision prise.

Lentement, il s'agenouilla sur le parquet de la chambre, face au mur. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, calmant les tremblements de ses mains. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines à l'approche de l'acte final.

Pendant quelques minutes, il pratiqua les exercices de méditation que lui avait enseignés son professeur d'arts martiaux. Une respiration ventrale, visualisation d'images et de souvenirs relaxants. Se centrer sur soi et oublier l'extérieur. Pour enfin enserrer à deux mains le manche en bois de l'arme et la diriger vers soi, prêt à frapper. Détendre ses muscles, pour limiter la douleur quand la lame transpercerait ses abdominaux.

Il y serait arrivé si un assourdissant brouhaha n'avait pas soudainement envahit la cour de la villa.

Atterré de voir sa concentration s'envoler en une seconde, Grimmjow hésita un instant à frapper tout de même mais l'agitation qui secouait désormais la maison laissait penser qu'on le retrouverait avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se vider entièrement de son sang.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'il se rate ! Dieu seul savait ce que sa sœur inventerait pour l'empêcher de recommencer et honnêtement, il n'était pas maso. S'il était prêt à s'ouvrir le ventre une fois, il ne comptait pas réitérer !

Des hurlements d'horreur pure le firent sursauter. Jamais encore il n'avait entendu crier de cette manière. Sauf pendant l'épisode Ichimaru. Et encore, là, c'était lui qui criait.

Il se remit sur pieds et d'un bond, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur la cour.

Les serviteurs terrorisés couraient dans tous les sens, fuyant à toutes jambes un danger qu'il ne voyait pas.

Pieds nus, il prit la direction inverse, indifférent aux graviers qui lui entaillaient les orteils. La voix de sa sœur, impétueuse, se fit entendre au loin. Elle donnait des ordres secs et brefs. Exit les formules de politesse et le timbre velouté. Une urgence vitale se faisait clairement entendre.

Grimmjow accéléra le mouvement et franchit enfin l'angle qui le séparait de Yoruichi. Debout, presque acculée contre le mur de la villa, elle tenait un katana à la main. A quelques pas d'elle gisait un loup ensanglanté. Il ne fallut qu'un rapide coup d'œil au bleuté pour comprendre que l'animal n'était autre que Stark sous sa forme de garou.

Stupidement, il ne ressentait toujours rien. Son frère était étendu sur les graviers, inconscient, blessé, pratiquement mort peut-être et pourtant, il ne ressentait rien. La scène lui était étrangement indifférente. Comme si il assistait à quelque chose sans pourtant y participer. La terreur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de sa sœur, la sueur qu'il voyait couler de son front ne l'émouvait pas. C'était comme si son cœur était mort, dépourvu de battement. Il se sentait vide, à peine concerné. Si on lui avait demandé à cet instant ce qui provoquait cette peur panique à sa famille, il aurait répondu qu'il n'en savait rien et qu'il s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette.

Un nouvel hurlement à glacer le sang fit vibrer la demeure sur ses fondations et eux avec. Portant enfin son regard sur l'origine de ce chaos, il ne put qu'écarquiller immensément les yeux, sentant en lui le barrage de ses émotions céder face à l'incongrue image qu'il avait face à lui.

Un flot de sensations violentes et folles se déversa dans tout son être, comblant le vide de son cœur par un mélange de peur, de joie et de dégout.

Devant lui se tenait la plus répugnante créature qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, sorte de chauve souris géante, aux extrémités griffues et aux crocs luisants. Ses ailes d'au moins trois mètres d'envergure étaient grandes ouvertes, la peau était d'un noir sombre, sans reflet. Une impressionnante queue de reptile courait sur le sol et se terminait en un pieu, en faisant une arme mortelle. Mais le plus terrible était ses yeux, deux orbites jaunes et noirs, inhumains.

C'est avec effroi que Grimmjow constata qu'il s'agissait d'Ichigo. Rien pourtant dans l'aspect du monstre ne le laissait présumer et pourtant, toutes les fibres de son corps le lui criaient, c'était bien lui. Son vampire s'était mué en une diabolique créature, tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar ou de l'imagination dantesque du docteur Frankenstein. Lui qui n'éprouvait plus rien depuis des jours ne put retenir ses larmes sous le torrent d'émotions qui le traversait.

Il avait peur. Bien sur. Qui ne serait pas effrayé par un tel monstre ?

Mais aussi une folle joie, complètement irraisonnée, déplacée, inappropriée, le faisait vibrer. Tout en lui criait le bonheur de retrouver le vampire, de retrouver un ami. De le retrouver lui. Ichigo. Son vampire. Ce stupide fil à la patte qui lui permettait finalement d'être libre. D'être simplement lui.

Il était là. Il était venu. Pour lui.

Son vampire était venu le chercher. Venu le sauver.

Une larme dévala sa joue, sans qu'il s'en soucie. Il voulait avancer mais ne pouvait bouger. Il était tétanisé.

Il s'était préparé à mourir. Pas à vivre. La venue du vampire en ses lieux ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul but : Lui.

L'affreuse créature posa son regard sur Grimmjow, marquant un temps d'arrêt dans sa progression vers Yoruichi.

Puis elle fit un pas.

Vers lui.

Et un autre.

Avançant lentement vers l'homme qu'elle était venue chercher. S'approchant de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Un geste de sa part suffirait à le tuer, Grimmjow le savait mais cela ne comptait pas. Il n'avait plus peur. Il sentit une griffe effleurer sa joue. A peine un frôlement. Le bleuté ne pouvait plus respirer, attendant le verdict, simplement heureux.

A côté, Yoruichi lui lançait des regards hallucinés, ne reconnaissant évidemment pas le vampire en cette énorme chauve-souris.

Médusée, elle assistait à la scène, impuissante face au monstre. Stark avait été mis à terre si aisément, même sous sa forme de garou. Elle se savait forte mais la supériorité de son grand frère avait toujours été indéniable. De son côté, Grimmjow n'avait jamais manifesté le moindre talent pour la métamorphose animale tandis que Stark et elle s'étaient très jeunes éveillés à leur nature de garou. Leurs parents les avaient très vite incités au secret vis-à-vis de leur petit frère, préférant le préserver, ne voulant pas qu'il se sente mis à l'écart. Malgré tout, à ses yeux, Grimmjow lui avait toujours paru faible, sans intérêt. Et voilà que adolescent, il avait manifesté cette préférence malsaine pour les gens du même sexe que lui. Rien en elle ne la portait à avoir de l'affection pour ce gamin devenu un homme sans même qu'elle y prenne garde.

Alors, aujourd'hui, si elle devait choisir entre protéger sa vie ou celle de son petit frère, elle n'aurait aucune hésitation. La lignée passait avant tout. La créature pouvait bien emmener le bleuté, si jamais cela suffisait à leur sauver la vie, elle l'en remercierait.

Du coin de l'œil, Grimmjow vit sa sœur battre en retrait vers Stark. Il eut un infime sourire. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne se battrait pas pour lui. Pendant des années, il avait pensé que le jour où cette crainte, celle de ne pas être aimé par sa famille, serait avérée, alors il s'effondrerait. Mais plus maintenant. Il avait fait son choix. Peu importait de vivre ou de mourir. Il allait suivre son vampire. Tel était son choix.

Reprenant enfin le contrôle de son corps, il plongea son regard dans les orbites jaunes et sans trembler, posant sa main sur le bras de la créature. Celle-ci pencha la tête de coté en grondant doucement. Elle semblait attendre un signe de sa part.

« Juste une petite seconde. » Chuchota-t-il avant de se tourner vers Yoruichi.

« C'est moi qu'il veut. » Affirma-t-il d'une voix calme et posée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Que veux-tu faire ?» S'énerva sa sœur, agenouillée au côté du loup qui gémissait sourdement.

« Je vais partir avec lui. Si je ne le fais pas, alors, nous mourrons tous. »

« Mais si tu y vas, c'est toi qui mourra ! » Répliqua Yoruichi. La tension de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'elle était proche de la panique.

Grimmjow haussa les épaules.

« Considère que je suis déjà mort. » Lâcha-t-il dédaigneusement avant de faire un signe de tête au monstre qui l'enserra de ses bras griffus sans attendre, et déployant ses immenses ailes noires, s'envola vers les cieux.

Le trajet qui le ramena au manoir fut extrêmement court et pourtant, Grimmjow eut souhaité qu'il le fût encore plus. Se retrouver dans les bras d'une chauve souris géante, volant plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol était une des expériences les plus désagréables de toute sa vie, même en sachant que ladite bestiole n'était autre que son rouquin. C'est avec un indicible soulagement qu'il toucha les pierres de taille du château, sautant presque pour échapper à l'étreinte du monstre.

Bizarrement, il aurait dû être soulagé d'avoir retrouvé sa liberté mais il eut soudainement conscience qu'il était enfermé dans une chambre avec une hideuse et très puissante créature suceuse de sang. Constat qui ne le réjouissait pas franchement. Incertain, il fixait la bête des yeux, ne sachant que faire. Certes, il s'agissait d'Ichigo mais il le préférait très nettement sous sa forme originelle. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il se posait une légitime question : comment le vampire avait-il pu se transformer ainsi ? Interrogation certes intéressante mais qui l'amenait surtout à se demander : comment le faire retourner à son apparence initiale ?

Pour le coup, Grimmjow, habituellement jamais à court d'idée et ne s'embarrassant pas de demi-mesure, était fort dépourvu. La seule chose qu'il avait à offrir était son sang. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait savoir si la créature aurait assez de self control pour ne pas le priver complètement de son flux vital, ni si cela suffirait à rendre visage vampirique au rouquin.

Exaspéré de se trouver aussi démuni, le bleuté siffla furieusement contre lui-même. Après tout, il s'était levé avec la ferme intention de mourir ? Il n'allait pas continuer à tergiverser ainsi alors que juste quelques heures s'étaient écoulées.

Déglutissant péniblement, il écarta le pan du kimono et dévoila sa gorge en regardant droit dans les yeux la créature noire.

Un terrifiant sourire fendit le visage du monstre, révélant ses crocs luisants. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, sentant la créature s'approcher de lui avant de le mordre férocement.

Comme lors de sa première morsure, la douleur fut fulgurante et il sombra dans le néant.

* * *

Alors, était-ce une piste à laquelle vous aviez songé? Vous accrochez toujours? J'espère en tous cas!

A bientôt pour la suite! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je sais, je sais, je prends mon temps mais...comment dire, j'ai eu quelques evenements personnels qui m'ont bien occupé, m'obligeant à consacrer moins de temps à mes fics!

Enfin bref, j'ai eu de très nombreuses reviews (et c'est trop coool! Ça fait vraiment plaisir, merci!) et une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais y répondre mais j'ai opté pour un update de la fic tout de suite!

D'ailleurs, j'ai un souci de réponse, ca marche plus! Erreur 404... Je retenterai ce soir...

Pour les reviews 'anonymes': merci beaucoup, notamment à Nana-mii qui suit mes fics très régulièrement! Et aussi à seishironin, Cora, ayu et d'autres! ;-)

Chapitre 8: Interlude - Parce qu'il faut bien qu'ils se reposent un peu après tous ces évènements!

Remarque: Rating M pour ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!**  
**

* * *

**Interlude**

Le réveil fut douloureux. Tout son corps le brulait et ses muscles paraissaient rouillés. Le simple fait d'ouvrir une paupière était un supplice. Il la referma d'ailleurs aussitôt. Péniblement, il remua les doigts les uns après les autres, puis fit de même avec les orteils. Tout avait l'air à sa place. Connecté. Et en un seul morceau.

Avec un soupir sourd, il entreprit d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux. La lumière était plutôt forte, blessant son nerf optique. Il voyait le monde extérieur à travers une brume épaisse qu'il ne parvint à dissiper qu'après de nombreux clignements des paupières. C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Deux prunelles dorées qui le fixaient intensément.

Un visage fin encadré par une masse de cheveux roux.

Un sourire un brin tremblant mais là tout de même.

Ichigo.

Son vampire.

Grognant ouvertement, Grimmjow tenta de se relever vivement mais retomba aussi sec sur les draps.

« Doucement ! » Lui intima le vampire. « Tu es encore faible. Ne force pas. »

Reprenant pleinement ses esprits, Grimmjow le dévisagea enfin.

Il était là, à ses côtés. Avec une apparence humaine. Visiblement indemne.

Une vague de soulagement s'abattit sur la poitrine du bleuté, l'amenant à pousser un faible soupir, lui faisant fermer les yeux un court instant.

_Dieu merci…Il est redevenu lui-même…_

Rouvrant les paupières, il détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. La chambre du vampire.

Il était donc de retour au manoir. Ce n'était pas chez lui mais c'était désormais ce qui s'y apparentait le plus.

Son regard revint vers le vampire.

Il voulut parler mais un doigt froid se posa sur ses lèvres.

« Chuttt. Ne parle pas. » Lui murmura Ichigo en se penchant vers lui, juste avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de l'embrasser passionnément. Grimmjow se laissa aller, frémissant entre les bras de son vampire enfin retrouvé.

Ichigo s'allongea sur lui, lui arrachant un faible gémissement.

Le bleuté détourna la tête, les pommettes rougies. Les intentions du vampire étaient claires.

« Arrête. Je peux même pas me lever, j'vais pas avoir plus d'énergie pour autre chose. » Maugréa-t-il.

« Tsss, comme si ce détail allait m'arrêter… » Susurra le vampire dans le creux de son oreille.

Le souffle chaud fit frissonner Grimmjow qui se mordit la lèvre tandis qu'Ichigo entreprenait de lui lécher le cou.

« Mais arrête bordel ! » Gronda Grimmjow. « J'viens de te dire que j'avais pas envie ! »

Le rouquin haussa les sourcils avant de couler le regard vers le bas du corps de son partenaire.

« Ha oui vraiment ? Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai moi…»

Le sourire se fit clairement carnassier.

Grimmjow rougit.

« Espèce d'obsédé… » Grommela-t-il.

Ichigo rit doucement tout en rapprochant son visage de celui du bleuté.

« Laisse-toi aller Grimm. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais prendre les choses en main… » Le souffla-t-il.

Avant que l'humain ait pu répliquer quoi que ce soit, le vampire avait joint le geste à la parole, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

Les yeux dorés ne le lâchaient pas, dardant sur lui un regard bouillant de désir, tandis que sa main appliquait un sensuel va et vient.

Grimmjow se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de geindre de son mieux, incapable de repousser l'assaut et ne le voulant déjà plus vraiment. Il contenait sa voix, contrôlait son souffle et réprimait le rythme furieux de son cœur.

Il se sentait si faible dans les bras surpuissants de son vampire, totalement à sa merci. Pas de doute quant à la finalité de leurs ébats.

« Putain Ichi, j't'ai dit… » Haleta le bleuté.

« Grimm, la ferme. » Ordonna le rouquin en lui cloua le bec d'un suave baiser. Sa main enserra plus fortement sa prise et arracha enfin un cri rauque à son partenaire qui ouvrit de grands yeux embrumés, submergé par le désir qui ravageait son corps soumis.

« Hummm, c'est exactement ca…C'est vraiment tout ce que je veux entendre de ta bouche pour le moment Grimm… »

« Les vampires sont …des sales pervers… » Souffla Grimmjow.

Le sourire d'Ichigo s'élargit.

« T'as pas idée. » Murmura-t-il avant de plonger la tête sous les couvertures. Cette fois, Grimmjow enserra les draps de son poing, ne pouvant retenir un long gémissement.

Les doigts d'Ichigo le faisaient vibrer, sa bouche le faisait frissonner, sa langue achevait de le mettre en fusion.

Cet enfoiré de vampire mettait son corps en feu, même si il était affaibli, même en l'absence de morsure, même en le dominant, le soumettant dans un rodéo sulfureux, front contre front, peau contre peau, sa bouche parcourant sa joue humide, suçant le sel de son corps, les yeux dans les yeux.

Jamais encore il n'avait fait l'amour avec une telle proximité, avec une telle intensité, avec l'autre soudé à lui, présent partout, ses jambes liées aux siennes, ses bras autour de sa tête, ses hanches entre les siennes. En lui aussi.

Fusion, frisson, une apothéose comme une apocalypse, où tout explose dans un cri et devient noir.

Et la nuit qui tombe soudainement, sur les corps fourbus et ivres d'amour.

* * *

**Chambre d'Ichigo, bien plus tard**

« Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! » Grogna Grimmjow tandis qu'il s'empiffrait allégrement. « Y'a pas à dire, Hisana est un sacré cordon bleu. »

Ichigo, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, eut un sourire. La vision de son humain dévorant une énième entrecôte nageant dans une épaisse sauce aux poivres et accompagnée de frites rustiques et de tomates grillées était réjouissante.

Soudain, le bleuté s'arrêta, la fourchette à quelques centimètres de la bouche, le regard brusquement inquiet.

« Mais au fait…Ils sont où les psychopathes ? »

Ichigo éclata de rire.

« Alors voilà, tu es réveillé depuis deux jours et c'est seulement maintenant que tu te poses la question ? »

Le vampire n'en revenait pas et était hilare.

« Bon quoi ? On peut pas dire qu'on ait beaucoup discuté non ? » Grogna le bleuté.

« Ohhh, oui, effectivement, tu as surtout mangé ! » Se moqua le rouquin, sans avoir vraiment tort.

Hisana avait dévalisé les placards afin de préparer des repas pantagruéliques à l'intention de l'humain. Et en même temps, Ichigo préférait de loin cette attitude qui, à terme, rendrait un peu d'arrondis au corps amaigri de son calice.

Laissant tomber ses taquineries, il préféra revenir à la question initiale.

« Ils sont partis. »

Grimmjow n'aurait trop su dire si il était surpris, content, inquiet ou tout à la fois.

« Y'a longtemps ? »

« Environ trois semaines. »

Le bleuté resta songeur.

« Hummm… Et ils vont revenir ? »

Ichigo perçut l'angoisse sous l'innocence de la question. D'un bond, il quitta la fenêtre et vint s'assoir aux côté de Grimmjow.

« C'est très très improbable. » Assura-t-il fermement. « Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'ils n'étaient pas venu au Domaine. Tu sais, notre clan a de nombreux pieds à terre, ici en Écosse, mais également partout en Europe et aussi en Amérique et en Asie. Ils sont restés bien longtemps que prévu, j'imagine qu'ils attendaient de voir si j'allais désobéir avant de partir. » Ajouta-t-il avec une pointe acide dans la voix.

« A ce propos… Comment as-tu…Bref, la chauve souris géante, c'était normal ou non ? »

« Normal…C'est pas le premier mot qui me viendrait pour parler de moi. Même à l'état habituel. » Se moqua le rouquin.

« Allez, c'est bon ! Comment t'as fait ? C'était vachement flippant… »

« Ha oui ? Notre petit tour dans les airs ne t'a pas plu ?»

Ichigo rigolait toujours.

« Sans déconner ! Plus jamais tu me fais ca ! C'était horrible ! » Répliqua le bleuté, frissonnant encore au souvenir de son court périple dans les bras du monstre noir.

« Et pourtant, tu savais que c'était moi ? »

« Ouais mais même ! J'ai cru que t'allais me bouffer ! »

Ichigo eut un regard triste vers l'épaule gauche de l'humain.

« Heureusement que non. Je t'ai juste démit l'épaule en te mordant. J'en suis vraiment navré… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils.

« Putain, ça fait bien 20 fois que tu t'excuses. Je t'ai dit que c'était rien ! Tu vas continuer encore longtemps ? De toute façon, j'ai presque plus mal. »

« Presque, c'est déjà trop. » Répliqua le rouquin, peu indulgent avec lui-même. « En plus, je sais que tu mens. »

Le bleuté fit une grimace, agacé d'être si transparent.

« Et sinon, c'était du à quoi, cette métamorphose ? Tu t'es levé un matin et hop, tu t'es dit 'Pouvoir de la lune, change moi en chauve souris' ? »

« Mais absolument. » Ironisa le rouquin. « D'ailleurs la prochaine fois, je tente le goéland. »

Voyant que Grimmjow n'était pas du tout décidé à lâcher le morceau, il préféra arrêter de plaisanter et lui expliqua la théorie avancée par Byakuya, à savoir l'impact du sang de Garou.

« C'est dégueulasse quand même ! » Grommela le bleuté. « Ça marche sur toi et ca fait rien chez moi. Même quand je suis poursuivi par un vampire déchainé ! C'est nul… »

« Si ca peut te rassurer, je ne pense pas que cette expérience va se renouveler. Du moins, je ne l'espère pas ! »

« Pourquoi ca ? »

« Si j'ai bien compris, le déclencheur de cette transformation a été ton intention de mettre fin à tes jours. Un désespoir si grand que je l'ai ressenti à travers notre lien vampirique. Ca a été une telle douleur que je pense que c'est cela qui a tout déclenché. Et j'ose croire que désormais, tes envies suicidaires ont disparues. »

Si la sémantique mettait en avant une affirmation, le regard doré semblait attendre une réponse.

L'humain haussa les épaules, guère à l'aise avec ce sujet. Le suicide, la vie au château, son vampire, bref, il préférait ne pas trop se poser de questions et vivre tout simplement.

Mais l'autre attendait toujours.

« Mais nan, t'inquiète pas. J'crois qu'on peut dire que…Ça m'est passé. »

Le sourire du rouquin se fit éblouissant.

« En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! »

* * *

**Manoir, tard dans la nuit**

« Que me vaut une visite aussi tardive Ichigo ? »

Hitsugaya bouquinait tranquillement dans sa chambre quand il avait entendu frapper. Un vampire éveillé à trois heures du matin n'était pas chose extraordinaire. Mais son frère dans sa chambre à cette heure là, si.

Sa mine contrariée le mit en alerte. Il serra les dents et attendit la suite, qu'il connaissait déjà. Il le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas avoir pressenti ce que son frère venait seulement de décider.

« Nous allons partir. Grimmjow et moi je veux dire. Quitter le manoir, nous éloigner un peu du clan. Ne crois pas que je veuille…couper les ponts ou bien ne plus te parler mais, je pense que ce serait plus prudent. Aizen est parti néanmoins, il peut toujours revenir. Ce qui est d'ailleurs son droit en tant que chef du clan. Toujours est-il que je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Et aussi, je crois de voyager un peu, voir d'autres lieux, d'autres horizons, pourrait faire plaisir à Grimmjow. Il s'ennuie au manoir. J'ai déjà vu le monde de nombreuses fois au travers ces siècles mais lui non alors… Et ne me dit pas que tu veux venir avec moi ! Je te connais assez pour savoir qu'être en permanence sur les routes ne te rend pas heureux. Même si je serai ravi de t'avoir à mes côtés, je préfère partir seul avec mon calice.»

Le petit vampire soupira. Il referma son livre d'un geste sec et resta quelques instants immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Cherchant des mots adéquats qu'il ne trouvait pas. Finalement, il se leva et prit son frère dans ses bras.

« Surtout, fais bien attention à toi. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je serai là pour toi. »

« Merci. » Murmura Ichigo en le serrant fortement contre lui.

« Quand partiez-vous ? »

« A la fin de la semaine, le temps de mettre en ordre quelques affaires, de prévoir l'équipement et les fonds nécessaires. »

« Cinq jours… » Murmura sombrement le petit vampire. « Ce ne sera pas de trop pour te dire au revoir. »

* * *

**A proximité du manoir, le lendemain**

Le soleil était éblouissant en ce début de printemps. En repensant à la nuit passée, Grimmjow ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un éclatant sourire. Si la nouvelle l'avait surprise, il n'en était pas moins content de s'en aller d'ici. Mieux que cela, le bleuté était aux anges !

Faire le tour du monde ! Et avec Ichigo comme guide (puisque le vampire avait déjà le temps et l'occasion de gambader autour de la Belle Bleue), c'était parfait ! Lui qui avait rêvé de vagabonder d'un continent à l'autre, de voir toutes les merveilles sauvages ou construites par l'Homme dont ses précepteurs lui avaient parlé, il allait enfin en profiter ! Et avec une compagnie à la fois sexy et cultivée! Un programme sur mesure! Comblant tous ses vœux! Ils allaient quitter le manoir dans quelques jours, il ne devait pas perdre de temps si il voulait pouvoir lui faire une petite surprise...

Tournant à gauche vers la petite impasse, l'humain trouva sans difficulté la boutique de l'orfèvre que lui avait indiqué Hisagi. Sans un regard pour son bien, il retira puis déposa sa montre en or massif sur le comptoir, attirant d'un même coup l'attention et la bienveillance du propriétaire des lieux.

« Puis-je vous aider Monsieur ? »

« Je veux faire un cadeau à un ami mais je n'ai aucune liquidité. Est-ce que ceci [précisa-t-il en désignant du menton la montre] fera l'affaire ? »

L'homme n'eut pas une seconde d'hésitation.

« Aucun problème. »

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard**

C'est presque en sautillant que Grimmjow regagna le manoir. Dans deux jours, son cadeau serait près, l'homme le lui avait assuré.

Il espérait que cette petite attention, une goutte d'eau face aux richesses que paraissaient posséder les vampires, ferait néanmoins plaisir à Ichigo. Et qui sait, cela lui ferait peut-être oublier la tristesse de quitter son clan ?

Car Grimmjow n'était pas dupe. Si la perspective de ce voyage l'enthousiasmait au plus haut point, il n'en était pas de même pour le rouquin. L'objectif était clair : le distraire et également l'éloigner de tous les mauvais souvenirs qui restaient accrochés au manoir.

Aizen et ses sbires étaient déjà loin pour lui. Ichigo avait été clair: il n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de revenir si vite après une visite. Aussi ne s'inquiétait-il plus sur ce point. Et puis, dans quelques dizaines d'heures, ils seraient loin! Qui sait même où ils seraient la semaine prochaine, quel horizon s'offrirait à eux?

De nouveau, son esprit revint à toutes les merveilles qu'il allait découvrir. Il avait hâte de boucler son sac !

* * *

**Le jour même, ****quelque part, pas si loin que ca**

« Une lettre du manoir, Aizen-sama. Voulez-vous que je vous la lise pendant que vous prenez votre bain ?» Proposa Ichimaru.

D'un geste négligent de la main, le brun acquiesça depuis sa baignoire. Les yeux fermés, dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, il paraissait profiter pleinement du massage du dos que ses deux calices lui prodiguaient. Ichimaru ne s'y trompa pas. Il savait le vampire parfaitement attentif à la lecture de cette missive tant attendue.

« _Cher Aizen sama,_

_Comme vous le savez bien, mes yeux, ainsi que tous mes autres sens, vous sont acquis depuis longtemps. Déjà plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées depuis votre départ. J'ai laissé voguer mes pensées vers vous ces derniers jours, me demandant comment vous vous sentiez, repensant à vos dernières préoccupations, à vos dernières paroles. Je sais que toutes vos actions ne sont guidées que par l'envie et l'intérêt de faire évoluer notre clan. Nous nous retrouvons dans ce désir commun et je l'espère, dans d'autres. _

_C'est pourquoi je préférai vous faire part de mes inquiétudes concernant l'un des plus jeunes membres de notre clan, votre fils, Ichigo. En dépit de votre judicieuse intervention entre lui et le garou de la famille Jaggerjack, il est allé retrouver ce dernier et l'a ramené au domaine. Sans doute est-il conscient de son erreur car il prévoit de quitter le manoir d'ici quelques jours, deux, peut-être trois. Sa destination est par ailleurs inconnue, il n'a pas souhaité nous la communiquer. _

_Mes inquiétudes vont au-delà de sa désobéissance mais également et surtout vers sa santé car il est apparut que la consommation de sang d'origine garou avait un impact majeur sur son physique. Je ne saurai vous transcrire notre surprise lorsque nous l'avons vu se métamorphoser en une hideuse et très puissante créature aillée afin d'aller chercher l'humain qui était retenu dans sa famille. Je ne doute pas qu'en tant que chef de notre clan, vous saurez prendre les dispositions nécessaires afin de garantir la sécurité d'Ichigo._

_Votre dévouée,_

_Hallibel_ »

« Hum, en voilà une qui ne manque pas de cran. C'est plus que de la dévotion! » Commenta nonchalamment Ichimaru.

Aizen éclaté d'un rire sonore et congédia brusquement les deux humaines.

« Cette très chère Hallibel…Aussi diabolique que belle. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour obtenir mes faveur…Mais grâce à elle, nous avons de précieuses informations. »

« Qui aurait cru qu'Ichigo irait jusqu'à désobéir aussi sciemment ? » Persiffla le vampire gris.

« Tss, tu n'y es pas du tout mon pauvre Ichimaru. L'essentiel n'est pas là. N'as-tu rien compris à ce qu'elle a écrit ? Une transformation en très puissante créature aillée ! Voilà qui est extraordinaire ! Et qui nous ouvre des portes vers d'hallucinantes possibilités ! »

« Vous voulez cire que.. »

« Laisse voguer ton imagination, mon cher ami, laisse voguer…Ensuite nous passerons à l'action.» Murmura Aizen avec un sourire machiavélique.

* * *

Et voilà! La suite va se préparer tranquillement! A bientôt!

;-)


	9. Chapter 9

Hello ami lecteur!

Comme promis, je reviens vite cette fois pour vous offrir un nouveau chapitre!

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! Et une pensée spéciale pour les reviewers 'anonymes' (Dixy01; Ninie-san; Cora; Lalala1995; Lowize; Ayu [pour qui je suis d'une transparence totale...Je crois que je n'arriverai jamais à te surprendre!])

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 9 - **Inhuman**: Ça va chauffer chez les vampires...

_Remarque: Dites-moi, est-ce que vous connaissez le groupe 'Thousand Foot krutch'? Parce que le titre de ce chapitre est directement lié à une de leur chanson (dont je suis fan évidemment). Je trouve qu'elle reflète bien l'esprit de cette fic donc voilà_... Je sais pas si vous serez d'accord avec moi mais j'avais envie de vous le faire partager ;-)**  
**

* * *

**Inhuman**

« Tes valises sont bouclées ? »

Grimmjow haussa les épaules en jetant un regard circulaire sur la pièce.

« Ben faut croire. En même temps, j'avais pas grand-chose ! » Répliqua-t-il en levant un sourcil ouvertement moqueur devant la pile de sacs qui contenaient les affaires d'Ichigo. « Et tu voyages léger tu disais ? »

« Pour un vampire ! C'est juste quelques bouquins qui pourront être utiles… Mais t'as surement raison, j'ai pas besoin de tout ca !»

« C'est quand le départ du coup ? »

« Demain matin. »

« Pourquoi pas ce soir ? »

« Parce que, cher calice, notre chauffeur n'est qu'un faible humain a qui il faut ses huit heures de sommeil sans quoi, le trajet pourrait se révéler dangereux. Tu es si impatient que cela de partir ? »

« Aujourd'hui, demain, peut m'importe ! L'essentiel, c'est qu'on s'en aille. »

« Ma proposition semble te convenir, c'est bien. » Murmura Ichigo en posant un regard protecteur sur l'humain. « Pose ce sac ! » Ordonna-t-il en voyant que le bleuté s'apprêtait à soulever le bagage. « Ton épaule n'est toujours pas complètement remise alors, pas question que tu portes quoi que ce soit. »

« Oui chef ! » Claironna Grimmjow, à moitié agacé, à moitié amusé par le tempérament 'mère poule' de son vampire. « Bon, c'est bouclé pour moi. T'as besoin d'aide pour tes affaires ou non ? »

Ichigo secoua négativement la tête.

« Non, ca ira merci. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps. Ensuite, je vais passer voir Hitsugaya. »

Grimmjow grimaça.

La perspective des adieux entre les deux frères ne l'enthousiasmait guère. Même si le petit vampire avait fait des efforts et se montrait désormais courtois (sans oublier qu'il lui avait un peu sauvé la vie), il préférait être le moins souvent possible dans son champ de vision.

« Si je comprends bien, j'ai tout mon temps pour une promenade au village ? »

« Exact. Ça ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Tu déconnes ? J'vais devoir te supporter 24H/24 dans les jours qui viennent alors, crois-moi, j'vais vite en avoir assez de toi ! » Grommela le bleuté.

« T'es en train de me dire que je ne te manque jamais ? »Le taquina le rouquin.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Qu'on va devenir un gentil ptit couple tout romantique qui se fait des poutous parce qu'ils se voient pas pendant trois heures ? Tu me fais marrer Ichigo ! Allez, à toutes ! » S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant sous le regard goguenard du vampire.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard, près du village**

Le poing serré autour de l'objet, Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sentir son pouls s'accélérer.

_Et merde, voilà que je stresse à la simple idée d'offrir un truc à ce fichu vampire. C'est vraiment débile ! Après tout, c'est quoi ? Une babiole, un gadget histoire de l'amuser un peu. Et accessoirement de le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Même si je lui avais rien demandé. Pas de quoi en faire un foin !_

Malgré tout, il regarda à nouveau l'objet qu'il tenait fermement. Ronde, en or jaune, étincelante sous le soleil, une superbe boussole ciselée luisait dans sa main. L'aiguille était ornementée de minuscules rubis. Travaillée dans les moindres détails. Et gravée spécialement pour lui à ses initiales. Un bijou.

Il savait qu'Ichigo n'en possédait pas. Pas besoin de ca pour s'orienter, lui avait-il dit. Encore un truc de vampire ! Il s'en fichait. Ils partaient en voyage, ce genre de présent lui paraissait indiqué. Que le rouquin en ait ou non une réelle utilité importait peu. Il avait besoin de le remercier. De faire quelque chose pour lui.

Une preuve d'amour ? Ça le faisait bien rigoler ! Il n'était pas de cette espèce là ! Des romantiques, des mollassons du cœur, beurk ! Non, pas lui ! Il était juste pragmatique, voilà tout. Il savait reconnaitre son intérêt et trouver le plaisir à sa source. Rien à voir avec des quelconques sentiments amoureux ! Juste un minimum de reconnaissance.

Malgré tout, il sentit son sourire s'élargir et il se mit à rire tout seul, profitant de la solitude, du silence, de la pureté du ciel qui s'étalait à l'horizon, pas encore taché de pourpre.

Une bien belle journée. Comme un au-revoir avant leur départ de demain.

L'aube d'une vie nouvelle commence par un crépuscule. Il comptait bien le savourer intensément.

* * *

Un lointain craquement. Le vent qui agite les branches des arbres.

Un infime tressaillement. Un frisson qui parcourt l'échine.

Une minuscule crispation. Son souffle qui se suspend.

Rien de concret, rien de véritablement perceptible.

Et pourtant, un doute s'immisce. Une crainte apparait.

Non, plus que cela, une certitude qui envahit, qui bouscule tout, qui le submerge comme une vague dévastatrice et le noie de sa noire terreur.

Et la colère qui se déverse, provoquant un irrémédiable chaos.

* * *

**Manoir des vampires, au crépuscule**

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! »

Ichigo, plaqué contre le sol par Hitsugaya et Madarame, hurlait comme un damné. Les deux vampires avaient les plus grandes peines du monde à le retenir.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient retrouvé de Grimmjow était de multiples traces de pas sur la route menant au village, quelques lambeaux de vêtements. Et une boussole d'or gisant dans la poussière du chemin.

Le constat avait été immédiat. L'humain avait été enlevé. Par Hallibel.

La vampire et son calice avaient pris la fuite, emmenant Grimmjow avec elle.

Tout d'abord contenue, la fureur d'Ichigo avait fini par exploser, obligeant les autres membres du clan à le ceinturer dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à la raison.

En désespoir de cause, Madarame avait bien proposé de l'assommer mais sa suggestion était tombée à l'eau sous le regard assassin d'Hitsugaya et glacial de Kuchiki.

« Par pitié, calme-toi Ichigo ! Tu n'arranges rien en réagissant ainsi ! Nous perdons du temps ! »

Les paroles d'Hitsugaya traversèrent enfin le brouillard de sa colère et trouvèrent écho en lui.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Grimmjow était encore vivant, il le sentait. Il devait le sauver !

Le vampire s'obligea à prendre de grandes inspirations, apaisant ses sens, ramenant petit à petit le calme en lui.

« D'accord. Je me calme. Je suis calme. » Soupira-t-il.

Sentant la tension redescendre, Hitsugaya et Madarame relâchèrent leur étreinte, non sans rester sur leurs gardes, des fois que le vampire reparte dans son délire furieux.

« Bien. On fait quoi ? » Demanda le rouquin.

Assis autour de la table centrale du salon, Byakuya, très calme, prit la parole.

« Il est évident qu'Hallibel n'a pas agit seule. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait un intérêt quelconque à enlever ou tuer ton calice. Du moins, pas personnellement. Elle a agit uniquement sur ordre de quelqu'un. »

« Aizen. » Murmura Toshiro, qui avait rejoint le noble autour de la table.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. Si les motivations d'Hallibel restent floues, je pense savoir ce qui intéresse Aizen. »

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas la vengeance ! » Gronda Ichigo. « Parce que si jamais il le tue, je te jure.. »

« Ne sois pas stupide Ichigo. » Le coupa Kuchiki. « Cette histoire dépasse désormais la simple rivalité entre vous. Cela n'a même rien à voir avec la mort du calice d'Ichimaru. Quand Aizen a cherché à t'arracher ton calice, là, il s'agissait de régler vos anciennes querelles. Plus maintenant. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

« Ça n'a aucun sens ! Pour quelle autre raison s'en prendrait-il à lui ? »

« Le sang. »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers son frère et le regarda sans comprendre.

« Le sang ? » Répéta-t-il.

Le petit vampire hocha la tête gravement. Byakuya reprit.

« C'est exactement cela. Vos petites gueguerres n'ont plus aucune importance pour Aizen. Que crois-tu qu'il se soit passé ? Hallibel était son informatrice, elle lui a raconté tous les événements qui se sont déroulés ces dernières semaines. En particulier la façon dont tu es allé récupérer ton humain et ta transformation. Ta transformation en une très puissante créature Ichigo. » Ajouta le noble en insistant bien sur ces derniers mots.

Le jour commençait à se faire dans l'esprit du rouquin.

« A ton avis, quelles perspectives Aizen, vampire mégalomane, peu scrupuleux et déjà incroyablement fort, a-t-il tiré de ce récit ? »

« Un moyen d'obtenir encore plus de pouvoir. » Conclue Madarame.

La réalité tomba sur Ichigo comme une pierre. Cette démonstration était d'une logique implacable. Aizen ne reculerait devant rien pour devenir encore plus puissant. Que cela passe par l'enlèvement du calice d'un des membres de son propre clan ne l'arrêtait guère. Après tout, on ne devient pas chef d'une vingtaine de vampires en faisant du sentimentalisme !

« La bonne nouvelle pour toi, Ichigo, c'est qu'il ne va pas le tuer. Du moins pas tout de suite. »

La remarque de Byakuya lui fit comme un coup de fouet.

« Cela nous laisse donc le temps d'aller le sauver. Si on part maintenant, on peut les rattraper. !» S'exclama Ichigo en se levant d'un bond.

Son mouvement ne fut pas suivi.

« Et bien… ? »

Un silence glacial lui répondit.

« Vous ne venez pas ? »

Ichigo était incrédule.

Byakuya expira longuement.

« Écoute-moi un instant, je te prie. Je mesure tout à fait l'affront qui t'a été fait. Par deux fois, Aizen t'a ravi celui qui était ton calice. Ce comportement n'est pas celui que devraient avoir les membres d'un même clan, je te l'accorde et je compatis sincèrement.

Cependant, deux points doivent être soulignés. Tout d'abord, le conseil t'avait très clairement ordonné de rendre l'humain à sa famille et de stopper toute relation avec lui. Tu as désobéi à cet ordre Ichigo. Que ce soit pour d'excellentes raisons n'y change rien. Le conseil est notre autorité, le garant de la sécurité au sein de notre clan. Tous les membres doivent se plier à ses sentences car c'est nécessaire pour le bon fonctionnement du groupe. Je suis navré mais je ne peux te soutenir là-dessus.»

Ichigo grimaça. Sa désobéissance des jours passés n'avait pas attiré de réaction ouvertement hostile dans le manoir, mais il était clair que le strict et rigide Kuchiki ne pouvait adhérer à son comportement.

« Et quel est le second point ? » Demanda froidement le rouquin.

« Aizen est notre chef. » Répondit simplement le noble. « Allez contre lui signifie défier son autorité et par conséquent, quitter le clan. Et ne te leurre pas, Ichigo, ce serait une déclaration de guerre. »

« C'est ainsi que tu envisages les choses ? »

Les mots étaient cinglants.

« Il a raison. » Intervint Madarame. « C'est pas que je prenne parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Mais tu ne peux pas espérer aller récupérer ton calice sans te battre. Et on ne combat pas le chef de son clan, c'est aussi simple que ca. »

« Aizen ne me fait pas peur. » Siffla Ichigo.

« Et c'est bien là ton erreur. Il est très puissant, tu le sais bien. Un clan de plus de 20 vampires Ichigo, rends-toi compte ! Des soutiens sur tous les continents, dans toutes les capitales. Des centaines et des centaines de lieux où il pourrait retenir ton calice. Des vampires prêts à risquer leur vie pour le défendre. Ne serait-ce qu'Hallibel et Ichimaru. Crois-tu un instant qu'ils te laisseraient l'approcher sans rien dire ? Ichigo, serais-tu assez fou pour t'ériger contre ca ? »

« Oui. »

Byakuya secoua la tête, désabusé.

« Tu n'as aucune chance. » Assena-t-il, appuyant sur chaque mot comme pour lui en faire sentir le poids d'une sentence.

« Non. C'est seul que je n'ai aucune chance. Mais à nous 4, je suis certain qu'on peut y arriver. »

Il regarda à nouveau ses comparses, toujours silencieux. Un silence pire que tous les désaveux.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de vous convaincre. Venez ou bien ne venez pas, je n'y peux rien. Moi, je vais récupérer Grimmjow avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et quoi qu'il m'en coute ! Si je dois me séparer du clan, et bien tant pis ! J'en fonderais un autre. Au moins, je vivrais dans la paix et la sérénité, sans craindre que mon calice me soit enlevé au gré des humeurs de certains ! Au pire, je mourrais et ce serait tout aussi bien que d'être sous le joug de ce lâche ! Alors, adieux ! »

D'un bond, Ichigo était dans la cour et traversait la pelouse d'une traite en direction du sud.

L'ombre d'Hitsugaya se profilait à ses côtés.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es surpris ? » La voix de Toshiro était légère, presque moqueuse. Ichigo eut un fin sourire dans le noir, son cœur soudainement moins lourd.

« Je n'ai jamais douté de toi. » Répliqua-t-il, amenant à son tour un sourire sur le visage de son frère.

« Où va-t-on ? Tu as un plan ? » Questionna le petit vampire.

« Au sud. Je suis certain qu'ils se rendent à Paris. Il faut absolument qu'on les rattrape avant qu'ils ne traversent la Manche et ne rejoignent d'autres membres du clan. »

Hitsugaya acquiesça.

« Dépêchons nous alors. »

Les deux ombres forcèrent l'allure, filant à toute vitesse dans la nuit sombre.

* * *

**(...)**

Un violent cahotement le tira de sa torpeur. Péniblement, il ouvrit les yeux. La nuit défilait devant lui, à une vitesse fulgurante. Les chaos de la route étaient omniprésents, résonnants dans son corps comme autant de coups de poignards. Un nouveau choc le refit sombrer dans l'inconscient.

* * *

**Sur la côte, le lendemain**

« C'est pas possible ! » Fulmina Ichigo.

Hitsugaya, regarda encore une fois autour du lui, vérifiant les indices qu'ils avaient découvert à leur arrivée sur la côte. Mais la conclusion fut la même : ils les avaient ratés.

« Comment peuvent-ils se déplacer aussi vite ? Hallibel ne peut pas transporter en même temps son calice et Grimmjow et courir à cette vitesse ? »

Hitsugaya croisa les bras.

« Il n'y a qu'une explication : elle n'est pas toute seule. Ichimaru et Aizen sont avec elle. »

« Et alors ? » Tonna Ichigo. « Aizen a deux calices, cela revient au même ! »

« Pas si ils avaient prévu le coup et si les deux calices d'Aizen ont pris le bateau en avance. Trois vampires peuvent bien porter deux humains et se déplacer aussi vite. Sans souci. »

Ichigo dévisagea son frère. Sa bouche se tordit en une méprisante moue.

« Ce fils de p*** a tout prévu… »

Sentant la colère gagner de nouveau le rouquin, Hitsugaya préféra calmer le jeu.

« Garde ton énergie, tu en auras besoin. Et allons plutôt trouver un moyen de transport rapide. »

* * *

**(...)**

Humidité.

Froid.

Douleur.

Autant de sensations qui traversaient sans peine le brouillard de son hébétude. L'impression que la nuit était sans fin. Comme si le ciel lui-même lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir.

Ils étaient revenus. Pour lui.

Il était à la merci de ces deux tarés. Des tarés très dangereux.

Et l'autre, la blondasse ! Dire qu'il ne s'était pas méfié lorsqu'il l'avait vue venir vers lui. Complètement jetée, elle aussi. Du peu qui avait filtré jusqu'à lui, il avait compris qu'elle l'avait vendu en échanges des faveurs du brun. Quelle espèce de sale grognasse ! Il lui démonterait bien la tête s'il en avait l'occasion !

Mais, pour une obscure raison, il pressentait que le scenario risquait de ne pas tourner à son avantage.

Le psychopathe en chef était venu lui faire un brin de causette quelques heures auparavant, Il n'en avait pas retenu grand-chose. C'était juste après l'avoir très confortablement installé contre le mur de pierres froides, entravé aux pieds et aux mains. Du cinq étoiles. Il pouvait entendre les champignons pousser tellement l'air ambiant y semblait propice !

Ca allait faire mal, il le sentait.

* * *

**(...)**

La mine arborée par Aizen ne fit que confirmer cette impression. Un chat devant un bol de lait n'aurait pas eu l'air plus gourmand. Grimmjow eut la très désagréable impression d'être la cerise sur le gâteau, le petit plus qui fait saliver. Il grimaça malgré lui. Dieu qu'il détestait ces satanés vampires !

« Te voilà réveillé. » Chantonna Aizen en s'approchant de lui. « J'en suis fort aise. »

_Ben pas moi. Pitié, je peux pas m'évanouir de nouveau ?_

Le brun se mit à sa hauteur, détaillant la courbe de sa mâchoire, les lignes de son cou, admirant le tracé d'une veine.

« Je ne pensais pas que nous nous reverrions, jeune garou. Non, vraiment pas… Mais le destin fait bien les choses, n'est ce pas ? »

« Ca dépend du point de vue… » Marmonna Grimmjow.

Aizen haussa négligemment les épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, ton point de vue n'a aucune importance. Je dirais même que ta personnalité, tes envies, tes sensations, même ta vie !, tout cela ne compte absolument pas pour moi ! A mes yeux, tu n'es qu'une seule et unique chose : une source de sang. Une source rare et précieuse, à laquelle j'ai hâte de goûter ! »

La ferveur diabolique qui brillait dans les yeux noisette fit frémir l'humain.

« Alors, je vais te traiter comme telle. Je vais préserver ta vie et ton intégrité physique afin que la source que tu es continue de couler. Tu vois, le deal est simple : tu me donnes ton sang et je ne te tue pas. »

« Espèce de salaud ! » gronda Grimmjow.

« Chuuuut.. » Lui intima le brun en posant un doigt sur les lèvres du bleuté. « Allons, ne sois pas vulgaire, cela me porte sur les nerfs. N'oublie pas que je te garde en vie pour avoir ton sang. Rien ne m'oblige à te garder dans un état optimal, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Alors... » Le regard se fit acier. « Sois sage. »

La menace était claire. Grimmjow ravala sa colère et resta muet, attendant que l'autre ait fini de le détailler comme une viande sur l'étal du boucher. Le doigt d'Aizen quitta ses lèvres pour glisser le long de son cou, descendant jusqu'à sa gorge puis remontant jusqu'à sa jugulaire.

« C'est là n'est-ce pas ? »

Grimmjow comprit immédiatement qu'il faisait allusion à l'endroit où Ichigo le mordait. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, la colère contenue éclata.

« Vas- te faire foutre, enfoiré ! » Cracha-t-il.

La main d'Aizen se transforma en un étau d'acier enserrant sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle.

« Petit insolent. » Siffla le vampire. « Te réduire au silence ne pose aucun problème. Si tu veux que j'épargne tes cordes vocales, je te conseille de rester tranquille. »

Le visage du brun plongea vers son cou. Grimmjow ferma les yeux, horrifié de sentit le souffle sur sa peau, les lèvres humides effleurant une zone devenue intime au fil des morsures avec Ichigo.

Les crocs du vampire pénétrèrent sa chair, déchirant sa peau, libérant son flux vital. Aizen poussa un grognement de plaisir. Le sang du garou était un nectar. Parfumé, savoureux, il y avait un caractère dans ce liquide qu'il n'avait trouvé dans aucun autre. A regret, il relâcha l'humain. Il ne fallait pas en abuser. Du mois, pas le premier soir !

Grimmjow garda les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas voir son visage.

* * *

**En France, deux jours après**

Le visage d'Ichigo était un masque noir.

Ils n'étaient pas là.

Il s'était trompé.

Il avait tout misé sur la vitesse, supposant qu'Aizen irait se refugier dans son château de la région parisienne. Mais ils n'étaient pas là.

Il avait commis une erreur.

Et cette erreur risquait d'être fatale à Grimmjow.

* * *

« On va lui donner un petit bain. »

Ichimaru leva la tête, surpris.

« Un bain ? »

Agacé, Aizen eut un mouvement de colère.

« Dois-je répéter ? Je m'approche de cet humain tous les jours pour boire son sang, j'apprécierai qu'il ne sente pas le fennec ! Dans quel état de propreté crois-tu qu'il soit désormais ? »

Ichimaru s'inclina sous la colère de son maitre. Il n'était pas de son ressort de juger les desiderata d'Aizen, même si il désapprouvait fortement cette nouvelle lubie.

« Pardonnez-moi, Aizen-sama. Je m'en occupe tout de suite. »

« Que tout soit préparé dans ma chambre. Je superviserai cela moi-même. »

* * *

**(...)**

« Déshabille-toi. » Ordonna le brun.

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux.

« P-Pourquoi ? »

« A ton avis, espèce de demeuré ? Tu as devant toi une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude. Si je devais te noyer, je n'aurais pas pris la peine de la faire chauffer ! Je veux que tu te laves ! Donc déshabille-toi et entre là dedans. Immédiatement. »

La voix ne souffrait aucune protestation.

En grimaçant – son épaule était toujours douloureuse, visiblement la captivité n'aidait pas à la guérison- il ôta tous ses vêtements et entra dans la bassine. Ça aurait pu être agréable si les yeux noisette n'étaient pas dardés sur lui, scrutant ses moindres gestes.

Un détail de son torse attira son attention.

« C'est une jolie estafilade que tu as là. » Remarqua le brun.

Grimmjow lui jeta un coup d'œil hostile.

« Souvenir d'enfance. »

« Ha, les joies des fratries garous j'imagine… »

L'humain n'était clairement pas enclin à aborder ce sujet et, haussant les épaules, attrapa la savonnette.

Son mouvement d'humeur n'échappa pas au brun.

« Frotte bien. Que tu sois propre, ca me changera. » Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Une ribambelle de noms d'oiseaux, un chapelet d'insultes tournait en boucle dans la tête de Grimmjow. Il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lui faire partager ses pensées mais après ces derniers jours, il ne se savait clairement pas à la hauteur.

Il entreprit alors de se frictionner vigoureusement l'épiderme.

Satisfait, Aizen se leva et quitta le champ de vision de l'humain, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

_C'est ca, va admirer les bestioles qui galopent dehors et fiche moi la paix. Taré. Dégénéré. Abruti. Psychopathe_.

« C'est beaucoup mieux comme cela. »

Grimmjow lâcha la savonnette de frayeur. Elle disparut au fond de la baignoire. Il sentit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage d'Aizen, qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres derrière lui.

« Ohh, voyons, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… »

Grimmjow déglutit bruyamment.

« Ca va.. » Piaula-t-il sans être très convaincant.

Horrifié, il vit une main se glisser dans l'eau de la baignoire.

« Qu'est-ce que.. ? »

« Je récupère le savon. Il faut bien que tu finisses de te nettoyer. »

Grimmjow était tétanisé. Tous ses muscles étaient contractés dans l'espoir de se faire le plus petit possible, cherchant à éviter tout contact avec cette main baladeuse. Il faillit hurler quand il sentit qu'on effleurait doucement sa hanche droite et dû se cramponner aux rebords de la baignoire.

Il sentit le sourire d'Aizen s'agrandir.

La main sortit de l'eau, tenant le savon.

L'humain manqua de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci. » Balbutia-t-il. « Je vais… »

« Tsssss, tu es trop tendu. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Avant que Grimmjow ait pu protester, il sentit une main d'Aizen se poser sur son épaule tandis que l'autre retournait dans l'eau du bain.

« Non, arrêtez.. »

« Ne bouge pas ! » Ordonna sèchement le vampire en agrippant l'épaule de Grimmjow.

Aussitôt, une vague de douleur se diffusa dans tout son corps. Cet enfoiré savait où appuyer. Son épaule démise était un parfait moyen de pression.

Haletant, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure , Grimmjow ne put que rester immobile tandis que sous l'eau, la main baladeuse se promenait sur ses abdominaux, glissait sur ses cuisses et caressait ses flancs.

Aizen enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de l'humain.

« Cela faisait bien longtemps tu sais qu'un humain ne m'avait pas autant mis en appétit. Je comprends Ichigo… Quel petit veinard. Avoir pu profiter de toi pendant tout ce temps….Mais je crois qu'on va rattraper le temps perdu. » Susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus suave.

Pour Grimmjow, ces paroles firent l'équivalent d'un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Cet enfoiré n'allait quand même pas…. ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la main baladeuse devint indiscrète et se faufila entre ses jambes. Grimmjow poussa un grognement de révolte et tenta de se lever. La poigne d'acier autour de son épaule se serra encore un peu plus, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

Aizen plaqua sa joue contre la sienne.

« J'adore ca, c'est une si douce musique à mes oreilles. » Susurra-t-il tandis que sa main entreprenait un va et vient brutal.

Grimmjow poussa une plainte sourde qui ravit son tortionnaire. Le brun lâcha son épaule et, le saisissant par les cheveux, attira sa tête vers l'arrière. Sans ménagement, il s'empara des lèvres de l'humain, pénétrant sa bouche de sa langue.

Sa fureur explosa sous l'intrusion du brun, lui donna comme une décharge dans le corps.

Grimmjow se débattit comme un diable pour se débarrasser du vampire. D'un violent coup de pied, il se dégagea de la main qui le maintenait sous l'eau tandis que de ses mains, il frappait Aizen à la tête de toutes ses forces. Surpris, le brun, déséquilibré, tomba. Sans réfléchir, Grimmjow sortit de la baignoire et se jeta vers la porte.

Il ne l'avait pas atteint qu'un coup de poing sur la tempe le plongea dans un noir total.

* * *

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, les (...) signifie le point de vue de Grimmjow,qui ignore bien évidemment tout de son lieu de détention et a un peu perdu la notion du temps..

Alors, ca vous a plu?

Je vous préviens, le prochain chapitre arrivera plus lentement que celui-ci! Mais il arrivera!

A bientôt!

;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Me revoilà ami lecteur!

Oui, oui, je sais, je prends mon temps. Mais la suite est là! Un petit chapitre avant celui qui sera surement the Ultimate!

Encore une fois, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

Chapitre 10: **Ordinary crimes** ou ce que devient Grimmjow tandis qu'Ichigo court toujours

* * *

**Ordinary crimes**

« Ça ne va pas du tout. »

Le ton péremptoire du vampire fit soupirer Ichimaru.

« Que t'arrive-t-il encore ? » Demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Depuis quelques jours, la blonde n'avait de cesse de se plaindre.

« Aizen. Il déraille complètement. »

Le vampire gris fronça les sourcils.

« Dois-je te rappeler de qui tu parles aussi légèrement ? »

Nullement impressionnée, Hallibel haussa les épaules.

« Rester ici plusieurs jours. Ce n'est absolument pas prudent ! Que crois-tu qu'Ichigo soit en train de faire ? Il va nous retrouver si cela continue ! »

« Et alors ? » Répliqua froidement Ichimaru. « Aurais-tu peur de ce gamin ? »

« Peut-être qu'on devrait… Qui sait en quoi il se transformera la prochaine fois ? » Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton acerbe.

« Cela suffit, tu dis n'importe quoi. La vérité est que tu es jalouse, tout simplement. »

« Jalouse ? Moi ? D'un vulgaire humain ? Tu déraisonnes Ichimaru ! » La voix d'Hallibel s'était faite venimeuse.

« Un humain qui réussit à attirer les faveurs d'Aizen sans avoir à faire quoi que ce soit en retour… »

Un fiel acide coulait dans la voix du vampire. « Qui ne serait pas jaloux ? »

« Dire que cet imbécile le repousse ! » S'emporta la blonde. « Cet humain ose dédaigner un vampire si puissant, si charismatique, lui qui n'est rien ! C'est inadmissible, odieux… »

« Tu t'emportes ma belle. » La coupa Ichimaru. « Je n'approuve pas plus que toi cette folie mais Aizen est notre maitre, nous lui devons soumission. Quoi qu'il nous en coute. » Ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hallibel.

Celle-ci détourna la tête, mécontente. Voyant que son mouvement d'humeur ne perturbait pas le moins du monde le vampire gris, elle changea de tactique.

« Voyons Ichimaru… » Minauda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui pour l'enlacer. « Nos intérêts ne sont-ils pas communs dans cette affaire ? Nous souhaitons tous les deux préserver le bonheur et la santé de notre maitre. Même si parfois, cela semble aller à l'encontre de sa volonté..»

Ichimaru eut un sourire cynique tandis que les doigts féminins traçaient des arabesques sans fin sur son plastron.

« Nous n'agirions que dans son intérêt bien sur ? »

« Mais évidemment… Le problème pourrait être si vite réglé. Ce n'est qu'un humain après tout. Ce serait… trois fois rien.»

« Tu es décidément une créature diabolique, charmante Hallibel. J'apprécie particulièrement ta vision des choses. Et celle que tu m'offre actuellement. » Murmura-t-il avec un coup d'œil appréciateur pour les courbes félines de son corps qu'elle pressait contre lui.

« Néanmoins.. » La voix se fit glaciale. « Il est hors de question que tu touches à un seul cheveux de cet humain. Pas tant qu'Aizen-sama n'en aura pas fini avec lui. C'est compris ? » Fit-il durement.

Rageuse, la blonde se détourna et s'éloigna à grands pas.

Ichimaru secoua la tête en voyant la silhouette élancée quitter la pièce. Hallibel avait des idées intéressantes mais elle ne resterait jamais qu'un bas maillon dans la hiérarchie vampirique.

On peut être belle mais ne pas savoir tenir sa langue !

* * *

**Chambre d'Aizen**

Le verre de vin se fracassa contre le mur.

« Aizen-sama ? »

« Ce n'est pas possible…CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » Tonna-t-il. « Il ne se passe rien ! Des jours que je bois son sang et rien ne se produit, pas le plus petit changement ! »

La fureur du maitre était palpable. Ichimaru déglutit et fit un pas en avant.

« Peut-être qu'il faut plus de temps ? » Hasarda-t-il.

« Plus de temps ? Mais crois-tu que nous n'ayons que cela à faire ? Je n'ai AUCUNE envie d'attendre Ichimaru ! »

Aizen faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Crois-tu qu'Hallibel nous ait menti ? »

« Je ne pense pas maitre. »

Le regard du brun le transperça.

« Tu ne 'penses' pas ? » Répéta-t-il, séparant froidement chaque mot. « Il vaudrait mieux, pour toi comme pour elle, que tu en sois sûr Ichimaru. Je me montre patient, très patient, avec cette vermine. Je ne saurais tolérer que ces efforts n'aboutissent à rien. »

« Nous pourrions envisager de changer de lieu de résidence maitre ? Cela nous laisserait plus de temps et … »

« Ma parole, mais deviendrais-tu stupide ? Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que je n'aurai pas obtenu ce que je veux. Dussé-je le vider entièrement de son sang. C'est clair ?»

Ichimaru frissonna. Aizen avait vraiment le don de lui fiche la frousse.

« Limpide. »

« Bien. Alors, transmets le message à Hallibel. » Ordonna-t-il.

Ichimaru partit, le silence retomba dans la salle. Aizen se leva vivement et scruta le ciel obscur. Il se sentait nerveux, un sentiment inhabituel chez lui.

Qu'avait-il à craindre après tout ? Rien. Personne n'avait réussi à lui tenir tête depuis des lustres.

Ichigo n'était qu'un gamin désobéissant, impulsif et téméraire. Il n'avait pas oublié l'affront qu'il lui avait fait lorsqu'il lui avait volé Hitsugaya. Malheureusement, cette fois, il ne serait pas à la hauteur de ses ambitions !

Il voulait son calice ? Mais qu'il vienne le chercher… Aizen n'attendait que cela. L'occasion de montrer une nouvelle fois à son clan sa supériorité. Physique et morale. Pas un ne lui arrivait à la cheville ! Et avec son nouveau pouvoir…

Mais encore fallait-il que cela fonctionne ! Ce damné humain ! Il avait osé lui résister en prime ! L'imbécile avait cru pouvoir lui échapper. Tant pis pour lui, il avait dû prendre des mesures sévères pour parer à toute envie de récidive.

La pensée de l'humain entravé et bâillonné dans l'une des chambres du château lui mit du baume au cœur. C'était une source si délicieuse, si récalcitrante, résistant à chaque fois malgré la vacuité de ses efforts…Chaque ponction était un régal, une joute dont il sortait victorieux et repus. Ça lui donnait envie de faire durer un peu le plaisir, de poursuivre encore et encore sa séquestration. Enfin, pas tant que ça quand même!

Il regarda l'horloge. Bientôt 12 heures depuis son dernier prélèvement. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il allait pouvoir passer à table.

Il soupira en pensant à l'humain et à sa délicieuse odeur. Combien de temps encore devrait-il refréner ses ardeurs masculines ? Il n'avait qu'une envie : le soumettre, le dominer entièrement. Faire de lui sa chose. Mais cela risquait de lui être fatal hélas. Aussi s'obligeait-il à une certaine prudence. Un coup de dent est si vite arrivé!

Il soupira de nouveau. L'humain... C'était son péché mignon. Ces jeunes hommes aux lignes fermes et juteuses. La plupart de ses prises étaient simplement potables, juste quelconques. Ichigo avait été le premier à sortir du lot. Son physique l'avait attiré immédiatement.

Et il ne pouvait nier avoir ressenti la même envie de possession pour le garou.

Son attente ne faisait qu'augmenter son ardeur. En particulier depuis que l'imbécile l'avait repoussé.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, réprima un frisson de colère.

Oh, il n'avait rien perdu pour attendre, ce sale gamin! Une fois l'effet obtenu, une fois que sa puissance aura réaffirmé sa domination sur le clan, alors, il pourrait laisser libre cours à ses envies.

L'humain allait passer un très très mauvais quart d'heure. Dont il ne sortirait que mort, exsangue, consciencieusement brisé.

Ça allait être une vraie partie de plaisir.

* * *

**Quelque part, en France**

« Où va-t-on Ichigo ? »

Les yeux azurs ne le quittaient pas, inquiets.

Le vampire roux préféra ne pas répondre.

« Ichigo…. »

Même silence obstiné. Un mauvais pressentiment tordit la poitrine du gamin.

« Ohh, non ! Ne me dis pas qu'on va chez… »

« Si. » Murmura lugubrement le rouquin.

* * *

**Au Chateau**

Ichimaru se mordit la lèvre. Ce satané humain ! Il allait tous les conduire à leur perte. Hallibel avait raison. Ils auraient du l'éliminer bien avant. Bien entendu, Aizen aurait été furieux mais avec le temps, sa colère se serait apaisée. Et du temps, un vampire n'en manquait pas.

Alors que maintenant, la situation devenait critique. Ichigo approchait, il le sentait. Il allait se battre pour récupérer son fichu calice. Et Aizen ne voudra jamais le lâcher.

Alors, quelle solution autre que la guerre ? Une scission, engendrant la création de deux clans rivaux, opposant ses membres dans une lutte sans fin. Du moins, tant que le calice vivrait. Mort, une petite période de deuil d'une centaine d'années passée, Ichigo se laisserait convaincre et reviendrait à de meilleurs sentiments. Mais vivant... L'objet de la discorde perdurait.

Et puis… Cette stratégie avait ses avantages. Comme celui de lui permettre de régler ses comptes. Il n'avait pas oublié la mort de Kira. Son gentil calice. Si obéissant. Quel dommage d'avoir dû ainsi le sacrifier. Mais Aizen l'avait voulu. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Que faire ? Il était un serviteur obéissant mais pas seulement. C'était aussi un allié. Ce rôle lui donnait quelques prérogatives non ?

Autant s'en servir.

Avant que la situation ne leur échappe.

* * *

**Dans une des chambres du château**

Il s'approcha de l'humain au petit jour. Celui-ci était exténué. Déjà pas bien épais lors de sa capture, il semblait presque fantomatique désormais. Plus une once de graisse sur le corps fatigué quoique toujours musclé. Il était pâle, respirait laborieusement. Et pourtant, la lueur guerrière de ses yeux n'avait en rien changé.

Pauvre idiot.

Il ignorait que la fin était proche.

Ichimaru se rapprocha sans un bruit, sans un mot tandis que l'humain tentait de se mettre debout. De se défendre. Un sourire diabolique fendit le visage du vampire.

La vengeance était vraiment son plat préféré.

« Inutile de t'agiter, petit vermisseau. Tu n'as aucune chance. Et tu le sais. Alors, accepte gentiment le cadeau que je te fais. » Lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille. « La délivrance. »

Grimmjow s'agita de plus belle, tira sur ses chaines à s'en faire saigner les poignets. Son désespoir fit rire le vampire gris qui tendit le cou pour lécher le sang libéré sans que Grimmjow puisse l'en empêcher.

« Hummm, excellent. Je comprends qu'Aizen et Ichigo tiennent tant à te garder. Mais moi, je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as fait à mon calice. Je sais que tu n'es rien qu'un sale humain. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on se batte pour toi. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on entre en guerre pour toi ! » Siffla-t-il.

Les puissantes mains se posèrent contre le mur, de part et d'autres de la tête du bleuté.

« Je te donne la mort Grimmjow Jaggerback. »

« Il suffit ! » Tonna une voix derrière lui.

Ichimaru resta bouche bée puis s'écroula sur le sol. Le thorax transpercé par un bras.

Grimmjow ouvrit de grands yeux, éberlué. Son regard quitta le sol pour se fixer sur le nouveau venu qui se tenait debout devant lui, essuyant négligemment sa manche.

Mince, pas très grand. Énigmatique. Le visage marqué comme si les larmes avaient laissé des sillons indélébiles sur ses joues. Des yeux verts surnaturels.

Son sauveur. Un vampire pourtant.

« Ne crois pas que je t'ai épargné par charité humain. »

Sa voix était douce. Calme.

Froide.

Pas une once de sympathie dans ses paroles.

« Personne hormis moi ne peut donner la mort dans ce château. »

Grimmjow ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux sans fond. Son souffle s'était fait ténu, suspendu aux paroles de l'étranger.

Qui haussa les épaules, avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

« Hey ! » Cria Grimmjow. « Détache-moi. S'il te plait… »

L'autre parut hésiter puis darda à nouveau son regard réfrigérant sur l'humain.

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ? »

Grimmjow déglutit péniblement.

Pourquoi… Et oui, pourquoi ? La question était bonne. Légitime. Et sacrement emmerdante.

Il serra les poings, fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Il plongea dans les abysses émeraudes.

« Parce que je te le demande. » Souffla-t-il avec force.

L'autre cligna des yeux. Seule manifestation de surprise à cette audacieuse réponse.

Puis, lentement, il s'approcha de l'humain.

Grimmjow cessa définitivement de respirer.

D'un geste, il pouvait le libérer. D'un geste, il pouvait le tuer. Et il n'avait aucune idée de qu'avait choisi de faire son interlocuteur.

La main blanche du vampire s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'abattre à une vitesse prodigieuse.

Brisant les chaines de l'humain.

Grimmjow tomba rudement à genoux sur le parquet. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, le sang pulsait violemment contre ses temps. Il était vivant. Et libre.

« M-Merci… » Balbutia-t-il péniblement tandis que l'autre repartait vers la porte.

« Briser quelques chaines n'est pas grand-chose.» Répliqua-t-il, glacial.

« Et puis, n'oublie pas… » Ajouta-t-il lentement. « Ta liberté n'augmente pas tes chances de survie, humain. »

Puis il disparut.

Grimmjow resta quelques instants prostré sur le sol, frissonnant encore des paroles du vampire.

Il n'avait pas tort. Il était libre de ses mouvements mais toujours dans le château avec ce fou d'Aizen dans les parages et sans doute, toute une clique de vampires dégénérés prêts à se mettre sur ses basques à la moindre tentative de fuite.

Comment se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Et Ichigo ? Où était-il ? Allait-il bien ?

Il mourrait d'envie de le voir et en même temps, préférait le savoir loin. En sécurité, ailleurs.

Un claquement dans un coin du château le fit sursauter.

Il devrait bouger de là. Rester à trouver le meilleur moyen.

* * *

Et voilà! A bientôt en espérant que cela vous ait plu!

:-)


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ami lecteur!

Me revoilà enfin avec the ultimate chapter!

Je l'avais promis à certains pour la fin de l'année, c'est sur le fil mais fait!

Merci à tous qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles ont été nombreuses, que ce soit pour me faire des gentils compliments (yes!) ou pour me demander de poster au plus tôt (voire les 2!).

Chapitre 11 - **Fight club**: Ça bastonne sec entre vampires!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Fight club**

« Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? »

Le ton anxieux d'Hitsugaya n'échappa pas au rouquin.

« Si on se trompe… »

« Je ne me trompe pas. » Le coupa sèchement Ichigo. « Je suis certain qu'ils sont ici. Je le sens. Je le sais ! » Affirma-t-il avec force.

Le gamin hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, stoppant ses remarques.

Ichigo se radoucit et prit son frère par l'épaule.

« Écoute - moi, tu n'es pas obligé de venir, tu sais. C'est une histoire entre Aizen et moi et je comprendrai... »

« C'est hors de question Ichigo. » Les yeux azurés étaient furieux. « Je ne te laisserai pas entrer seul dans ce nid de vipères. Inutile d'en discuter. »

Ichigo reporta son attention sur le château qu'ils apercevaient au loin.

« Combien penses-tu qu'ils soient ? » Questionna le petit vampire.

« Il est plutôt solitaire. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait beaucoup de vampires avec lui... A minima son second je dirai. Encore que c'est pas sur... »

« Donc, on table sur 5 vampires au minimum. Aizen, Hallibel, Ichimaru, lui et sa groupie ? »

« C'est ça. » La voix d'Ichigo n'était qu'un murmure.

Deux contre cinq. Et quels cinq.

Aizen et son hôte, le numéro un et le numéro deux de leur clan. Des vampires exceptionnels de force et de rouerie. Avec eux, même du deux contre un ne leur aurait pas garanti la victoire. Alors dans ces circonstances… Les chances de réussite lui paraissaient tragiquement faibles.

Mais il ne pouvait abandonner. Grimmjow était là, tout proche. Encore vivant, il en avait la certitude. Ils n'avaient pas fait tout ce chemin pour fléchir maintenant.

Mais un plan s'imposait.

« Bon, soyons réaliste. Une attaque frontale ne nous réussira pas. Ce qu'il faut, c'est récupérer Grimmjow et le mettre en sûreté. C'est-à-dire l'éloigner de telle manière qu'il sera impossible pour Aizen de retrouver sa trace. »

« Changer de continent… »

« C'est cela, changer de continent. »

« Donc, on va chercher Grimmjow et on prend la fuite en direction de la Sibérie. »

« Oui, mieux vaut mettre quelques centaines de kilomètres entre lui et nous avant de nous risquer sur la mer. »

Ichigo risqua un coup d'œil vers son frère.

« Pas très glorieux comme stratégie… » S'excusa-t-il.

Sourire narquois du frangin.

« Stratégie pragmatique. Et puis, où a-t-on vu que les vampires étaient des créatures héroïques ? » Se moqua-t-il avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. « Et sinon, on fait cela comment ? L'un de nous fait diversion, tente de les attirer dehors et pendant ce temps, l'autre va chercher Grimmjow ? »

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux dire que TU sers d'appât pendant que JE vais chercher Grimm ? »

« C'est toi qui connais le mieux son odeur non ? »

« Même pas en rêve. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser te faire courser par ces fous furieux pendant que je chercherai tranquillement Grimmjow. » Répliqua vertement le rouquin.

« Ce ne sera certainement pas 'tranquillement' si tu veux mon avis. »

« Non, on ne se sépare pas. On entre ensemble dans le château, on trouve Grimm et on s'enfuit, tous les 3. » Décida Ichigo en appuyant sur les derniers mots.

« OK. Alors, on est parti. » Lança négligemment le petit vampire.

Ichigo l'attrapa par la manche et le retint un instant.

« Toshiro… » Il s'arrêta, sélectionnant ses mots avec soin. « Ne vas pas te faire tuer. S'il te plait. Fais très attention. »

Un éclat fugitif passa dans les prunelles azures. Puis, l'étincelle moqueuse revint.

« On rentre à 2, on sort à 3. J'ai bien saisi le principe, ne t'inquiète pas. »

* * *

**Dans le château**

Toute la difficulté était de sortir sans se faire repérer. Pas facile quand d'une, on est un humain au milieu d'une horde de vampire puisque un simple souffle ou battement de cœur pouvait les attirer, et bien difficile également quand ce même humain avait passé les derniers jours ligoté, à servir de biberon géant à une sangsue dentue et qu'il était brisé de fatigue.

Mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber ! Ichigo n'était plus loin, il en était sûr, et viendrait lui porter secours une fois qu'il aurait quitté ce lieu maudit.

Il avait quitté sa cellule sans un regard pour le corps d'Ichimaru qui se décomposait lentement en cendres noires sur le parquet.

Il pestait intérieurement contre son cœur qui battait follement dans sa poitrine, se déplaçant aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Rien de comparable hélas avec ce que pouvait faire un vampire en dépit de ses gênes de garou.

Il priait intérieurement pour ne croiser aucun des lugubres habitants du château, même son sauveur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de ce vampire mais avait bien sentit qu'il ne valait mieux pas approfondir la question. Ce type était flippant. En même temps, il finissait par se demander si tous les vampires n'étaient pas comme cela !

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur le seul qui soit à peu près normal ! Les yeux dorés d'Ichigo, son sourire, son rire, les quelques jours de bonheur passés ensemble lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire.

Son vampire à lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il….

Un bruit le fit sursauter.

Il se dissimula dans l'embrasure d'une fenêtre mais c'était trop tard.

Approchant lentement, imprimant à chacun de ses pas un déhanché lascif, la belle Hallibel se tenait au milieu du couloir. Son visage magnifique était souriant. Pourtant Grimmjow y lut un présage de mort.

« Alors comme ça, on tente de nous fausser compagnie ? » Susurra-t-elle. « Ce n'est pas très courtois. »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas et serra les dents. C'était à cause de cette sale peste qu'il était dans cette galère. Il n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait œuvré à son enlèvement.

Ses manières suaves ne lui faisaient aucun effet, autre que celui de le répugner. Il n'aimait pas les femmes et ce n'était pas ce spécimen qui allait le faire changer d'avis !

_Sale traitresse…_

Voyant que son interlocuteur semblait peu enclin à disserter avec elle, la blonde changea de ton.

« Tu es le pire des idiots, humain. » Lâcha-t-elle avec dédain. « Voilà des jours que je cherche un prétexte pour t'éliminer et tu me l'offres sur un plateau. Je devrais te remercier… »

Son regard examina froidement l'homme qui se tenait debout devant elle, un peu tremblant.

« Mais en vérité, je ne ressens que du mépris pour toi. Pauvre et faible créature incapable de se défendre seule. Dépendante de la protection de son vampire. Rien d'autre qu'un animal de compagnie en somme. »

Grimmjow tremblait effectivement, mais de fureur. Il se contraint à la modération et répondit, acerbe.

« Parce que vous êtes mieux, vous, les vampires ? » Ironisa-t-il. « Vous, dont la vie dépend d'une source de sang fournie par nous autres, humains ? Je te signale que nous pouvons vivre sans vous. La réciproque n'est pas vraie. Alors, dis-moi, qui est le plus pathétique des deux ? »

Hallibel se mit à rire à gorge déployée, pas du tout sensible à ces arguments.

« Tu n'oublies qu'une chose. » Reprit-elle quand son hilarité eut disparue. « C'est que seuls les plus forts ont toujours raison. »

Son regard avait brutalement changé. Instinctivement, Grimmjow bondit sur le côté, présumant l'attaque. Ses sens ne lui avaient pas fait défaut, une seconde de plus et elle lui arrachait la tête d'un moulinet du bras.

Grimmjow aurait pu courir, tenter de fuir. Il n'essaya même pas. Poussé par sa colère, son indignation, il serra les poings et se prépara à combattre.

Un coin de son cerveau lui disait que c'était vain, qu'il devait sauver sa peau. Il n'en avait cure. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi furieux, aussi avide se battre. Il était prêt à en découdre avec ce satané vampire femelle et qu'importent les conséquences !

Il ne prit pas un instant de réflexion et se jeta dans la bataille, projetant son poing droit dans l'estomac d'Hallibel.

La stupeur et l'éclair de douleur qu'il lut dans ses yeux amenèrent un sourire carnassier sur son visage. La peste avait visiblement oublié son sang garou. Un avantage pour lui, même s'il ne lui en restait que très peu !

Poussant un rugissement, il poursuivit son assaut, frappant la blonde aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, cherchant à l'étourdir au maximum.

Il crut avoir gagné quand elle tomba à terre avec un cri de douleur. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il lança de nouveau son poing droit vers la tête de la belle.

« ASSEZ ! »

Leurs regards se croisèrent furtivement et Grimmjow comprit qu'il avait eu tort. D'une main, elle attrapa son poignet et fit dévier son coup, faisant basculer l'humain vers l'avant. Du coin de l'œil, le bleuté vit une main blanche fuser vers lui. L'impact fut d'une violence rare, lui coupant le souffle. Il se sentit soulevé de terre. Comme au ralenti, il se fit survoler le couloir, tel un grotesque pantin ballotté au gré des vents, puis traverser la fenêtre dans un fracas de verre brisé.

Une chute de près de quinze mètres. Qu'il était haut ce château... Et comme le sol se rapprochait vite.

L'impact fut moins terrible qu'il l'aurait cru. En une fraction de seconde, il lui sembla qu'une presse géante lui écrasait tout le corps, l'anesthésiant sur le coup.

Il resta hébété, allongé sur les graviers de la cour. Le corps mou comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Incapable même de penser. Il voyait comme à travers le brouillard, subitement plongé dans un monde irréel, fait d'ombres chinoises et de lumière aveuglante.

Hallibel sauta gracieusement depuis la fenêtre de la tourelle pour le rejoindre. Un sourire suffisant fendait son visage qui avait retrouvé sa sérénité. Elle s'approcha sans crainte de l'humain immobile, nota le filet de sang qui coulait de la commissure des lèvres, l'angle étrange de sa jambe gauche. Son sourire s'élargit. L'humain allait mourir. Elle s'en serait débarrassée sans avoir à le tuer de ses mains. Juste un petit peu de patience. Et pourquoi pas, encore un petit peu d'aide si il le fallait.

Son crime resterait transparent aux yeux d'Aizen. C'était l'essentiel.

Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques minutes, attendant que son cœur cesse de battre, guettant le ralentissement de cet organe vital. Puis, fronçant les sourcils, elle soupira méchamment. L'humain était d'une constitution supérieure à la moyenne. Fichu garou ! Aussi pénible dans la mort que dans la vie.

Elle s'approcha vivement et s'accroupit aux côté de l'humain.

« Remercie moi gamin, je vais mettre fin à tes douleurs. » Murmura-t-elle en appuyant doucement sa main d'albâtre sur la tranchée du bleuté.

Grimmjow ne fit pas un mouvement. La pression sur sa gorge l'empêchait de respirer, augmentant ainsi son trouble, faisant danser les ombres, virevolter les nuages.

Quelque part au fond de lui, il sentit qu'il allait mourir. Mais il n'avait plus la force de lutter. C'était fini. Lui qui avait autrefois voulu mourir allait être servi. Un immense regret jaillit de son cœur. Quelle idée stupide il avait eu. Maintenant, il aurait voulu vivre. Car tant qu'il vivait, il avait l'espoir de le revoir. Son vampire.

Un voile noir se posa sur ses yeux, tel un crépuscule brutal.

Un grondement de fureur pure fit relever la tête à Hallibel, perdue dans la contemplation du spectacle de la mort. Elle fut violemment percutée et projetée à plusieurs mètres de là, allant rouler dans la poussière du chemin.

Elle n'eut qu'un millième de seconde pour reprendre ses esprits et constater que l'objet qui l'avait percuté n'était rien de moins qu'un Ichigo ivre de colère. A la vue du vampire roux, écumant de rage, bouillonnant de haine, aux iris sombres, pour la première fois, elle eut peur. Peur de ce gamin déjà habituellement si fort et qui paraissait transformé par l'envie de sauver son calice. Prodigieusement transformé. Elle se releva tant bien que mal. Si les coups du garou avaient été rudes mais néanmoins encaissables, celui-ci l'avait gravement atteinte.

Une lutte à mort allait s'engager.

Et pas question qu'elle soit la seule à y participer.

« AIZEN ! » Hurla-t-elle d'une voix si stridente que toutes les vitres du rez-de-chaussée et du premier étage explosèrent dans la seconde.

Une ombre blanche entra dans l'angle droit de son champ de vision. L'autre gamin, Hitsugaya, l'avait suivi. Pauvre idiot. Il allait devoir mourir lui aussi. Dommage, ce n'était pas le plus désagréable des colocataires.

Elle resta sur ses gardes, prête à bondir, attendant qu'Aizen et Ichimaru daignent se joindre à eux.

Son attente dura quelques secondes. Un instant de trop pour elle dont Ichigo profita pour l'attaquer avec rage.

_Aizen sama ! Venez à mon secours !_

* * *

**A l'intérieur du château, au même moment**

Le lugubre appel d'Hallibel n'avait pas échappé à Aizen. Du haut d'une tour du château, il regarda le champ de bataille.

Le calice agonisant, la présence d'Ichigo et d'Hitsugaya, la détresse d'Hallibel.

Il avait capté la scène en un instant.

« Ichimaru ! » Rugit-il.

_Mais où est donc passé cet imbécile ? Jamais là quand on en a besoin !_

Visiblement, il lui faudrait descendre et gérer ça lui-même. Mettre une bonne rouste à ces deux sales gosses. Ceci dit, il en rêvait depuis longtemps. Il serra furieusement les poings. Ce fichu garou ! Son sang ne lui avait rien fait, pas le plus petit effet.

Franchement ridicule ! S'il avait su, il l'aurait soumis à sa volonté bien plus tôt ! Histoire d'en tirer un maximum de profit…

Voilà une occasion manquée qu'il ferait chèrement payé au rouquin.

Il ôta prestement son pardessus et se dirigea vers le rempart extérieur, dominant la scène.

Il laisserait à Hallibel le soin de s'occuper d'Hitsugaya. Lui se chargerait personnellement d'Ichigo.

N'était-ce pas son rôle de père ?

D'un bond, il quitta le rebord de pierre et atterrit au milieu du parc, soulevant un nuage de poussière.

« Aizen-sama ! » Pleurnicha la blonde en s'approchant de lui.

« Tout doux Hallibel ! » Ordonna sèchement le brun. « Débarrasse nous du gamin, moi je m'occupe d'Ichigo. »

Bien que rebutée par la sentence abrupte, la présence de son leader et maître rasséréna la belle, qui se redressa et retrouva de sa superbe.

Ichigo et Hitsugaya échangèrent un regard en coin.

La situation se présentait à leur avantage, si désastreuse fut-elle. Deux vampires sur les cinq estimés. Ou pouvait donc être les trois autres ? C'était un point qu'il leur faudrait rapidement éclaircir, sous peine de se faire attaquer par derrière.

Les vampires n'ont vraiment aucun scrupule, hélas.

Ichigo se déplaça lentement, évitant de regarder au passage le corps inerte et sanglant de Grimmjow, étendu à quelques pas de lui.

Aizen paraissait follement décontracté, comme à son habitude. Ichigo réprima l'envie de lui fracasser la tête, histoire de faire disparaître ce sourire supérieur de sa figure. Il n'était pas bon de foncer tête baissée sur un vampire de la trempe de celui-ci.

Voyant les précautions du vampire roux, Aizen éclata de rire.

« Allons Ichigo, crois-tu réellement que te déplacer ainsi, à pas de velours, tout précautionneusement, va changer quelque chose à l'issue du combat ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua ce dernier.

« Ce que tu es jeune, mon petit Ichigo. Il est vraiment temps que je t'apprenne les bonnes manières. J'ai vraiment failli à tous mes devoirs, avec toi. Ton éducation présente de vastes lacunes… Je crois que je n'ai pas été un père assez présent. » Expliqua-t-il, sarcastique.

« Ne recommence pas avec ca ! » Siffla le roux. « Tu n'es rien ! Comment as-tu pu t'en prendre ainsi à Grimmjow ! C'est mon calice ! C'est une pure infraction aux règles vampiriques ! Comment toi, soit disant chef de notre clan, soit disant mon père, as-tu pu te permettre cela ? »

« Arrête avec ta morale de bas étage ! Il est beau de se protéger derrière nos lois quand on les a défiées du tout au tout ! Le clan t'a ordonné de rendre ce calice à sa famille ! Et pourtant, tu n'as pas obéi ! Je ne suis pas un enfant comme toi, je sais très bien pourquoi vous n'êtes que deux ici aujourd'hui. Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais être chef si je me laissais aussi facilement contredire ? »

« Peu m'importe le clan ! Peu m'importe les règles ! » Hurla Ichigo. « Je ne veux qu'une chose ! »

« Juste une. » Reprit-il en essayant de retrouver son calme. Toute ouverture à visée pacifique devait être saisie. Grimmjow avait besoin de soins. Il devait protéger Hitsugaya. Toute solution autre que le combat était à privilégier, même au profit de son honneur. « Je veux mon calice. Voilà tout.»

Aizne le regarda sans mot dire, narquois.

« Tu veux ton calice ? » Répéta-t-il lentement. « Mais que fera-tu d'un cadavre, mon pauvre Ichigo ? »

Ichigo ressentit alors comme une déflagration dans son crane, résonnant contre les parois de son être, lui vrillant le cœur. Lui faisant perdre toute retenue.

Il fonça alors, furieux, sur son adversaire, sans plus réfléchir, sans plus tenter de le raisonner.

« Il n'est pas MORT ! »

Il ne pouvait pas l'être ! Il ne devait pas l'être. Un point c'est tout.

« Crois-moi Aizen, je vais me débarrasser de toi et repartir avec Grimmjow. »

Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant à Aizen pour se mettre sur ses gardes. Il était peut-être téméraire, mais certainement pas fou. Ichigo était un rival à ne pas prendre à la légère.

L'onde de choc de leurs coups se répercuta au loin, résonnant lugubrement dans l'épaisse forêt qui entourait le château.

Les deux vampires s'engagèrent dans une lutte acharnée. Leurs mouvements s'enchainaient avec rapidité et précision, chacun esquivant les attaques de l'autre, présentant la puissance des coups.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il y ait une ouverture d'aucun côté. Il ne fallait pas faiblir, maintenir sa concentration.

Un combat à forces égales.

Momentanément.

Donnant un instant à Ichigo l'espoir de s'en sortir, de s'en aller avec Hitsugaya et son calice, ensembles et vivants.

Cela ne durant qu'un moment.

Bientôt, Aizen, plus fort, plus expérimenté et surtout mieux nourri, commença à prendre le dessus. Ichigo échappait aux coups de justesse, frôlant de plus en plus l'impact. Jusqu'à la collision.

Un uppercut violent mais encaissable. Puis un autre et un troisième. Ravivant sa rage de vaincre.

Aizen commença à encaisser lui aussi, découvrant la force de celui qu'il appelait son rejeton.

Malgré tous ses efforts, toute son envie de sauver Grimmjow, le vampire roux ne parvenait pas à dominer la bataille. Il pria intérieurement que la force mystérieuse, qui lui avait permis une fois déjà de secourir son humain, se manifeste à nouveau.

Mais rien ne se produisait. Il ne ressentait plus rien, l'âme du bleuté ne résonnait plus avec la sienne, il ne percevait aucune douleur, aucune rage de vivre. Aucun sentiment. Le calme le plus absolu.

De son côté, bien que désormais sérieusement amoché, le chef des vampires commençait à reprendre confiance. Il avait douté un instant. Mais le sang garou, à défaut de lui apporter la métamorphose tant attendue, le rendait plus vigoureux, plus résistant. Pas étonnant, c'était tout de même une race physiquement bien supérieure à celle des humains!

* * *

Hitsugaya s'aperçut que son frère était en danger mais la turbulente Hallibel l'empêchait de lui prêter main forte.

Il aurait aimé ne pas la tuer. Il détestait la violence. Il avait partagé la vie au manoir avec elle pendant de longues années. Sans être proches, ni même amis, ils n'avaient cependant jamais eu à se plaindre l'un de l'autre et la cohabitation s'était faite en bonne intelligence.

Rien n'aurait pu laisser présager cette lutte à mort.

« Écarte - toi Hallibel. » Lui intima Hitsugaya. « Je ne souhaite pas te détruire, ni même détruire Aizen. Tout ce que je veux, c'est protéger Ichigo et récupérer son calice. »

Cela eut le don de faire rire la blonde.

« Comme tu es gentil. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est faire plaisir à Aizen-sama. Et Aizen-sama n'a ni envie qu'Ichigo récupère son humain, même pour le peu qu'il en reste, ni que tu t'en ailles en un seul morceau. Sois sûr que je n'ai rien contre toi mon chou. Je t'ai toujours trouvé sympathique. Voire même… plutôt intéressant. » Précisa-t-elle d'une voix lourde de sous-entendus qui firent grimacer son adversaire. « Mais vois-tu, nos intérêts sont simplement antinomiques. »

« Comment peux-tu te rallier à cet enfoiré ? »

« Et toi, comment peux-tu être du côté d'un vampire qui trahi son clan pour un loup garou ? Ce n'est guère plus noble alors ne fais pas ton dégouté ! »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela.

Hitsugaya reporta un instant son attention sur la bataille qui faisait rage à quelques mètres de là. Ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Vraiment pas.

« Je dois aller l'aider. » Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, tentant une ultime fois de négocier.

« Tu ne passeras pas. »

C'était ferme, définitif. Hitsugaya comprit que rien, en dehors d'un ordre direct d'Aizen, ne la ferait reculer.

Alors, il engagea le combat à son tour.

* * *

Ichigo tomba, posant un genou à terre. Il était accablé de coups et de meurtrissures. Sa vision se troublait, sa garde devenait de plus en plus fragile.

Il sentit que, d'une seconde à l'autre, le vampire brun percerait ses défenses et atteindrait son cou.

Qu'il briserait sans état d'âme, mettant fin à son existence.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Il repensa à la première fois où il avait vu Grimmjow, à cette soirée.

Grimmjow. Magnifique dans son costume sombre. Sûr de lui, avide de sexe et de débauche.

Plein de vie.

Incroyablement plein de vie et de santé.

Qu'avait-il fait ?

L'humain était désormais là, étendu, quasi mort, brisé de partout, probablement torturé par Aizen. Voire pire.

Et son frère, son pauvre petit frère… Il l'avait entrainé dans son sillage, lui qui aurait du le protéger.

Par sa défaite, il les condamnait tous les deux. Et il ne pourrait rien y faire.

Jamais il n'aurait du faire de Grimmjow son calice. Jamais.

S'il n'avait eu qu'un souhait à faire en cet instant, il aurait voulu que la providence lui accorde de remonter le temps, afin de ne jamais rencontré le bleuté.

L'intervention divine fut tout autre.

Dans son trouble, il vit Aizen bondir sur lui, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, savourant par avance sa victoire totale et incontestable sur le roux quand une ombre apparut derrière lui. Le stoppant dans son élan.

Une intervention redoutablement efficace.

Aizen poussa un rugissement désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Ulquiorra ? » Cracha-t-il avec fureur.

L'autre ne prit pas la peine de répondre et fondit sur celui qui était le chef du clan.

Ou qui l'avait été.

Jusqu'à le mettre à terre, à sa merci.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi te rebeller contre moi ? » Un éclair de lucidité traversa Aizen. « Qu'as-tu fait à Ichimaru ? »

« Il est mort. Comme toi bientôt. » Répondit le vampire aux yeux verts.

« Espèce de traitre… » Gronda le brun. « Profiter ainsi de la situation… »

Ulquiorra haussa un sourcil.

« Hey quoi ? Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais t'inviter en duel ? A l'ancienne mode? » Il se pencha vers Aizen. « On m'a appris qu'un bon chef de clan ne jouait pas à la loyale. » Murmura-t-il tout bas à l'attention du brun.

« Et je suis bon élève, j'applique mes leçons. » Conclue-t-il en plantant un pieu dans le torse du vampire brun.

Qui se décomposa en cendres noires, le visage tordu dans une immonde grimace empreinte de fureur.

L' hurlement d'Hallibel fendit l'air comme le cri d'un animal blessé.

Le visage d'Ulquiorra n'exprimait toujours aucune émotion.

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

C'était inattendu.

Véritablement.

« Mais… »

« Ne cherche pas à comprendre Ichigo. Nous ne jouons pas dans la même cour toi et moi. » Expliqua Ulquiorra avec dédain. « Tu es encore jeune et tu crois en des valeurs humaines et vaines, comme l'amour ou même l'amitié.» Ces mots, sortis de sa bouche, n'auraient pas pu être dit avec plus de mépris.

« Mais tu verras qu'avec le temps, au fil des siècles écoulés, seule l'ambition vaut la peine de se battre. Le reste n'est que du décorum. »

Le vampire roux secoua la tête, abasourdi.

« Que veux-tu faire de nous ? »

Ulquiorra désigna le vampire blond de la tête.

« Elle, je m'en occupe. » Sans un mot, Tesla, son second qui venait de le rejoindre, se dirigea vers Hallibel qui hurlait à la mort, la tête entre les mains.

« Tu ne vas pas… Elle ne présente aucun danger pour toi.» S'étrangla Ichigo.

« Simple respect de son engagement envers mon prédécesseur. Il serait cruel de la laisser vivre encore, privée de son maitre, non ? »

Ichigo eut une grimace de dégout. Ce type était vraiment un enfoiré.

« En ce qui vous concerne… Vous pouvez y aller. »

« QUOI ? »

Pourquoi une telle magnanimité ?

Ulquiorra semblait lire dans ses pensées.

« J'ai dit pour cette fois. » Modéra-t-il. « Évidemment, considère que vous êtes désormais des ennemis du clan, et donc plus les bienvenus sur nos terres. Si jamais nous devions nous revoir, je ne serais pas aussi patient qu'aujourd'hui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi j'ai trahi Aizen ? C'est ça ? »

Ichigo approuva de la tête. L'autre eut un infime sourire.

« Mais parce que tu m'as offert l'occasion rêvée. La possibilité de passer numéro un sans aucune contestation possible de la part des autres membres. »

« Comment cela ? » Il n'y comprenait rien. La politique n'avait jamais été son fort.

« Je l'ai tué parce qu'il pactisait avec l'ennemi, qu'il se livrait à des expériences désastreuses, projetant de capturer des garous pour boire leur sang, menaçant le pacte de non-agression millénaire entre nos deux espèces. Bref, j'ai délivré le clan d'un chef qui en menaçait la survie. Tout simplement.» Il en était presque rêveur.

« Non, vraiment Ichigo, tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir meilleur alibi. Ne pas te tuer ici et maintenant est en quelque sorte une façon de t'exprimer… ma reconnaissance. Veille à ne pas en abuser. »

Ichigo n'y comptait pas.

« Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai un clan à diriger. Je ne vous retiens pas. »

Ulquiorra lui tourna le dos sans plus d'égard et regagna le château.

« Ichigo ! »

C'était Hitsugaya, qui était agenouillé aux côtés de Grimmjow.

En un bond, il fut avec eux.

« Il vit encore. » Précisa le petit vampire. « Mais il a besoin de soins immédiats. Vraiment.»

Ichigo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

« On fonce. »

_Tiens bon Grimm, tiens bon…_

Ca ressemblait à une prière.

* * *

Le médecin qui les reçut n'avait jamais eu de patient dans cet état.

Hébété, il commença par dire aux deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient qu'ils devaient se préparer au pire mais un regard furibond l'empêcha de finir sa phrase.

« Faites votre maximum docteur. Je compte sur vous. » Murmura le plus grand d'une voix d'outre tombe, faisant frémir le praticien.

L'homme se mit alors à travailler avec acharnement. Il dut lui transfuser plusieurs litres de sang, puis redresser les fractures, commençant par les jambes puis le bassin. Enfin, il ré-emboita l'épaule et réaligna les phalanges de sa main droite.

Il s'attacha ensuite à laver le corps ensanglanté, désinfectant les plaies, cherchant à faire baisser la fièvre.

Plusieurs injections de pénicilline furent faites. Il utilisa tout l'onguent disponible, un vieux remède de sa grand-mère, pour panser les blessures. Il travailla sans interruption pendant plus de 24 heures avant de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil, épuisé.

« J'ai besoin… de repos… Je ne peux… rien faire de plus..» Haleta-t-il.

Les yeux noirs lancèrent des éclairs.

« Rien de plus ? »

Le pauvre homme secoua furieusement la tête.

« Non… plus d'onguent… ni d'herbes médicinales… » Plaida-t-il.

Ichigo attrapa un papier et un crayon.

« Faites-moi la liste. Immédiatement. »

Le médecin s'exécuta.

« Je reviens de suite avec tout ceci. »

« Mais.. j'ai aussi besoin de… » Bredouilla l'homme.

« De quoi ? » Le coupa sèchement Ichigo.

« Mais de manger… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible piaulement.

« Je m'en occupe. » Murmura l'autre jeune homme.

Les deux étrangers quittèrent aussitôt la demeure du médecin qui dut d'éventer avec son carnet de prescription.

« Ho mon dieu… ce sont des démons… Protégez-moi Seigneur, protégez-moi. Et faites vivre cet homme. Si jamais il ne survivait pas, je ne donne pas chère de ma peau… »

Les deux monstres ne furent hélas pas absents bien longtemps, au grand dam de l'humain.

Les jours qui suivirent, ils ne quittèrent pas le chevet du blessé hormis pour réapprovisionner le cabinet en fournitures diverses et apporter des plats chauds au médecin. Ils empêchèrent même sa clientèle de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, ne se donnant pas la peine de prétexter quoi que ce soit.

_Ils vont faire fuir tous mes clients, ces fous !_

Le médecin se rongeait intérieurement les sangs mais se serait fait arracher la langue plutôt que de se plaindre ouvertement. Les deux hommes lui fichaient une frousse bleue.

Mais ses efforts furent payants. Dix jours plus tard, l'homme était toujours en vie alors que, à son arrivée, il aurait cru qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit.

« Comment est-il docteur ? » Questionna celui qui s'appelait Kurosaki.

« Mieux, mieux. Son état est stable désormais. »

« Peut-il supporter un voyage ? »

Le cœur du médecin manqua un battement.

« Mais - mais bien sur ! » Il n'allait pas laisser passer si belle occasion de se débarrasser d'eux.

L'autre n'était cependant pas convaincu.

« En êtes-vous certain ? »

L'homme s'essuya le front, mal à l'aise.

« Vous savez, dans le domaine de la médecine, on ne peut jamais avoir de certitudes… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Mieux vaudrait que vous en ayez Docteur, mieux vaudrait. » Remarqua lentement Kurosaki.

« Est-ce une menace ? » S'indigna vaguement le médecin.

« Vous croyez ? » Répliqua innocemment son interlocuteur.

« Et bien, je pense…. »

« Docteur. » Le coupa Ichigo en le saisissant délicatement par le poignet. « Ne pensez plus. Et faites en sorte qu'il survive au trajet. D'accord ? »

Les yeux noirs étaient hypnotiques.

« D-d'accord. »

* * *

Cinq jours supplémentaires furent nécessaires pour que le médecin autorise le voyage, en calèche, couché évidemment, et fragmenté en courtes étapes de 100 Km maximum par jour.

Ichigo serra longuement la main du médecin.

« Je ne saurai jamais assez vous remercier docteur. Votre dévouement et vos compétences ont sauvé la vie de notre ami. Ma dette envers vous est éternelle. »

Cette phrase, associée à une volumineuse bourse garnie d'or, amena les larmes aux yeux de l'honnête homme qui finit même par saluer le départ de la voiture d'un signe de la main.

Le voyage fut donc très long. Surtout pour des vampires en fuite. Mais les prescriptions du médecin furent respectées à la lettre. C'est ainsi que les deux frères et le convalescent passèrent la frontière seulement quatre jours plus tard, soit presque un mois après la fin d'Aizen.

Grimmjow n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Les drogues injectées pour atténuer la douleur le maintenaient dans une sorte de coma artificiel.

« Où allons-nous ? » Questionna Hitsugaya.

« Au Monténégro. Le climat sera idéal pour Grimm. Quand il ira mieux, nous verrons. »

Leur destination ne fut atteinte qu'un autre mois plus tard.

Ichigo loua une superbe demeure, en bordure de mer, dotée d'un jardin verdoyant. Il engagea une infirmière à temps plein pour s'occuper de Grimmjow. Hitsugaya et lui allaient chasser à tour de rôle, pour ne jamais le laisser seul même si ils n'avaient aucun signe des sbires d'Ulquiorra.

Visiblement, ce dernier ne comptait pas s'en prendre à eux. Il avait sûrement d'autres chats à fouetter.

Les forêts environnantes regorgeaient de chevreuils, et autres cervidés qui ne tardèrent pas à quasiment redonner aux yeux des deux vampires leurs couleurs originelles.

Hisagi les avait rejoints, au grand soulagement d'Hitsugaya, qui retrouvait enfin son calice dont il était privé depuis fort longtemps. Ichigo lui était reconnaissant au delà des mots. Sans lui, jamais il n'aurait réussi.

Une sorte de routine s'installa alors, la réalité étant comme suspendue au sommeil du bleuté.

Enfin, le médecin leur annonça que Grimmjow était prêt à se réveiller.

« Vous en êtes certain ? Il ne va pas souffrir ? » Demanda anxieusement Ichigo.

Le praticien se mit à rire.

« Ha ça ! Ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, c'est sûr ! Votre ami en a pour plusieurs semaines de rééducation. En dépit des soins quotidiens qui ont été appliqués à ses muscles, son corps doit retrouver sa souplesse et son tonus. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. » Apaisa-t-il « Il a survécu à une sacré bonne chute, le pire est passé. C'est un battant vous savez ! »

Ichigo sourit, repensant à l'opiniâtreté de Grimmjow.

« Oui, je sais. Il ne lâche jamais rien. »

« Et bien voilà ! » Conclue l'humain, un tantinet débonnaire, avant de s'en aller. « Je repasse dans deux jours, pour faire un bilan ! »

* * *

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Hitsugaya, la tête posée sur son poing, dévisageait Ichigo.

« Combien de temps a-t-il dit qu'il faudrait pour qu'il reprenne conscience ? »

« Il n'a rien dit. »

« Bon, dans ce cas, tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je crois qu'une partie de chasse s'impose. » Marmonna le petit vampire en sautant à terre. « A plus ! »

Ichigo ne répondit pas, perdu dans la contemplation du visage de son calice.

_Vas-y réveille toi…._

Les minutes s'étirèrent en heures et Ichigo finit par s'assoupir, vaincu de fatigue. Ouvrant finalement les yeux, il constata que l'humain n'avait pas bougé.

Sa déception fut immense.

Et si jamais il ne se réveillait ? S'il restait plongé dans le coma ?

« Yo Ichi… »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Non, si ?

Un gargouillis, expression d'un rire, sortit de la gorge du bleuté.

« T'as une de ces tronches… »

Le rouquin ne trouvait pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Alors, il se contenta de serrer- mais doucement, très doucement!- les mains de son calice.

« Suis content… qu'on soit pas mort. » Murmura Grimmjow.

« Moi aussi Grimm, moi aussi… » Approuva Ichigo.

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix.

Des larmes de joie.

Ils étaient vivants. Et ensembles.

Libres comme l'air.

Certes, il faudrait du temps pour que Grimmjow redevienne comme avant. Mais le médecin avait raison, c'était un battant, un vrai. Ichigo ne doutait pas que ses gênes de garou y soient pour quelque chose.

Ils avaient l'avenir et le monde devant eux désormais.

A partager, à deux.

Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux.

« Je suis vraiment très heureux qu'on ne soit pas mort. » Murmura Ichigo en souriant.

* * *

The end!

J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas déçus! Encore une fic de terminée, ça fait toujours un peu bizarre...

Allez, je vous laisse ami lecteur! Et peut-être à bientôt, sur d'autres fics!

:-)


End file.
